Boulevard Of Broken Songs
by CrisPossamai
Summary: Gossip Girl e Glee? Talvez sair do radar da Gossip Girl não seria tão ruim...Talvez, Lima não fosse tão ruim... Talvez, Nate Archibald encontrasse em Ohio as novas direções que almejava para a própria vida desde que se entendera por gente. Aparição de todos os personagens de GG. (Nate ArchibaldxQuinnFabray)
1. Chapter 1

O pai foragido da polícia e exilado na América do Sul. A mãe diagnostica com depressão e viciada em calmantes é internada as pressas em uma das melhores clinicas de repouso do outro lado do país e Nathaniel Archibald completamente sozinho a sala de estar da mansão. Os familiares mais próximos estavam reunidos no escritório debatendo o melhor destino para o herdeiro da família. Faltando pouco mais de dez meses para a maioridade, Nate se tornou uma bela dor de cabeça para os parentes e a possibilidade do vexame ser escancarado pela imprensa seria péssimo para os negócios. Por isso, o rapaz seria despachado para o mais longe possível e isso seria em Lima, Ohio, sob a tutela do irmão mais jovem de seu pai: Cooter Menkins. Olheiro esportivo de diversas faculdades, que havia se estabelecido recentemente na cidadezinha do interior.

O rapaz não tem nem sequer o direito de protestar. Com apenas 17 anos, não teria acesso as contas bancarias da mãe e só poderia se resignar e arrumar as malas. Ele pensa em avisar os amigos... Mas, a quem estaria enganando? A ex-namorada estaria embarcando com o melhor amigo para alguma praia exótica, Serena estava se escondendo do mundo para superar o rompimento e não havia a menor intimidade para manter uma conversa longa com Dan. Ele reconhece a triste verdade... Sua partida não faria a diferença para ninguém em Nova Iorque, por isso, não ousou contrariar as ordens do avô e apenas assentiu ao ser chamado para ser levado ao aeroporto.

_Flagrado!_

_Nate Archibald partindo sozinho para uma viagem de verão? Oh, acho que não! A passagem do príncipe do Upper East Side marcava o desembarque em Lima, Ohio? Justamente, depois de chegar a bomba que Blair Waldorf e Chuck Bass partiram em um jatinho para a Europa. Sinto muito, mas, parece que o jovem Archibald acaba de ser expulso do seu próprio reino. Seria essa a última notícia de N.? Veremos. _

_Gossip Girl. _

O rapaz sente o celular vibrar e bufa ao constante a nova atualização do blog de fofocas. Por sorte, a aeromoça se aproxima e pede gentilmente que o aparelho seja desligado. Ele concorda, apanha os fones de ouvido e deixa o sono lhe dominar. As horas do vôo são as mais tranqüilas das últimas duas semanas e no saguão, ele é identificado por um homem desconhecido ao lado de uma mulher bastante peculiar. Fazia quase uma década que o tio não aparecia nas reuniões familiares e se admirou com o crescimento do sobrinho. Abraços e apresentações são feitas e o adulto aponta o carro no estacionamento, recolhe uma das malas e Nate se limita em seguir cabisbaixo para o seu novo lar. _Lima, no interior de Ohio. _

O percurso é vencido rapidamente o rapaz se depara com uma residência minúscula se comparada com sua antiga mansão em Nova Iorque. O quarto de hospedes é apontado e ele trata de carregar sua bagagem para o cômodo. Ele se joga na cama e desiste de arrumar as roupas no pequeno armário. Ele apanha o celular e se decepciona... _Nenhuma mensagem recebida. _Nem a descoberta da Gossip Girl fora capaz de chamar a atenção dos amigos a respeito de seu exílio.

_ Nate, precisamos conversar... – o tio abre a porta e o garoto se ajeita na cama – Sei que você está acostumado com a escola particular, mas, devido a situação eu não teria condições de arcar com a mensalidade da Academia Dalton. Por isso, segui os conselhos de Shannon e lhe inscrevi na escola mais próxima... _Willian Mckinley Hill. _

_ Sem problemas, tio. Sei que não posso fazer nenhuma movimentação financeira até os meus 18 anos e qualquer tentativa de resgatar o dinheiro do meu pai, levantaria suspeitas... Honestamente, estou farto de me preocupar com isso, sabe?

_ Os últimos meses devem ter sido difíceis, não é? Sinto muito pela atitude do meu irmão. Mas, acho que essa mudança fará bem para todos nós. – o sobrinho esboço um sorriso – Shannon é treinadora nessa escola e me avisou que haverá a apresentação de um musical feito pelos amigos, o que acha? Pode ser divertido.

Nate já havia assistido diversas montagens de Amor, Sublime Amor. Três anos atrás, Blair tinha lhe forçado a conferir a peça nada mais do que cinco vezes seguidas e o mais estranho é que nunca se divertiu tanto quanto naquela noite de sábado acompanhado pelo tio e aparente namorada. A mulher, curiosamente treinadora da equipe de futebol americano, teria colaborado na realização do teatro e comentava que os personagens de destaque eram membros do **Novas Direções, **algo como o Clube do Coral. O nome intrigou o recém-chegado. _Aquele nome não lhe inteiramente estranho. _Os cantores são bem afinados para meros colegiais e os atores principais encerram o espetáculo sendo ovacionados. Um simpático casal se aproxima e cumprimenta calorosamente o agente esportivo e a técnica. Cooter poupa os detalhes embaraços e se limita a apresentar o _sobrinho, que começaria a freqüentar o colégio na segunda-feira. _

_ Bem-vindo à cidade, Nathaniel. Sou Emma Pillsbury, a conselheira estudantil, estarei a disposição para ajudá-lo com a transferência e o seu novo horário de aulas.

_ Então, garoto... Gostou do musical? – ele acena positivamente – Bom, caso, se interesse por artes... Eu ficaria feliz de recebe-lo no Glee Club, sou Willian Schuester.

_ Calma, Will! Já estou convencendo o garoto a fazer um teste para o time de futebol... Você acredita que lacrosse era o esporte favorito na antiga escola dele? – reclama Shannon Beiste.

_ Nate era o capitão do time de lacrosse. Tenho certeza que ele terá tempo para escolher as melhores atividades extracurriculares. Ele quer ingressar na NYU no fim do ano. – explica Cooter.

_ Ah, você é de Nova Iorque, não é mesmo? O coral esteve na sua cidade participando do campeonato nacional no ano passado. – o professor de espanhol puxa assunto.

_ Claro, a competição nacional! O grupo que encerrou a música com um beijo... Sabia que eu conhecia a atriz principal desta noite... – os adultos encaram o menino – Minha... Blair... Digo... Minha amiga, Blair Waldorf, era obcecada por arte, consertos... E como a minha escola recebeu a competição nacional... Acabamos vendo algumas apresentações.

A conversa é interrompida pela aparição de meia dúzia de estudantes em polvorosa para saber a opinião de Willian Schuester a respeito de suas respectivas atuações. Nate precisa conter a risada diante de tamanha empolgação. O tio toca o ombro do sobrinho e lhe traz novamente para a realidade sugerindo um jantar no melhor restaurante da cidade. É, talvez sair do radar da Gossip Girl temporariamente não seria tão ruim... Talvez, Lima não fosse tão ruim assim... Talvez, Nate Archibald encontrasse no interior de Ohio as _novas direções _que almejava para a própria trajetória desde que se entendera por gente.


	2. Chapter 2

O primeiro dia em uma escola nova é sempre uma porcaria, ainda mais se estiver no meio do ano letivo e não tiver nenhum conhecido neste novo meio. É, o segredo é respirar calmamente e tentar sobreviver cinco minutos por vez. Agora, a sua situação se torna trágica se não tiver acostumado ao ambiente de escola publica com a falta de uniformes e das pessoas mais esnobes da face da Terra. Nate Archibald estava perdido e completamente apavorado com a maré de estudantes perambulando pelos corredores. Ele desvia de um grupo de alunos, se desculpa com algumas garotas e suspira ao não ter noção de onde encontrar a sala da conselheira estudantil. Ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos e bufa derrotado ao escutar o alarme da primeira aula soar. Os adolescentes entram a contragosto nas salas e o caminho se torna muito mais fácil. Gracejos ecoam pelos corredores e ele vislumbra uma negra rindo ao telefone. Confuso, ele acena e quase agradece a desconhecida pela gentileza de encerrar a ligação e lhe dirigir a palavra.

_ Ei, você! Bom dia! Aluno novo, certo? – a negra acha graça no desconforto alheio.

_ É, primeiro dia... Preciso encontrar a senhorita Pillsbury para pegar meu horário de aulas... Mas, estou totalmente perdido! Ah... Eu sou Nate... Nate Archibald. – ele estende a mão.

_ Relaxe, você se acostuma com essa loucura... Então, já perdi o primeiro período... Posso te mostrar a sala... Bem-vindo, Nate. A propósito, sou Mercedes Jones – ele segue os passos até uma sala extremamente organizada – Senhorita Pillsbury, achei esse calouro perdido pelos corredores atrás da sua sala. – Mercedes fala em tom brincalhão.

_ Entrem, crianças! Me esqueci totalmente... Deveria ter lhe esperado na entrada, Nate.

O rapaz descarta o pedido de desculpa e se acomoda na cadeira indicada pela profissional. Sem esperar autorização a negra se acomoda no assento ao lado e presta atenção na ficha do novato. As matérias escolhidas seguem a linha de sua grade em Nova Iorque, a dificuldade é encaixa-lo nas atividades extras com o ano em andamento. As equipes esportivas e artísticas já estavam formadas e as opções possíveis não agradam muito. Ele se interessa pelo time de basquete, o clube de administração e quase cede diante da insistência da _nova amiga _para uma audição no Glee Club. Mas, aquilo estava fora de cogitação! A única coisa que Nate sabia fazer decentemente era dançar valsa e, mesmo assim, reprimindo muito a sua timidez. Cantar em público? Não, nem que lhe devolvessem o acesso à fortuna da família para isso!

Mercedes entrega os pontos e se contenta em levar o _novo amigo _para o seu respectivo armário e, na seqüência, para a segunda aula. Coincidentemente, os dois dividiriam a disciplina de química e ela sabia que Kurt, Finn e Mike estariam lá. O garoto novo joga a mochila sobre uma carteira no fundo da sala e desperta o interesse dos poucos alunos que não aproveitavam o intervalo para dormir. A negra puxa a cadeira ao lado e apresenta o brutamontes como _seu namorado _e Nate calcula que pensaria três vezes antes de rejeitar outra proposta vinda da garota.

Química, literatura, inglês e, finalmente, o almoço. Aquilo parecia mais um universo alternativo para o garoto acostumado com o luxo do Upper East Side. Ele apanha a respectiva refeição e dá uma boa olhada no refeitório lotado, nenhuma mesa vazia a vista. Ele coça a cabeça e escuta o seu nome ser chamado duas, três vezes. _Mercedes Jones era insistente. _Sem alternativa, o calouro ruma para a mesa ocupada pela negra, o garoto extravagante da aula de química, outro garoto bem arrumado e uma menina asiática com trejeitos góticos. Quem era ele para julgar o estilo dos outros? Nate se sentia desconfortável com a calça jeans, a blusa informal e os tênis. Escolher as roupas mais adequadas para a escola não fora a melhor tarefa daquela manhã. Por mais que não estivesse tão deslocado, não estava acostumado com tanta informalidade.

_ Ei, garoto novo! Você já tem candidato para as eleições do representante de turma? - o novato demonstra confusão – As eleições são hoje...Vote Kurt Hummel, está bem?

_ Não sei se posso votar... Hoje é o meu primeiro dia... Não sei se vai valer! – o rapaz dá de ombros. O candidato torce o nariz e gera gargalhadas nos outros.

_ Desculpe o nervosismo do Kurt, ele está bem envolvido com a campanha... Seja bem-vinda à escola... Sou Blaine Anderson, este é Kurt... Tina, e acho que você já conhece a Mercedes, certo?

_ É, Mercedes me salvou mais cedo... Eu estava perdido nos corredores... Sou Nate Archibald... Ei, vocês estavam na peça, não é? Parabéns, estavam ótimos! – o elogio desmancha a carranca de Kurt, que se empolga em interroga-lo.

Aos poucos, a mesa ganha novas figuras. O rapaz asiático, namorado da menina gótica, o conhecido grandalhão, um rapaz alto com jaqueta do time de futebol e sua namorada, a atriz principal do musical. _Rachel Berry, _era um nome que jamais esqueceria. O fôlego da garota e a compulsão em monopolizar a conversa quase acabam com o bom senso de Nate. Por sorte, o chinês teria as mesmas aulas e lhe acompanha de bom grado até a sala. Mike Chang era um sujeito decente e de poucas palavras. O que representou um belo descanso para o cérebro do nova-iorquino. Os dois conversaram sobre esportes, videogame e as manias dos professores. O bom humor do asiático só é quebrado por uma mensagem de celular, que decretou sua saída em disparada logo após o alarme do fim das aulas. O novato ignora a estranha saída e trata de recolher seus materiais e rumar para o armário. Não estava com pressa para voltar para casa ou aparecer no ginásio para a comentada eleição. A sua intenção era vagar e conhecer mais a cidade, afinal, a casa do tio ficava apenas a dois quilômetros dali. Distancia mais do que suficiente para ser vencida em uma rápida caminhada.

Facilmente, ele reconhece o armário e estava prestes a fecha-lo ao notar a confusão alguns metros a frente. Algum atleta estava discutindo com um grupo de garotas e ele reconhece Tina, Mercedes e Rachel no meio do tumulto. Nate tranca o armário e abre espaço entre os curiosos. Algo sobre um comercial, opção sexual, preconceito e uma bela lição de moral. Aquilo tinha acabado de forma bem ridícula para o idiota... Nate ri e pergunta ao grandalhão Shane o motivo da algazarra. O negro apanha o celular e mostra a propaganda citada anteriormente. Então, a latina com roupa de líder de torcida havia se assumido e o carinha da equipe de rúgbi estava lhe importunando por isso.

_ O mais estranho é Santana Lopez costumava ser a maior bitch deste colégio. – comenta o atleta – Mas, não me importo, sabe? Alguns idiotas gostam de mexer com os carinhas do coral... Por isso, essa confusão toda.

_ Por que? O auditório estava lotado no sábado... E o musical estava bem divertido.

_ É, verdade... Mas, as coisas são assim por aqui, novato. E você vai se inscrever em alguma equipe? Já pensou no futebol americano? Seu tio é bem influente no time.

_ É, eu tenho um teste para o time de basquete nesta quarta-feira... Acho que vou me focar mais na quadra... Só me dou bem como torcedor de futebol, cara.

_ Boa escolha, então... Mande um abraço para o seu tio, ok? Ele me ajudou muito! – o nova-iorquino concorda – Ah! Caso, você veja um judeu, de cabelo encaracolado e com uma câmera na mão... Corra, está bem? É Jacob Bem Israel, o maior fofoqueiro de Lima... E soube que ele estava atrás do carinha novo. Então, mantenha a distancia!

O calouro agradece o conselho e gargalha logo após se despedir do grandalhão. Ele sobreviveu a mira certeira da Gossip Girl por dezessete anos e não seria um amador do interior de Ohio que lhe desestabilizaria. Entretanto, ele estava gostando de não estar nos holofotes e manchetes a cada novo escândalo. Era bom passar despercebido para variar um pouco.

Distraído, ele custa a encontrar a saída do colégio e precisa pedir instrução a gentil senhorita Pillsbury. No caminho, ele se detem ao escutar vozes femininas em plena sincronia e a agitação em uma sala qualquer. Discretamente, o rapaz se escora na parede e observa a movimentação pela fresca da porta. A música, a dança, as palmas e a agitação só poderia ser o ensaio do bendito Glee Club. Ele sorri. Aparentemente, a latina não se deixara se abater pela confusão de antes e estava se divertindo com os amigos. Ele leva as mãos a cabeça e se procura por apoio na gélida parede. A sensação de solidão lhe corroi profundamente pela primeira vez desde que pisara em Lima há setenta e duas horas... Setenta e duas horas e nenhum amigo de Nova Iorque demonstrara a menor preocupação com o seu sumiço. Amigos? Ele balança a cabeça contrariado... Aparentemente, Nova Iorque não lhe brindara com nenhuma relação intima em seus dezessete anos de existência. Ninguém. A reflexão do garoto é suspensa ao ser flagrado pelos integrantes do coral, que saiam da pratica. A vermelhidão se espalha pelo rosto e a demorada para elaborar alguma explicação para a espionagem não melhora a sua delicada situação. Contudo, o ar sumiria totalmente dos seus pulmões ao escutar uma voz aguda bastante familiar aos seus ouvidos.

_ Nathaniel Archibald estudando no Willian Mckinley? Eu sabia que a Gossip Girl jamais erraria em uma bomba dessa!

Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo... Poderia? É, quem diria, mas, Sugar Motta, filha do bem-sucedido empresário Al Motta, freqüentava um colégio público na atrasada Lima. O problema é que muito antes de se enclausurar nos confins de Ohio, Sugar havia estudado no Nightingale-Bamford School no Upper East Side, em Manhattan, coincidentemente o colégio que Nate Archibald freqüentou durante toda sua vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flagrado**

"_Você mudar seu endereço, trocar seus amigos e até reinventar seu visual. Mas, não pode, simplesmente, ignorar o seu passado. A reputação pode lhe perseguir até o fim do ano, ou no caso do jovem Archibald até o interior de Ohio. Xoxo, Gossip Girl"_

_ Alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Vocês se conhecem desde quando? – Mercedes interfere.

_ Antes de me mudar para cá, eu morei por alguns anos em Nova Iorque. Upper East Side nunca mais será o mesmo sem nós, não é Nate?

A garota lhe abraça fortemente e ele pensa em como se safar desta vez. Se bem recordava, Sugar Motta era conhecida pela fraqueza doa a quem doer.

_ Então, garoto novo... O que estava fazendo? Nos espionando? – a negra dispara.

_ Não... Bem... Eu vi a Sugar e decidi esperar para cumprimenta-la... Não queria atrapalhar... E gostaria de saber se está tudo bem... Aquele cara foi muito grosseiro...

_ Um cara precisa de muito mais para abalar Santana Lopez. – calouro ri pela petulância da latina.

_ Ei, Nate, como foi o primeiro dia? Emma contou que você estava com dificuldades para se achar pelo colégio. Estou de saída, posso lhe dar uma carona se quiser. – o professor de espanhol é solicitado ao novo aluno.

_ Não se preocupe, senhor Schue. Meu motorista pode levar Nate para casa mais tarde, agora, temos que colocar três anos de escândalos em dia, não é?

O rapaz mal tem direito a resposta e tem o seu braço entrelaçado ao da filha de Al Motta. Ao adentrar na casa do rico empresário, o nova-iorquino se impressiona pela personalidade excêntrica de Sugar se manifestar em boa parte da decoração e nos moveis. A síndrome de não conter a própria língua dentro da boca concedera total liberdade para que a jovem dominasse os pais e transformasse a residência em uma extensão de si mesma.

_ Então, como é que Blair Waldorf acabou nos braços de Chuck Bass? Não acredito... Vocês namoravam desde o jardim de infância! – Sugar disparou ao se acomodaram na imensa sala de estar. O cômodo era quase do tamanho da casa de seu tio.

_ A volta de Serena bagunçou as coisas... E acho que eu e Blair não deveríamos acabar juntos. Estávamos apenas acostumados com a situação, entende? – confessa o rapaz.

_ A volta de S.! Não acredito que perdi isso... Mas, eu acompanhei tudo através da Gossip Girl. Serena está mesmo com aquele garoto do Brooklyn? Pensei que ela acabaria se declarando à você, Nate.

_ Em algum momento, também acreditei nisso... Mas, Serena mudou bastante. Quando eu sai de Nova Iorque, ela e Dan não estavam se falando... – a menina parece confusa - Dan Humphrey é o _garoto solitário que a Gossip Girl costuma citar. _Enfim, os dois devem se resolver em breve.

_ Ainda não acredito que você está aqui, Nate! Até _gosto _do pessoal do Willian Mckinley, mas, é bom estar com alguém do mesmo nível social para variar, sabe? – o rapaz quase gargalha – Você acredita que a maioria só conheceu NY no ano passado?

_ Se parar para pensar, eu só conheci Ohio neste fim de semana... Então, não estamos com tanta vantagem assim, Sugar. – o novato brinca com a anfitriã, que logo muda radicalmente o assunto para o início _de sua promissora carreira no palco. _

O monologo se arrasta por longíssimos quarenta minutos até ser interrompido pelo megaempresário Al Motta. O homem de negócios desconfiou da novidade narrada pela mulher sobre a presença do jovem herdeiro em sua casa em Lima. A fuga do pai do garoto era notícia ultrapassada e a investigação sobre a corrupção no tradicional banco era acompanhada com certo interesse nos jornais e sites especializados. Entretanto, o envio do jovem para o interior de Ohio pareceu bastante radical e no momento em que Sugar desaparece pelo gigantesco corredor surge a oportunidade ideal para interrogar o visitante.

_ Eu costumava manter contato com seu pai, Nate. O Capitão era um excelente consultor financeiro e sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu... Seu avo tentou abafar o escândalo para não derrubar as ações do banco, estou certo? – Al Motta pergunta.

_ Imagino que seja isso, senhor. Minha vida em Nova Iorque estava problemática e meu avo achou que seria bom sair deste turbilhão temporariamente. Ele está lidando com o processo e toda a investigação... Eu acabaria sendo mais uma preocupação...

_ Lima não se parece em nada com Upper East Side e com o tempo, você enxerga as vantagens disto. Fico feliz que Sugar tenha mais um rosto conhecido no Willian Mckinley, mas, estranhei que você esteja matriculado na escola publica... A Academia Dalton não se compara a Nightingale-Bamford School, mas, é o que temos de melhor na região.

_ É um assunto delicado, senhor Motta. – o homem desconversa e o rapaz se sente a vontade para revelar a real situação econômica – Minhas contas estão bloqueadas e desconfio que as finanças de toda a minha família estejam sendo investigadas... E meu tio não tem como bancar a mensalidade da Academia Dalton por conta própria... – o constrangimento é visível e o adolescente encara o chão.

_ Podemos encontrar oportunidades mesmo nas dificuldades... É bom passar um tempo no mundo real, rapaz. Minha casa sempre estará aberta à você... E acho que minha empresa também. Faça o seguinte, depois de suas aulas... Me procure amanhã, está bem? – o garoto concorda – Ótimo! Você fica para o jantar, não é?

Nate senta-se tenso a mesa, entretanto, se solta ao perceber a discrição do empresário e a ausência de comentários sobre o caos na família Archibald. A conversa se limita a adaptação do convidado à nova escola e Sugar lhe apresenta um relatório completo dos alunos e da própria estrutura do colégio. Rapidamente, ela cita a rivalidade com entre os corais e a proximidade da competição local. O rapaz ri com o entusiasmo dela diante das _Seletivas _e revela que acompanhara o desempenho do Novas Direções nas Nacionais no ano anterior. Na seqüência, Sugar segue os conselhos do pai e se oferece para mostrar os pontos mais interesses da cidade e lhe deixar na casa do tio.

Beirando as dez da noite, ele encontra Cooter e a Shannon Beiste assistindo a um jogo de futebol americano na televisão. Por mais que a treinadora fosse um tipo peculiar, se tornara uma das pessoas favoritas de Nate rapidamente. Divertida, bem humorada, inconseqüente e mais entendida do que ele na maioria dos esportes. A companhia ideal para um agente esportivo como Cooter Menkins.

_ Nem lembrava que a filha de Al Motta freqüentava a escola. Pelo jeito, o seu primeiro dia não foi tão ruim, não é? – o homem questiona perante o horário da chegada.

_ Também me surpreendi... Tirando a confusão para achar a sala da senhorita Pillsbury, consegui me virar bem... Tenho um teste para a equipe de basquete na quarta-feira e acho que consegui um emprego.

_ Emprego, Nate? Você não deve se preocupar com isso. Se precisa de dinheiro, basta me dizer! – Cooter não aprova a iniciativa do sobrinho.

_ Não é isso... O pai de Sugar pediu que lhe procurasse amanhã... E eu gostei da ideia de ganhar algum dinheiro por conta própria... Além disso, me sinto bem podendo decidir as coisas pela minha cabeça, sabe?

_ É, ainda lembro como é complicado viver sobre as regras de Nova Iorque... Mas, quero que mantenha os estudos como prioridade, estamos entendido?

_ Eu não gostei disso, sabe? – a fala da técnica assusta o garoto – Você se inscreveu no basquete e ignorou o meu time de futebol! – o trio gargalha.

_ Estou fazendo um favor para a senhora, é serio. Me viro bem no basquete, mas, sou péssimo no campo... Ah! Conheci um cara negro, enorme, praticamente um armário... Que comentou sobre o senhor, tio...Ele namora Mercedes Jones, do Glee Club.

_ Um dia no colégio e já definiu o seu lado... – ele estranha – Você se lembra dos meninos do Novas Direções, mas, não consegue gravar o nome da estrela do time? É o Shane, seu tio lhe recomendou para uma bolsa de estudos integral na Ohio State.

O rapaz não se anima em acompanhar a partida e se recolhe ao quarto. A mochila é abandonada no chão e o computador ligado depois de dias. A maioria dos seus pertences ainda esperavam para serem arrumados nas novas instalações. Ele vasculhas sites de notícias, dá uma olhada no blog da GG e se recorda do fofoqueiro da nova escola. O site de Jacob é totalmente amador se comparado à fofoqueira do Upper East Side e sem a menor paciência para esse nicho de interesses, a página do email é aberta e o sorriso toma o seu rosto. **Jenny Humphrey **era a primeira pessoa de seu antigo ciclo de amizades a dar pela sua falta. _Como você se atrever a partir sem se despedir, Nate?_ _Mande notícias imediatamente! _O email ainda continha diversas ameaças se não entrasse em contato logo, entretanto, a resposta é impedida pela janela que pisca na tela do computador. **Dan Humphrey publicou em sua linha do tempo. **Ironicamente, as pessoas que menos participaram de sua vida eram as que mais se mostravam preocupadas com seu sumiço repentino. Ele gasta as últimas horas daquela segunda-feira respondendo as dúvidas dos irmãos do Brooklyn e se compromete em atualizá-los sempre que possível a respeito da nova rotina. Antes de desligar o computador, ele nota os novos pedidos de amizade na rede social. _Você conhece_ _Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson Mike Chang e Tina Cohen-Chang? _Ele clica no sim e se desconecta. Novos amigos, novas possibilidades e ninguém para lhe ditar as ações. Finalmente, Nathaniel Archibald poderia experimentar a sensação de caminhar com as próprias pernas.

As batidas na porta acordam Nate em cima da hora. Segundo dia de aula e já atrasado! Que excelente forma de recomeçar em Lima. Por sorte, a namorada do tio lhe oferece uma carona e o rapaz consegue chegar antes do primeiro sinal. A treinadora lhe indica a sala de espanhol e esclarece que Will Schuester seria seu primeiro professor naquela manhã. Mike reconhece o novo amigo e acena lhe indicando uma carteira ao lado. A primeira novidade que tumultua a escola anunciava a vitória esmagadora de Brittany S. Pierce sobre Kurt Hummel para o cargo de representante de classe. O calouro dá de ombros e cumprimenta Finn Hudson e o candidato derrotado. Com a chegada da dupla, o assunto migra para o ensaio do Glee Club e a suspensão de Rachel Berry, aparentemente, a grande estrela do coral. Nate se concentra na matéria repassada pelo professor de espanhol e confere o horário. Ainda encararia história, física e literatura antes da reunião com Al Motta. Com o sinal, ele pergunta aos conhecidos o caminho para a disciplina seguinte e não tem muito trabalho para chegar, a dificuldade fica reservada inteiramente para o terceiro período. Um alvoroço justamente antes da matéria de física? Ele era péssimo nisso e chegar depois da professora não contribuiria para aumentar a sua média. Para piorar, a mulher já havia dividido a turma em grupos e para variar... Ele estava deslocado!

_ Ei, Nate, aqui! Você pode se juntar à nós... Estamos com um integrante a menos!

_ Muito obrigado mesmo, Mercedes! Você sempre me salvando! – o calouro brinca e puxa uma cadeira perto da negra.

_ Eu não repetiria isso, novato. O namorado dela te mataria se ouvisse! – uma loira debocha e os três adolescentes gargalham.

_ É, estou sabendo disso. Prometo tomar mais cuidado. – ele deixa a mochila no chão e analisa os rostos desconhecidos – Lembro de vocês... São do Glee Club, certo?

_ Não do mesmo Glee, enfim... Sou Quinn Fabray e esse é Noah Puckerman. Espero que você entenda alguma coisa de física, novato!

_ Vocês vão me expulsar se eu confessar que sou uma negação nessa matéria?

_ Pelo menos, eu vou ter com quem conversar, enquanto vocês resolvem os problemas. – debocha o dono do moicano sendo estapeado pela negra.

_ Não se preocupem... Eu e Quinn podemos nos preocupar com os problemas e vocês cuidam da pesquisa, pode ser?

Sem alternativa, os dois dão de ombros e começam a folhear o livro de física. As garotas riem e se ocupam com as tarefas do trabalho escolar.

_ Nós temos que entregar esse trabalho na quinta-feira... Quando podemos nos reunir para terminar? Realmente, preciso desta nota! – afirma a negra.

_ Sempre estou livre para encontro com _duas gatas. _Só me dizer a hora e o lugar! – debocha o judeu.

_ Cala a boca, Puck! Estamos sobrecarregados com os ensaios do coral... Mas, acho que amanhã conseguimos sair mais cedo... O horário está bom para todos? Certo, pode ser na sua casa, Mercedes? Minha mãe surtaria se encontrasse com o Puck.

O trio continua planejando o melhor horário para a continuação da tarefa e Nate precisa manter o foco para acompanhar a quantidade de informações. A _loira e o bad boy _tiveram alguma coisa séria ao ponto da mãe da garota detesta-lo, o que não importava muito para o cara do moicano. O sinal e o aluno novo pede a localização de sua próxima aula e a loira consente em orienta-lo, afinal, seriam colegas de classe. O tumulto ganha os corredores e nova-iorquino se esquiva de uma dezena de alunos antes de esbarrar em um cadeirante. O pedido de desculpa é imediato e o novato ainda se abaixa para recolher os materiais derrubados com o encontrão. O deficiente físico agradece o gesto, cumprimenta a loira e segue seu caminho. Quinn quase se espanta com a gentileza do desconhecido. A maioria dos garotos teria sido grosseiro e culpado Artie pelo incidente.

_ Aquele menino na cadeira de rodas é Artie Abrams, meu colega no Glee Club.

_ Sério? Não reconheci da apresentação nas Nacionais... Ainda não me acostumei com essa correria, sabe? Preciso tomar mais cuidado nesses corredores! – ele brinca.

_ Não sei quem você costumava ser em Nova Iorque, mas, tem que entender como as coisas funcionam em Lima. O pessoal do Glee Club gosta de acolher todo mundo, de _ser legal_, entende? Só que essa gentileza quase nunca é retribuída.

_ O que você ta querendo me dizer? Eu não entendi muita coisa... – a confusão é visível na feição nova-iorquina.

_ Não estou querendo te julgar... Mas, eu já estive do outro lado e sei como as coisas são diferentes para _os mais influentes. _Então, você deveria decidir bem rápido com quem vai andar por esses corredores.

_ Uau... Olha, eu agradeço o conselho, mas, não estou preocupado com isso... Mercedes foi a primeira pessoa realmente legal comigo nesse colégio e imagino que ela esteja forçando vocês a me fazerem companhia... – a loira ri pela gracinha – E sério, estou bem satisfeito com as pessoas que tem caminhado ao meu lado.

O sorriso também brota nos lábios dele e Quinn analisa mais detalhadamente o novo colega de classe. A sinceridade latente, o jeito tímido, a fala mansa e o tom educado servem apenas para aumentar os seus pontos positivos. O cara era lindo! Porém, o chamado de Santana para se acomodar nas cadeiras vazias lhe impede de concluir a primeira impressão sobre o nova-iorquino. O namorado brutamontes de Mercedes surge e sem a menor cerimônia, ocupa a carteira na frente da latina. Aparentemente, o destaque do time de futebol não se importava com as fofocas maldosas sobre a antiga _bitch _do colégio. Inesperadamente, a aula se torna bastante divertida. Os comentários ácidos de Santana Lopez, as piadinhas irônicas de Quinn Fabray e as provocações de Shane ao descobrir que a equipe favorita de beisebol do novato era a principal rival da sua facilitam a passagem do tempo. O restante do dia é preenchido com disciplinas, a conversa preliminar com o treinador de basquete, a sua confirmação no teste do dia seguinte e a carona com Sugar para a empresa paterna. Al Motta não leva mais do que trinta minutos para encaixar o jovem Archibald como estagiário no seu setor administrativo.

Na quarta-feira, a disposição de Nate pelas recentes conquistas lhe rende fôlego extra para acordar antes das sete da manhã e retomar o seu habito predileto. _Correr de manhã cedo. _O tio se assusta ao flagrar o rapaz na volta do exercício e extremamente animado ainda em seu terceiro dia na nova rotina. Aparentemente, a distancia das intrigas e jogos de poder de Upper East Side só estava sendo favorável ao crescimento do sobrinho.

Na segunda aula, ele encontra o rosto conhecido de Mike Chang e o mal-humorado Kurt Hummel, ainda se refazendo da derrota nas urnas. O assunto se concentra na viagem de Finn e Rachel até o Kentucky para resgatar _Sam Evans, _que deveria ser outro integrante do Novas Direções. Nate trata de acompanhar as explicações do professor e esquecer a conversa paralela. Entretanto, a sua neutralidade é totalmente ofuscada no intervalo para o almoço. Ele havia encontrado uma mesa vazia no refeitório, fato totalmente ignorado por Blaine, Tina e Kurt que se acomodaram a sua volta ainda tecendo analises sobre a escassez de participantes do coral. A loira e o asiático chegam juntos trocando resultados de uma provável avaliação matemática e o cara de moicano aparece no recinto empurrando o menino na cadeira de rodas. De alguma forma irônica, o destino tramava para lhe arrastar ao bendito Glee Club. De outra mesa, Mercedes e Sugar lhe acenam antes de voltarem a prestar atenção na latina. Kurt se cansa dos palpites do descendente de chinês para a coreografia e passa a interrogar o calouro sobre a vida na capital do mundo.

_ Aposto que as festas de Nova Iorque são verdadeiros bailes de gala! Os indicados ao Oscar passariam por cafonas em Upper East Side, não é?

_ Não sei, Kurt. Eu achava irritante a obrigação de estar de smoking em todo o evento social. Às vezes, queria só sair com os meus amigos, entende?

_ É, só que eu gostaria de ter um pouco desde glamour todo. Ah! Não deve ter sido ruim dançar com Blair Waldorf no Baile de Debutantes do ano passado! Ela foi capa de uma das minhas revistas prediletas!

_ Podemos mudar de assunto? O Baile de Debutantes não me traz boas recordações...

_ Por que você socou o cara que estava tentando roubar sua acompanhante? Sério, Nate, eu achei isso tão romântico! Toda festa que se preze precisa de um escândalo.

O rapaz cora violentamente e Quinn e Tina se olham como se estivessem partilhando o mesmo pensamento. Mike percebe as intenções femininas e trata de verbalizar a ideia.

_ Então, você consegue se mexer!

_ Mexer? Você quer dizer que eu consigo andar e acertar um cara? É, eu consigo fazer isso! – responde o novato sem entender nada.

_ Não esses movimentos... Queremos saber se você consegue _dançar no palco! _– Tina introduz o plano que se propaga entre os colegas de clube.

_ Não, não... Nem pensar! Eu tive uma noção muito vaga de dança de salão, o que não... – a fala dele é cortada pela certeira afirmação de Quinn Fabray.

_ Alguém que foi príncipe no Baile de Debutantes mais concorrido do país e ainda nocauteou alguém diante de câmeras e paparazzos nem sentiria a pressão das Seletivas.

_ Todos de acordo? Ótimo! Nate Archibald, bem-vindo ao Novas Direções! Você sabe o caminho para a sala de ensaio, não é? Ok! Te esperamos às 15h30min!

O sinal toca e todos somem da mesa antes que o rapaz consiga processar o que aconteceu a sua volta. A única que permanece o suficiente para gargalhar da sua confusão é a loira responsável pela _sua entrada _no clube musical. A loira acha engraçado a forma com que ele abre e fecha a boca diversas vezes sem emitir ruído. As pessoas tendiam a perder a fala perante a ação coletiva do gleeks.

_ O que diabos aconteceu? Eu não entendo... Vocês... Minha cabeça vai explodir!

_ Relaxa, ta bom? Nós estávamos desesperados atrás de mais integrantes... Você ouviu que Finn e Rachel atravessaram o país para trazer um amigo nosso... Sei que parece ridículo, mas o clube do coral é a coisa mais divertida deste colégio.

_ Eu acredito, só que... Sempre fiz fiasco no karaokê e nunca impressionei na pista de dança.

_ Ah..._Isso..._Não se preocupe, ninguém vai cobrar que você dê espetáculo, apenas que seja parte da equipe. Qual a sua próxima aula, novato?

Ele mostra o horário e a loira lhe acompanha até a sala. Nate ao se despedir de Quinn Fabray e a observa mais atentamente. A primeira vista, a simpatia, o cabelo loiro, a personalidade confiante e o sorriso poderiam lembrar bastante Serena. No entanto, a loira de Ohio possui algo diferente, algo único...Algo que definitivamente chamou a atenção do jovem Archibald naquela tarde de quarta-feira.

Pressa. Muita pressa. O relógio em seu pulso marcava quase quatro horas, quando o nova-iorquino foi liberado do treino de basquete com a permissão do treinador para participar dos treinamentos e apanhar o fardamento da equipe no dia seguinte. Ele estava exausto, pingando suor e não tinha a menor chance de chegar em um estado tão deprimente no primeiro ensaio do Clube do Coral. Por isso, tratou de correr para o vestiário e tomar a ducha mais rápida de sua vida. Ele colocou a primeira camiseta limpa que achou na bolsa, não se importou com a blusa meio amassada, jogou o cabelo para trás e rezou para achar a sala de ensaio facilmente. _4h12min. _A música country foi de grande ajuda para identificar o local de encontro dos adolescentes, todavia, ficou em duvida do que fazer ao entrar no recinto. Um cara desconhecido cantarolava algo sobre um copo vermelho e o restante acompanhava com bastante entusiasmo erguendo o bendito copo. Ele riu da visão. Realmente, era a coisa mais divertida que havia visto em três dias como aluno do Willian Mckinley.

A música cessa e a entrada intempestiva da latina rouba a sua vontade de falar e lhe decreta a maior seqüência de gargalhadas em seus dezessete anos de vida. O discurso de boas-vindas proferido por Santana Lopez para o _Boca de Caçapa, _era um conjunto de absurdos tão descabidos que todo o mundo compartilha das risadas. O loiro encara com bom humor as tiradas da latina e saúda a antiga colega. O maestro repara na sua presença e lhe chama.

_ Ei, Nate! Achei que você não viesse mais! – Mike cumprimenta o novo amigo.

_ É, quarenta e cinco minutos de atraso seria desistência ou a sua mania em se perder nesses corredores, novato. – o deboche de Quinn deixa o rapaz sem graça.

_ Desculpe pelo atraso... Com toda a confusão no meio-dia, esqueci completamente de avisar sobre o meu teste para a equipe de basquete.

_ O time ainda está selecionando jogadores? Ótimo! A propósito, eu sou Sam Evans e você deve ser Nate Archibald, certo?

_ Bom, já temos o número exato de participantes... Então, menos conversa e mais ação!

Repetições de passos, repetições de coreografias. Saltos, giros, braços esticados e mais repetições. Repetições de coro, repetições de solos, repetições de passos e repetições das repetições. Nem mesmo o treino de basquete havia acabado com seu fôlego como as duas horas de ensaios para as Seletivas. Como alguém poderia achar esses ensaios divertidos? Nate Archibald estava completamente esgotado quando chegou na empresa para o seu primeiro dia como estagiário. É, a quarta-feira ensinou que a parte fácil de se virar por conta própria era o discurso. Na pratica, bancar o adulto era bem mais complicado. Pelo menos, o banho quente e a possibilidade de se esticar na cama nunca pareceram tão sublimes. O sono dos _justos _tinha lá suas vantagens.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Sabe qual o problema de se estar comprometido com algo? Quando se está lá, não se pode escolher muito onde ficar. Às vezes, nós precisamos sair, arejar a cabeça e lembrar quem realmente somos. E onde gostaríamos de estar. Outras vezes, precisamos ganhar o mundo para descobrir quem somos. Mesmo que o primeiro impulso para se aventurar pelo desconhecido tenha sido contra a nossa vontade, não é querido Nate? Xoxo, Gossip Girl" **

Nate escuta a discussão do casal asiático ao retirar os materiais para a próxima aula e reflete sobre a sorte do garoto. Blair nunca lhe disse algo parecido, na verdade, jamais alguém se esforçou tanto para que acreditasse em si mesmo. O descendente de chinês não sabia reconhecer a preocupação da namorada. Infelizmente. O nova-iorquino fecha o armário e dá de cara com Mike Chang bastante irritado.

_ Ei, cara... Escutei sem querer a sua conversa com a Tina e... Ela está certa. Não vale a pena sacrificar a sua vida somente para agradar outra pessoa. Mesmo que seja o seu pai.

_ E o que você sabe sobre isso, Archilbald?– esbraveja o asiático.

_ Eu tenho 17 anos de experiência, Mike. Acredite, sei bem o que estou lhe dizendo. _Não tive escolha alguma... _E quando você entra nesse jogo, não há como voltar atrás – o asiático se recosta nos armários e suspira – Vamos lá, cara... Você ainda tem que me repassar os passos da coreografia... Não faço ideia do que fazer na segunda música!

_ Você aprendeu a seqüência de ABC? UAU! Levei dias para treinar o Finn e o Rory!

Tirando o inconveniente Jacob Bem Israel lhe colocar no foco da câmera naquela manhã, a primeira semana no novo colégio estava surpreendentemente positiva. Após o silêncio constrangedor dos amigos de Nova Iorque, o contato com Jenny e Dan se tornou praticamente diário e Nate se alegrou ao encontrar o recado de Chuck Bass na sua caixa postal. O melhor amigo enlouqueceria se desconfiasse que se juntou a um grupinho de coral do ensino médio. Chuck mal havia agüentado ouvir a sugestão de Blair para assistir a Competição Nacional de Corais. Honestamente, o interesse de Nate na época era apenas em ganhar pontos com a namorada. O relacionamento atravessava a pior fase depois de quase uma década. Agora, quilômetros afastado do Upper East Side, o exilado poderia refletir sobre como era a relação caira na mesmice e naufragara ao se deparar com problemas reais. Apesar de tudo, Nate sentia falta da companhia de Blair, das maluquices de Chuck e das enrascadas de Serena. Entretanto, não poderia dizer o mesmo sobre seu estilo de vida. A obrigação de sempre romper a expectativa depositada pelos pais, a obsessão em seguir com o honroso ciclo familiar e a impotência perante uma vida previamente programada. Disto, ele não sentia a menor falta. Por isso, os conselhos fortes ao mais novo amigo. Mike Chang não podia calcular o fardo de desistir da própria jornada em beneficio dos desejos de terceiros. _Aquilo era cruel demais, _especialmente, aos dezessete anos.

O jovem Archibald erra algumas cestas no treino, paga corridas, falha em seqüências no ensaio do Clube do Coral e quase chega atrasado em seu novo emprego. A saga de seu dia serve para quebrar toda a tensão acumulada na reunião para a conclusão do trabalho de física na casa de Mercedes Jones. Ao sair da empresa de Al Motta, ele se depara com Noah Puckerman dirigindo alucinado pelas ruas e hesita em aceitar a carona. Eventualmente, o cara do moicano circula com mais prudência e chegam inteiros ao destino. As tarefas são encerradas em tempo recorde e os adolescentes aproveitam para discutir os detalhes da preparação para a competição e a negra não perde a oportunidade de provocar o novo integrante do Novas Direções.

A mãe de Mercedes estende o convite para o jantar e o tom da conversa fica mais ameno com adultos à mesa. As pequenas sutilezas da mulher para com a loira sugerem uma profunda intimidade, _quase uma preocupação genuína. _Questionado sobre a qualidade do time de basquete, o nova-iorquino destaca que precisaria de tempo para se entrosar com o restante da equipe. O adulto revela que fora o armador da equipe vice-campeã do Estado na sua última temporada como estudante.

Ao se despedirem, Puck se impressiona com a distancia da casa do agente esportivo e Quinn se prontifica a levar o garoto novo até seu endereço. Afinal, a sua própria residência não era tão distante da Zona Leste de Lima. No pequeno trajeto, os dois percebem ter um gosto musical bastante semelhante e a escolha natural resulta na banda Foo Fighters. Ao iniciar a música _Learn to fly (Aprendendo a voar), _o rapaz se solta e com leves batidas na perna reproduz com exatidão o ritmo da canção. A sonoridade incentiva a jovem a cantarolar o refrão e aos poucos, a voz do passageiro também se faz notar com mais força.

_I'm looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_I'm looking for complication_

_Looking cause I'm tired of lying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high_

Apesar da timidez, o timbre não era _horrível._ Nate tinha noção de afinação e do momento certo de entrar na melodia. O inusitado dueto garante algumas risadas e a confissão de que na infância, ele teria feito algumas aulas de piano, porém, se identificara muito mais com o saxofone. Infelizmente, as aulas de música foram substituídas pelo reforço escolar e pela imposição paterna para que aprendesse outros idiomas. Ele indica o caminho e os dois se despedem com um breve aceno. Ele abre a porta e cumprimenta o tio, que assistia ao telejornal local desacompanhado.

_ É estranho não encontrar a treinadora Beiste com o senhor. – argumenta o rapaz se sentando ao lado do adulto.

_ Shannon tinha que preparar algumas jogadas para o próximo treino. E quem estava contigo? Não reconheci a voz, mas, percebi que era uma _garota. _– o adulto sorri, o jovem revira os olhos.

_ Era Quinn Fabray, minha colega de coral e de física. Nós reunimos para terminar um trabalho para amanhã e como a casa dela fica por perto, aceitei a carona.

O adulto finge acreditar na explicação e volta a se concentrar no noticiário. O sobrinho se recolhe e ao se apresentar on-line na rede social é abordado por Jenny. A garota do Brooklyn gargalha e grita pelo irmão ao ser informada da entrada do amigo exilado no coral. Dan também acha curiosa a atividade extra curricular, porém apóia a decisão.

A sexta-feira mal é sentida pelo novato. A véspera das Seletivas é gasta tentando afinar os últimos detalhes para a apresentação e Mike repassa a coreografia para os integrantes recém aceitos no grupo e elogia a rapidez com que Nate assimila os movimentos. Tina e Quinn sorriem pelos acertos e também estimulam o rapaz.

O sábado começa inadequadamente cedo demais para os padrões do nova-iorquino que é arrancado da cama pelos gritos nada cautelosos da namorada do tio. Os bocejos da mesa do café são reproduzidos no ensaio geral e ele tem os ouvidos novamente castigos. Desta vez, Blaine Anderson tem o prazer de detonar o seu aparelho auditivo. No intervalo dos exercícios, Will tem a sanidade de oferecer um café reforçado para os alunos mais desligados. Por garantia, o novato tomou logo dois copos de café. Quinn flagrou o pequeno exagero e tentou repassar mais confiança a ele.

_ Não diga que você está nervoso, _novato. _

_ Só participei de três ensaios e esse pesadelo se repetiu a noite inteira... Eu estava no palco e soltava um grito horrível bem na hora que todos ficavam em silêncio. – Nate ajeita o figurino para acalmar os nervos.

_ Honestamente, a sua voz não é _tão ruim _e nunca cantará sozinho. Sabe a parte divertida que te falei? Então, começa logo mais. Divirta-se!

_ Eu devo agradecer pelo _não tão ruim? _– ela ri – Vou tentar seguir o seu conselho.

Sam se aproxima e fala uma bobagem qualquer sobre _se soltar _e todos acham graça. Tina flagra o leve afago que Quinn faz nas costas de Nate como _forma de apoio. _A asiática levanta os olhos e pensa seriamente em tirar sarro da colega. Porém, o namorado lhe cobra mais atenção em seu solo e ela desiste _momentaneamente. _A agitação nos corredores anuncia a aproximação do horário e Will trata de reunir os alunos para algumas palavras de incentivo. Antes de permitir a entrada do grupo no palco, o professor reserva um instante para agradecer particularmente o gesto de Nate em se juntar ao Novas Direções. As rivais da mesma escola são ovacionadas e o apresentador anuncia a entrada do último Clube do Coral. O nova-iorquino ajeita o terno pela última vez, respira fundo e relembra as palavras da loira. _Aproveite o momento. _

Como nunca havia reparado que as letras de Michael Jackson eram tão empolgantes? Como era possível jamais ter se sentido tão desinibido justamente sobre os holofotes e diante de milhares de pessoas? Inacreditavelmente, ele conseguido realizar a maioria dos passos de dança com certa dignidade e recebera diversos sorrisos de Tina e Quinn nos momentos em que arriscava elevar sua voz. Ele não tinha sido um completo desastre. Afinal, Cooter Menkins e Shannon Beiste marcavam presença na quarta fila ao lado de Kate e Al Mota. Ele sorri em resposta ao breve aceno do tio antes de deixar o palco. Os aplausos, a sensação de euforia, o cumprimento dos novos amigos, o elogio do casal de asiáticos e o rápido abraço de Quinn Fabray. Ele se solta dos braços da loira e aceita a mão do professor como reconhecimento pelo esforço.

_Em primeiro lugar, __**Novas Direções! **_Os urros de comemoração, os saltos dos colegas e a primeira ação dele é buscar pela única garota com que tinha genuinamente um passado. Ele abraça Sugar e sussurra um _parabéns _pelo segundo lugar, a menina lhe estapeia de leve e contem a tristeza no semblante. Com um gesto de cabeça, Nate ainda saúda Mercedes pelo esforço e se junta aos integrantes do grupo vencedor. O nova-iorquino se sente dividido ao abandonar o auditório logo após a pequena celebração no _melhor ponto de encontro da cidade. _Ele aceita de bom grado a carona de Finn Hudson e se surpreende ao ser incluído no passatempo planejado para o domingo. Assistir a partida de futebol de campo da FNL na casa do quarterback. Ao descer em frente a casa do tio, Nate reflete e quase se desanima ao pensar que seu compromisso como _gleek _chegara ao fim. Na segunda-feira, ele definitivamente estaria começando como desconhecido no Willian Mckinley. A maioria dos integrantes do coral seguiria com sua rotina e não seriam mais forçados a _suportar _a sua companhia.

Ele sente o celular apitar e descobre que o _garoto solitário _possuía talento para _piadinhas. "Onde você escondeu esse requebrado, MJ? Eu, Jenny e Vanessa acompanhamos a vitória do Novas Direções on-line e queríamos lhe dar os parabéns! A minha vontade é mandar esse vídeo imediatamente para a Gossip Girl. Entre mais tarde para continuarmos a rir da sua cara!". _É exatamente o que o nova-iorquino faz, assim que escapa dos comentários intermináveis do tio a respeito de sua _estréia como artista. _As piadinhas dos amigos de Nova Iorque não constrangem o mais novo morador de Ohio, muito pelo contrario. A sensação de pertencer a algum lugar nunca pareceu tão real ao herdeiro da família Archibald.

A semana começa de forma acelerada e as primeiras aulas são incapazes de garantir a concentração dos adolescentes. Ninguém suporta três matérias exatas logo nas primeiras horas da manhã de segunda-feira. A válvula de escape é o treino de basquete, que também serve para oficializar o retorno de Sam Evans ao seleto grupo de atletas da escola. Nate saia do treinamento e se dirigia para o vestiário a fim de uma ducha rápida. Precisava adiantar os afazeres e correr para o serviço. Mesmo a ocupação de simples auxiliar administrativo na empresa de Al Motta satisfazia seu desejo de independência. A sensação de se virar parcialmente sozinho fazia muito bem para sua auto-estima. Repentinamente, ele escuta o nome ser repetido por vozes distintas. _Tike _havia feito às pazes.

_ Onde você pensa que vai, carinha de Nova Iorque? – pergunta a asiática a metros de distancia.

_ Esse é o meu nome agora? – o trio ri – Eu planejava tomar um banho, posso? Sai do treino e não estou nos meus melhores momentos.

_ É, fique a vontade... Mas, depois você vai aparecer no ensaio do coral, não é? Vamos comemorar a vitória e a volta da Rachel. – Mike lhe pressiona.

_ Por quê? Pensei que a minha parte era só completar o número nas Seletivas.

_ Você não quer continuar? As seletivas, os ensaios... Foi divertido, não foi? E quando você entra nesse jogo, não tem como voltar atrás, Nate. – o asiático reconstruí a conversa do dia anterior e arranca risos do novato.

_ É, foi ótimo... Só que eu não vou aprender a cantar do dia para noite!

_ Tudo bem... Eu já tenho muita concorrência para os solos mesmo!

A fala da chinesa engrossa as risadas e o trio se dirige para a sala do coral. Aos poucos, os outros integrantes aparecem e o mais incrível é que não existem questionamentos sobre a sua presença ali. Nathaniel Archibald sente-se acolhido entre os novos amigos e, pela primeira vez, não teme que suas escolhas manchem a reputação de jovem herdeiro. Finalmente, ele estava livre e pronto para tentar descobrir o seu verdadeiro lugar no mundo e _fazer a diferença. _


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

"_**Flagrado no aeroporto de Nova Iorque retornando em grande estilo ao Upper East Side, Nate Archibald. Será que a estadia do principezinho em Ohio chegou ao fim? De qualquer forma, a neve já está caindo e as surpresas não devem demorar para dar alguma graça ao Natal deste ano. Xoxo, Gossip Girl"**_

O celular dispara com a mensagem da blogueira mais acida de Nova Iorque antes mesmo de chegar a casa de Chuck. Talvez, a ideia de passar o fim de ano com o melhor amigo não fosse realmente adequada. Nate queria dar mais privacidade ao tio, principalmente, ao escutar a ligação com Shannon Beiste e os planos insanos para a semana de folga. O homem já fizera muito em oferecer-lhe um abrigo durante o ano letivo, não precisava lhe fazer companhia também na época de festas. A limusine a sua espera no aeroporto lhe faz sentir totalmente deslocado. Desde que pisara em Lima, ele estava se acostumando a caminhar distancias consideráveis. E agora, o carrão pareceu tão fora da sua _realidade. _

Chuck e os eternos rolos com Blair, Serena e suas infindáveis idas com Dan e o tédio das festas repletas de glamour e falsidades dos ricaços. Nada havia mudado em meses! A não ser que o escândalo da sua família já havia sido substituído por outro vexame da alta sociedade. A conversa de Chuck não lhe interessa, os comentários da ex-namorada sobre sua mudança repentina de endereço são inconvenientes e Serena é a companhia menos repugnante do jantar de véspera de Natal. Ele revela que costuma conversar com os irmãos do Brooklyn e a loira acaba lhe revelando parte do eterno drama do casal. Nate escuta parte do discurso e repara mais na forma com que a loira não se assemelha tanto à Quinn Fabray como previa. Pelo menos, não na personalidade. Algum escândalo acontece, os torpedos da Gossip Girl agitam o evento, Chuck some sem dar nenhuma satisfação e o recém-chegado resolve se recolher a cobertura do Empire.

"_Mal pisou na Big Apple e já é o assunto mais comentado da GG? Tanta inveja de você, Nate. Não esqueça da minha recordação de NY. Feliz Natal!". _A mensagem de Sugar Motta lhe acorda na manhã do dia 25 de dezembro e a programação é totalmente alterada ao receber a mensagem de Chuck sobre a viagem de última hora para algum paraíso tropical com _uma garota. _Nate telefona para a família, contudo, a recusa em recebe-lo pela simples associação ao pai fugitivo lhe desanima. Ele responde ao SMS da filha do atual patrão e se deixa cair no sofá da sala enquanto procura algo interessante na televisão. A lembrança dos ensaios dos amigos durante a semana para o falado Especial para a TV de Lima lhe rende algum animo para procurar pelo programa na internet. A atração já estava disponível no site da emissora e ele se diverte com as piadas obvias escritas por Artie. O garoto tinha mesmo talento para dirigir curtas metragens e poderia ter algum sucesso no futuro. Ele apanha o celular e percebe o recebimento de uma mensagem de Serena? _O clima na minha casa está insuportável. Fiquei sabendo da "viagem do Chuck", o que acha de invadirmos o Brooklyn?" _

O rapaz nem pensa antes de digitar um sim e se encaminhar o apartamento da amiga. Dan recebe de bom humor a dupla de inesperados convidados. Jenny aparece e se joga nos braços do amigo no meio da maior provocação sobre o Clube do Coral para total surpresa de Serena. Nate nunca entendeu como todos acabaram assistindo a exibição do Novas Direções nas Seletivas e ele sendo o alvo das piadas mais infames.

_ Você cantando e dançando Michael Jackson em um coral de Ohio, enquanto Chuck e Blair estão em um cruzeiro romântico? Isso é demais para a minha cabeça! – Serena gargalha mais uma vez.

_ Se eu soubesse que você tinha essas inclinações artísticas tinha lhe convidado para o coral do colégio, Nate. Ainda que o foco do Novas Direções seja mais..._Pop. _– brinca a caçula da família Humphrey.

_ Vocês vão implicar muito ainda? Só entrei para ajudá-los a completar a equipe!

_ Fale sério, Nate, quem é a garota? – Dan tenta extrair a novidade.

_ Eu sabia que tinha uma garota por trás disso! Quem é? Eu aposto na loira! – Jenny debocha do rapaz novamente.

_ Quinn? Não, nem pensar... Ela teve ou tem algo com o cara do moicano... Ou com o cara do cabelo de Justin Bieber... Não descobri ainda ao certo! – explica o rapaz.

_ Nós definitivamente temos que conhecer Lima na próxima semana de folga! Não acredito que depois destes anos, você reencontrou Sugar Motta! A garota era louca!

_ Sugar é uma espécie de Blair no colégio. Ela tem essa doença e ninguém pode contraria-la, então, o pai acabou comprando metade da cidade... Mas, ela se tornou bem mais divertida, sabe?

_ Você parece ter se adaptado bem a essa cidade? Fica em Nova Iorque até quando?

_ Não sei, Dan. Essa viagem do Chuck bagunçou completamente os meus planos... Estava pensando em ficar até o começo de janeiro, mas, agora não faço ideia.

_ Você deveria ficar na minha casa, Nate! Eric vive reclamando que você não manda notícias e minha mãe simplesmente te adora...Podemos aproveitar todos os dias ao estilo Brooklyn, já que você não tem mais paciência para Upper East Side, não é?

O garoto esclarece que não está mais acostumado a tanta badalação e as intermináveis festas da alta sociedade. Dan comemora pelo mais novo adepto ao estilo de vida mais contido e menos refém do status social. De certa forma, a estadia na casa dos Van Der Woodsen se torna agradabilíssima e a própria Serena lhe ajuda na compra de algumas recordações para _o pessoal do coral. _Jenny e Dan cruzam a ponte praticamente todos os dias e Eric se junta nos mais inusitados programas. As badalações da alta sociedade são esquecidas e o quinteto se esbalda em passatempos mais alternativos para a completa satisfação de Dan, que termina por se aproximar novamente da antiga namorada.

No último dia do ano, Nate recebe a ligação do tio e é informado sobre o casamento relâmpago com Shannon Beiste. A novidade lhe causa a reflexão sobre a possibilidade de permanecer mais alguns dia na capital do mundo. Afinal, recém-casados mereciam alguns dias de privacidade. No primeiro dia do ano novo, a timeline de seu perfil no Facebook está cheia de mensagens de bom principio dos amigos de Lima e a terceira menção de Sugar ao blog de Gossip Girl lhe preocupa, contudo, não seria justo excluir a publicação. Boa parte das postagens a seu respeito no blog eram inteiramente verdadeiras, não fazia sentido apagar o link do blog. Chuck e Blair retornam no dia seguinte a tempo de participarem de dois passeios e reclamar incansavelmente das opções escolhidas para os últimos dias livres do colégio.

"_**Digam garotas de Upper East Side, a partida de Nate Archibald para o exílio em Ohio é boa ou má notícia? O jovem herdeiro esteve totalmente fora do meu radar nestas férias na antiga cidade. Será que nos veremos de novo? Algo deve ter mudado no antigo principezinho do Upper East Side, não é meninas? Beijinhos, Gossip Girl" **_

O tio e a... A nova tia? Estavam a sua espera no aeroporto e senão bastassem as alianças, as expressões insanas de alegria denunciaram a pequena aventura natalina dos recém-casados. Nate entrega os presentes aos dois, conta brevemente os dias transcorridos na Big Apple e a simples menção a rejeição familiar irrita visivelmente Cooter. O homem sabia como era ser esquecido pelos próprios parentes.

Ao retornar a sua nova realidade na terça-feira, Nate sente a estranha sensação de estar de volta ao seu lugar de direito. Ele é sofre com de perguntas sobre os dias na metrópole pelos amigos nas primeiras aulas e quase é expulso da classe graças a curiosidade insaciável de Kurt e Rachel. A única forma de emudecê-los é a entrega das pequenas lembranças. Nada exorbitante, entretanto que coloca um sorriso no rosto e um reco nos respectivos tagarelas. Sugar causa um alvoroço nos corredores ao abrir o embrulho com o seu presente _atrasado _de Natal, o que genuinamente surpreende o rapaz é a retribuição. A jaqueta era exatamente o tipo de peça que nunca sairia do guarda-roupa de Nate Archibald.

Outra curiosidade é descobrir a ausência de tarefa da semana no coral, já que a maioria dos integrantes estava ocupada com sugestões para o pedido de casamento que senhor Schuester faria a Emma Pillsbury. O calouro preferiu se ausentar da ação romântica e focar seus esforços para a estréia como jogador de basquete de Lima. O primeiro jogo aconteceria nos próximos dias e o rapaz teria que melhorar consideravelmente seus arremessos para não acabar como mero reserva. Distraidamente, ele abandonava seus cadernos no armário ao flagrar a passagem de Quinn Fabray. Com os ensaios sendo totalmente opcionais naquela semana, se tornou impossível encontrar todos os colegas reunidos. Por isso, a recordação da loira ainda estava guardada. Ela sorri pela gentileza e cora fracamente ao encarar o calouro.

_ Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Quinn. Então, como foram as festas de fim de ano?

_ Boas. Eu fiquei os últimos dias do ano enfiada no meu quarto, enquanto os meus parentes fingiam se suportar e sentavam-se a mesa apenas para continuar discutindo.

_ É, eu tenho muita experiência em situações assim. – o rapaz sorri pela coincidência.

_ Mas, teve seu lado positivo, sabe? Eu encontrei um site muito interessante! Você já ouviu falar do blog da Gossip Girl? – ele passa a mão pelos cabelos _ Tem muita, muita coisa sobre o seu passado, _novato. _

_ Como... Como que você descobriu isso? – a fala não esconde o desconforto.

_ Acredite, eu queria apenas lhe deixar uma mensagem de Feliz Natal e acabei lendo a publicação da Sugar... Estava entediada e acabei entrando e... UAU! Não entendo como alguém consegue ser tão bem informada!

_ Muita gente se faz essa mesma pergunta... Mas, se você ainda está falando comigo...Acho que o meu passado não é tão assustador, não é? – ele tenta sorri.

_ Não, esperava coisas mais sombrias de um riquinho criado em Nova Iorque... Mas, vi que temos muito em comum...E parece que você está longe de ser uma má influencia. Agora, não posso falar o mesmo de seu amigo Chuck Bass...

_ Não, por favor, nem tente definir Chuck... Ele é mais alto estilo _Upper East Side _de ser. Ele se decepcionaria senão passasse exatamente essa impressão... – ela sorri – Isso é tão injusto... Você sabe absolutamente tudo sobre mim e eu... Bem sei que seu nome é Quinn Fabray, excelente cantora e arrasa em Física.

_ E isso não é o suficiente?

_ Pode ser, mas, eu gostaria de saber mais uma coisa... – ela estranha – Você vai ao jogo de basquete desta sexta-feira? – o rapaz se escora no armário e sorri de canto.

_ É, Mercedes comentou algo... Eu nem tinha pensado nisso... Pode ser interessante.

Quinn Fabray adentra ao ginásio do Willian Mckinley estranhando que metade da arquibancada esteja vazia. A temporada da equipe estava longe de empolgar a torcida. Ainda assim reconheceu Mike, Tina e Mercedes na quinta fileira. Ela acena de volta e se encaminha para junto dos amigos. Ao sentar, ela observa a entrada dos atletas e devolve discretamente o cumprimento do estreante da noite. Sam Evans bate no ombro de Nate, alertando-o para o chamado do treinador. Finalmente, seria revelada a equipe titular. Aparentemente, o técnico procurava por drásticas mudanças no estilo de jogo do time, já que optou por iniciar com os dois atletas integrados mais recentemente. Mike aponta alguém na quadra e grita um nome quase esquecido em Lima: Matt Rutherford.

A partida é bastante equilibrada e decidida nos instantes finais após bom passe do nova-iorquino para o loiro, que acerta a cesta de três pontos. Com a vantagem mínima, o time da casa mantem a posse da bola e apenas gasta o tempo até o apito final. O quarteto puxa as palmas, que contagiam a pequena torcida presente no ginásio. Na seqüência, os adolescentes se encaminham para a saída do ginásio a fim de aguardar pela aparição dos atletas. O primeiro a dar as caras é Matt, recepcionado calorosamente pelos antigos amigos. O negro passaria o fim de semana na casa do melhor amigo para matar as saudades de Lima. Os jogadores da equipe da casa começavam a surgir e Sam e Nate aparecem comentando os _seus respectivos lances _e sorrindo pela excelente estréia. Matt Rutherford é formalmente apresentado a dupla de _adversários _e Mercedes trata de apressar os amigos para o restante da programação da noite.

_ Nós estávamos pensando em ficar pelo boliche mesmo, sabem? É a noite do karaokê e poderíamos arrasar nas apresentações! – a negra fala diretamente aos "intrusos", ou seja, Nate, Sam e Quinn.

_ É, verdade. Além disso, a pizza de lá é certamente a melhor da cidade! – a asiática reforça o planejamento.

_ Pelo visto, nada mudou desde que eu fui embora, não é? – o negro brinca e é prontamente abraçado por Mercedes para desgosto do loiro.

_ Bom, eu não quero atrapalhar os planos de vocês... Eu só... – a fala do novato é cortada.

_ Cale a boca, carinho novo. Você e o loiro podem fazer o favor de entrar logo no carro? Estou com pressa para acabar com vocês no boliche. – os dois dão de ombros e aceitam a carona. Se havia algo a se aprender sobre Mercedes Jones, era nunca a contrariá-la.

_ Não vai ser muito difícil... Já que eu sou uma desgraça nesse jogo.

_ É, fato novo. Eu realmente não sabia disso.

Mercedes fecha a porta do carro e pelo espelho estranha a interação entre o nova-iorquino e a loira, enquanto que Sam não tirava os olhos de cima dela. A negra sorri para o passageiro e dá a partida, seguindo atrás do veiculo dirigido por Mike Chang. Realmente, Nate era uma negação para acertar os benditos pinos. A cada tentativa, nova maré de risadas e um registro de recorde negativo. Ele é o primeiro a desistir do jogo e se responsabiliza em adiantar os pedidos de pizzas e procurar uma mesa estrategicamente próxima ao palco. Ele puxa uma cadeira, observa os amigos disputando a ultimada rodada e ri de si mesmo. Suas noites de sexta-feira nunca foram tão calmas e estranhamente agradáveis. O rapaz toma um gole do refrigerante e acena chamando a atenção do asiático. O time formado por Mercedes, Quinn e Matt humilhou Mike, Tina e Sam na contagem dos pontos e a quarta coisa que ele descobriu sobre Quinn Fabray fora sua facilidade para arrancar um sorriso seu. A loira possuía um humor diferenciado e personalidade suficiente para fazer piada com as próprias falhas. Talvez, ele chegasse a esse nível de confiança algum dia. O garoto negro sugere outra competição. Desta vez, o famoso "eu nunca". Era a forma mais pratica e honesta para se conhecerem e compartilharem as mudanças desde a sua transferência.

_ Eu nunca pisei em Nova Iorque! – o negro puxa a brincadeira e provoca a bebedeira geral.

_ Eu nunca... Nunca tive uma queda por Quinn Fabray! – rebate Mike colocando uma vermelhidão no rosto do melhor amigo e uma interrogação na cabeça do novato.

Mercedes quase perde o fôlego com elétricas risadas, Tina disfarça o riso, a garota mencionada tenta esconder o rubor em seu rosto e desvia o olhar para o chão. Contudo, outra surpresa causa nova leva de questionamentos. Como previsto, Sam e Matt levam os copos aos lábios e viram as doses... Segundos depois, Nate segue o exemplo. Quinn sentada ao seu lado lhe fita desconcertada.

_ O que? Eu estava com sede... – brinca o calouro... – Minha vez, certo? Ok... Eu nunca dancei Single Ladies no meio de uma partida de futebol! – os rapazes olham-no raivosos e a negra ri alto ao soltar a sua contribuição para a brincadeira.

_ Eu nunca fui candidata à coroa do baile de formatura! – a loira bufa, vira a dose rapidamente e os olhares se fixam novamente no jovem Archibald.

_ Você ainda está com sede, carinha novo? – provoca Tina.

_ Não, eu fui indicado à rei no ano passado... Péssima ideia do meu melhor amigo... – ele bebe outro copo.

_ O que aconteceu? Você socou mais alguém?

_ Não, muito pelo contrario... Meu pai e eu discutimos feio no meio da rua e acabamos na delegacia... Não aproveitei nada daquele baile... – a confissão abala o bom humor do grupo.

_ Certo... Tenho outra... Eu nuca perdi uma partida de boliche!

A afirmação de Quinn quebra o protocolo do drama e decreta nova rodada de embriaguez para os derrotados e o pior jogador da história da Big Apple. Logo, Nate reclama de estar sendo conduzido para a embriaguez pelos amigos. As gargalhadas retornam para a mesa e Mercedes propõe um número musical inteiramente feminino. Os garotos ovacionam a performance e Matt convoca o melhor amigo para uma destruir uma canção qualquer. Sam interpreta uma melodia country e insiste para a negra lhe acompanhe em um dueto romântico. As garotas até insistem e tentam colocar Nate no palco sem sucesso. A única ação dele é aplaudir as excelentes apresentações dos colegas. Mais pizza, outras sessões musicais, piadas sem sentidos, confissões levemente alcoolizadas e muitas gargalhadas.

Mercedes dá voltas para achar a casa da amiga e Nate nota a pequena confusão mental da motorista ao contornarem pela terceira vez a mesma rua. Ele desce, agradece pela companhia e afirma que poderia muito bem caminhar para a casa do tio, entretanto, o senso de bom moço antes lhe faz acompanhar Quinn até a porta de casa. Os dois andam os poucos metros em um silêncio quase constrangedor.

_ Não foi exatamente a noite que eu esperava... E eu ainda sei muito pouco sobre você, Quinn Fabray.

_ É, e eu descobri que você é um desastre no boliche... E nem tanto no basquete... – os dois sorriem levemente pelo singelo deboche – Mas, eu realmente me diverti muito!

_ Yeah, eu não lembro da última vez que ri tanto... – ele leva as mãos aos bolsos da calça jeans. O jeito quase descontraído de se vertir ainda lhe causava estranheza.

_ Então, você ta pensando em aparecer na casa do Mike para a maratona de filmes? Aposto que veremos _Footlose..._ – ela sorri de canto e coloca a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta.

_ Ele é vidrado em dança, não é? – ela concorda com um gesto de cabeça – É, pode ser divertido... Se eu descobrir onde ele mora, acho que irei sim...

_ É do outro lado da cidade..._Podemos ir juntos, se quiser..._ A casa do seu tio fica tão perto daqui, eu poderia lhe dar uma carona.

_ Seria ótimo... É outra coisa que eu sei sobre _Quinn Fabray... _Excelente cantora, arrasa em física, detona no boliche e sabe _dirigir _decentemente. – ele brinca e a loira lhe empurra de leve.

_ Chegue depois das oito horas e você vai descobrir outra coisa sobre mim... _Eu odeio ficar esperando! _

_ Não se preocupe, pontualidade é uma das maiores qualidades da família Archibald.

_ Veremos... Boa noite, _carinha de Nova Iorque!_

_ Sério, esse é o meu nome agora?

Quinn destranca a porta e volta a encarar o rapaz com uma risadinha debochada nos lábios. Nate finalmente devolve o _"boa noite" _e ela acompanha pela fresta da porta, os seus passos para fora da propriedade da família Fabray. Das dezenas de bizarrices que Quinn Fabray descobriu sobre Nathaniel Archibald no site da Gossip Girl, a única que lhe chamou verdadeiramente a atenção fora a definição como _eterno bom moço. _Ele era a personificação do príncipe encantado que toda garota poderia sonhar, entretanto, contos de fadas não faziam mais parte da vida de Quinn desde a gravidez inesperada. Por isso, ela teimava em chama-lo de _carinha de Nova Iorque, _porque Nate jamais passaria disto. Jamais _seria o seu príncipe encantado, ela passara desta fase... E precisava tomar as rédeas da própria jornada. _Sem distrações, sem príncipes e, especialmente, sem dar importância a carinhas de Nova Iorque.


	6. Chapter 6

"**As coisas estão bem entediantes em Upper East Side desde que o principezinho de Nova Iorque sumiu para a solidão de Ohio. Alguém sabe o que N. anda fazendo? Aposto que chorar pela Rainha B. e o reinado de terror ao lado de C.B. ou pela volta S. com o garoto solitário está descartado"**

Semana Michael Jackson? Tudo bem, dançar as músicas nas Seletivas tinha sido legal, mas, passar dias só ouvindo o Rei do Pop era exagero. Trabalhar com Al Motta era bacana, principalmente, pela compreensão com sua carga horária totalmente maluca com ensaios e treinos. O empresário acatava as mudanças constantes de entrada e saída do funcionário desde que mantivesse a qualidade no trabalho e dentro das salas de aula. O casamento do tio continuava com ares de lua de mel e por isso, o sobrinho achava digno passar a maior parte do tempo longe da casa ou trancado no próprio quarto.

As conversa com os irmãos do Brooklyn aconteciam com freqüência, Serena começou a deixar mais mensagens em sua timeline, Chuck ligou mais duas vezes, mas Blair continuava distante. Menos mal. Ele ainda não sabia ao certo como lidar com os sentimentos sobre ex-namorada e toda a confusão do ano anterior. Afinal, ele passara metade de seus dezessete anos como namorado de Blair Waldorf e isso era difícil de esquecer.

Na quinta-feira, Kurt lhe olhou atravessado durante as aulas e nem mesmo Mike trocou mais do que cumprimentos. Tudo pela falta no ensaio anterior? Ele precisou fazer algumas voltas para a empresa e saiu mais cedo da escola. Não, era bem mais sério. Alguém chamado Sebastian tinha provocado uma briga entre os corais e jogado sal grosso no olho de Blaine. Ele se sentiu péssimo e ligou para o garoto, que ainda se recuperava da pequena cirurgia. No último dia da semana, ele se arrastou pelos corredores exausto pelo massacrante treino de basquete. Após a vitória no jogo da semana passada, o treinador percebeu a melhora na equipe com a entrada dos novatos. A classificação para a próxima fase não parecia mais tão improvável. Mas, nem a aparência deplorável e o péssimo humor afastaram o enxerido Jacob Ben Israel, que enfiou a câmera na sua cara e disparou dezenas de perguntas. O rapaz tratou de acelerar o passo e deixar o fofoqueiro falando sozinho. O ambiente caótico no Glee Club não facilitou as coisas.

_ Eu estou cansado desse papo de que as "coisas vão melhorar", porque não estou interessado nisso! Eu quero que tudo se ajeite agora, quero que essas pessoas sintam a dor que nos fazem sentir. Não, eu quero que sintam a minha dor...Porque francamente, é tudo que eu tenho a oferecer! – berra Artie

O cadeirante e o asiático apresentam um número bastante expressivo do clássico "Scream", de Michael Jackson. A força da canção impressiona o nova-iorquino, que jamais compreendeu o poder de _simples versos. _Aqueles jovens realmente acreditavam que uma canção poderia fazer a diferença. Era uma bela forma de encarar a vida, porém, não estava mais se tornavam suficiente para aplacar as dificuldades do cotidiano. O ensaio é encerrado e ele apanha a mochila para se retirar. Entretanto, o vazio do recinto e o piano a disposição lhe dão coragem para dedilhar algumas notas. Apesar dos anos sem praticar, ele ainda levava jeito para tocar o instrumento clássico.

Nate havia começado as aulas de piano atendendo a um capricho bobo de sua mãe. Nos meses em que a professora freqüentou a casa da família Archibald, a relação entre mãe e filho progrediu significativamente. A mulher adorava acompanhar os ensaios do garoto e logo que a primeira música havia sido aprendida, ela sentou-se ao lado dele e cantarolou quase aos sussurros. Ele nunca viu a mulher tão feliz como naquele momento. Era a música predileta dela... _You Are Not Alone (Você não está sozinho), _de Michael Jackson. Por dias consecutivos, ela esperava a professora ir embora e repetia a mesma cena. Acomodava-se no banco diante do piano e esperava queo filho embalasse as notas corretas e cantava. Nate decorou a letra apenas ouvindo-a cantar. Outras canções vieram e a rotina se manteve por algumas semanas... Atéo Capitão considerar inadequado que um herdeiro milionário desperdiçasse a infância com noções de instrumentos clássicos. As aulas de piano e saxofone foram suspensas, a relação mãe e filho se tornou novamente distante e aqueles momentos ficaram restritos a sua memória.

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be?_

_You're not here with me_

_You never said good-bye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go?_

_And leave my world so cold?_

Quinn estranha o pequeno ruído vindo da sala de coral e a sensação só afunilou ao reparar na presença de Kurt, Rachel e Mercedes conversando seriamente metros a sua frente. Normalmente, o trio permanecia até mais tarde repassando canções ou elaborando novas performances. A curiosidade apressa seus passos e ela flagra o impensável. Nate Archibald tocava decentemente o piano e cantando uma música da tarefa da semana em um tom baixíssimo. A voz não era desagradável. O timbre dele não se regulava as notas mais suaves e a afinação se perdia nos momentos de maior precisão. Nada que algumas semanas de pratica não surtisse o devido efeito.

_Every day I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away?_

_Something whispers_

_In my ear and says_

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_ Se eu soubesse que você mandava tão bem nas músicas de Michael Jackson, teria pedido que me acompanhasse em **Never Can Say Goodbye** no ensaio de ontem. – a loira fala provocando a súbita virada do rapaz para lhe fitar. O rosto é tingido de vermelho pelo inusitado flagrante.

_ Você me assustou... – ele leva a mão ao coração acelerado e coloca um sorriso no rosto dela – Ah...Sinto muito por ter perdido isso... Soube que você arrasou...E... Bem, parabéns por Yale. Sam me contou sobre a sua entrada no treino de basquete. – ele se levanta ainda sem jeito.

_ Obrigada. Eu não imaginava que seria aceita... E você já começou a receber cartas? A sua antiga escola começa esses procedimentos bem antes, não é?

_ É, mas, não tenho ideia do que fazer depois da escola... Meu pai insistia para que me formasse na mesma faculdade... E eu teria sido aceito antes... Bem, antes de tudo isso... Agora, torço para que a Universidade de Nova Iorque ache alguma graça na minha redação... E meu tio sugeriu que me inscrevesse para a Ohio State. Ele trabalha lá e poderia me encaixar no programa de bolsas por mérito esportivo.

_ Então, o carinha de Nova Iorque pode se tornar mais um carinha de Ohio. – ele ri pela brincadeira com o apelido – E essa música... Algum motivo especial? Talvez... Saudades de Blair Waldorf? – ela sugere e se surpreende pela gargalhada dele.

_ Façamos o seguinte... Eu digo os meus motivos e você conta os seus... – ela concorda silenciosamente - _You Are Not Alone _era a canção predileta da minha mãe... E não tenho uma conversa sincera com ela... Desde... Não sei... Cinco ou seis anos... - ele mira o chão visivelmente desconfortável – Sua vez, Fabray.

A loira toma posse do banco do pianista e passa a mão pelas teclas sem nenhuma preocupação com a harmonia musical. Ela se demora mais alguns segundos calculando as palavras e encontra o olhar do calouro antes de disparar a sua motivação.

_ Eu quero e não quero ir embora de Lima... Quero dizer, eu sempre sonhei em abandonar esse fim de mundo e ser bem sucedida... Mas, esse é o único lar que conheço.

_ Acho que isso é normal, né... Se bem que eu não posso dizer o mesmo de Nova Iorque... Me sinto muito bem aqui, sabe? – ele comenta sentando-se ao lado dela.

_ É, Lima é ótima para se passar uma temporada... Não a vida toda, calouro. – ela brinca e nota que as mãos dele passeiam pelo piano com extrema afinação – Você é muito bom nisso, especialmente, para alguém que ficou tanto tempo sem praticar.

_ Eu não era acima da média, só me esforçava bastante... Era o único momento que minha mãe prestava atenção em mim...Então, sempre tentava prolongar ao máximo.

_ Acho que te entendo... Por um longo tempo, eu lidei com essa tensão... Nunca desapontar meus pais, ser a filha perfeita... Viver de acordo com as expectativas dos outros... Mas, as coisas desabam independente do que quanto a gente se esforce.

_ Acho que nós temos muita coisa em comum, Quinn Fabray. – ele sorri de leve – Você conhece a ruína do meu mundo... É muito complicado me contar a sua versão?

_ É bem esquisito que você ainda não saiba, não é segredo para ninguém... Mas, ainda é complicado falar a respeito... – ela suspira – Eu engravidei há três anos do Puck... _O maior erro da minha vida..._ – o rapaz lhe encara contrariado – Não a criança... _Beth..._Achei melhor deixa-la para adoção... Shelby, a treinadora do outro coral do escola, acabou a escolhendo ainda na maternidade...

_ Agora, entendo porque a sua mãe surtaria se encontrasse o Puck... – ela sorri amargurada – Seus pais concordaram com isso? Quero dizer... É um caminho sem volta.

_ Na verdade, meu pai me expulsou de casa ao saber da gravidez... – o rosto dele se contrai – Mas, minha mãe me procurou pouco antes do parto... Ainda assim, optei pela adoção... Achei que estava tomando a melhor decisão pela Beth... – ela suspira temerosa pela reação do rapaz, que coça a cabeça antes de abrir a boca.

_ Honestamente, eu não sei o que dizer... Bom... Isso... É... Deve ter sido confuso... Com a volta da Shelby ao colégio neste ano... Deve ter sido difícil...

_ Ficou uma loucura... Eu fiz péssimas escolhas... E... – ela apanha o celular e seleciona uma foto do começo do ano ainda com os cabelos tingidos e a atitude errada – Fiquei mais do que confusa... Sou eu... No início deste ano... – o garoto olha a fotografia e ela mostra outra imagem – Foi a primeira fotografia que vi da Beth depois do parto...

_ Ela é muito parecida com você... E não deve ser nada fácil ouvir isso de todo mundo... Shelby ainda mantem contato? – ele entrega o celular a dona.

_ Eventualmente, ela manda emails com fotos da Beth e algumas datas importantes... Eu arruinei as coisas para Shelby em Lima...E é incrível que ela me mantenha informada. – os olhos dela repousam sobre o piano e o rosto é tingido de vermelho. Inesperadamente, ele repousa uma das mãos sobre a dela e arrisca um sorriso de canto.

_ Eu nunca imaginei _algo tão complicado..._Mas, é bom saber mais sobre Quinn Fabray... – ela devolve o sorriso – A propósito, você fica bem de rosa.

A loira bufa incrédula e inspira profundamente. O silêncio recai sobre os dois e ele acha interessante iniciar outra melodia. Quinn repete os toques dele nas teclas e arranca sons quase _harmoniosos. _O garoto repete a seqüência com mais calma e reforça os caminhos dedilhados. Ela consegue uma boa repetição e cantarola as sete notas musicais. O nova-iorquino aplaude a sua percepção, elogia a fácil memorização para a seqüência instrumental mais básica e confessa que levou uma tarde inteira para perceber o que estava tentando arrancar do piano. A singela troca perdura encoberta pelo silêncio até ser quebrada pela descoberta de Tina Cohen-Chang. A asiática ri baixinho antes de chamar a atenção dos amigos. _Algo estava crescendo entre os dois, _disso a penetra poderia ter certeza.

_ Ei, procurei vocês por toda a escola... – a voz recoloca os adolescentes na órbita terrestre – Só queria confirmar... Vocês vão à festa na minha casa, certo? 

_ Festa? Eu não estou sabendo de nada, Tina. – o calouro se levanta e esconde as mãos nos bolsos apenas para ter com o que se distrair.

_ Ah... Desculpa, Nate... Esqueci completamente que você faltou ontem... Então, é uma surpresa para comemorar o aniversário do Mike... Bem simples, sabe? Só o pessoal do Glee Club... Mike não gosta de nada muito grande... Vocês vão, não é? Desculpei o Blaine pela cirurgia e o Sam por já ter comprado a passagem para o Kentucky!

_ Oh, certo...Claro que vou, Tina... Obrigado pelo convite! – a asiática se despede após ter a confirmação da loira – Ok... Eu estou encrencado... Porque se eu horrível em física e no boliche, consigo ser ainda pior para comprar presentes.

Quinn gargalha com vontade diante da bizarra confissão. Em que universo alternativo, ela estaria rindo depois de contar detalhes tão sigilosos de sua vida para um completo desconhecido? De qualquer forma, essa era sua estranha situação ao combinar de ajudar o rapaz a escolher algo para o melhor dançarino do coral. Por sorte, o patrão consentiu em liberá-lo mais cedo e pode comparecer pontualmente ao encontro no pequeno centro de Lima. Por um tempo indeterminado, os dois adolescentes buscam por coisas econômicas e que poderiam agradar o simpático aniversariante. Ele suspira aliviado ao entregar para a atendente da loja a sua escolha para ser embrulhada. Com a mesma sensação de dever cumprido, ele se joga na cadeira da simples sorvete e se compromete em pagar uma casquinha para a sua _acompanhante. _A loira ri mais uma vez e aceita a gentileza sem reparar no avançar da hora. A conversa flui em torno de amenidades como o sabor predileto de cada um e pequenas frações de lembranças incomodas sobre sorvetes e seus estragos em roupas caras.

Ele nunca se sentiu tão a vontade com uma garota mesmo namorando Blair por quase uma década. Ela jamais se divertiu tanto na companhia de um rapaz como naquele _não encontro. _E se alguém perguntasse para qualquer um dos dois saberia que os melhores sorvetes que provaram na vida fora naquela lojinha simples no interior de Ohio no fim da tarde daquela sexta-feira.

Nate estava tão entretido na conversa que quase viu seu sorvete parar no chão. Seria muito desperdício para uma simples ligação de Dan Humphey. O garoto solitário queria alertar ao amigo que não estaria on-line como combinado, já que sairia com _Serena. _Nate ri debochado e recebe a mesma risadinha irônica ao reconhecer que _estava _com Quinn Fabray. Quando o amigo de Nova Iorque conta aos gritos para a irmã sobre o _encontro inocente, _Nate é obrigado a desligar e fitar os olhos curiosos da garota a sua frente. Ele coça a cabeça e tenta inventar alguma coisa analisando a hora no celular... _19h38minutos... _Isso era atrasado para caramba, principalmente, para a festinha marcada para dali uma hora.

No susto, ele se levanta e corre para pagar a conta. A garota praticamente esquece da ligação e trata de acelerar o passo para a vizinhança. Carona e hora de partida para a casa de Tina acertada e Nate dispara para a residência do tio, e mentalmente agradece ao bom preparo físico conquistado ao longo dos anos de corrida no Central Park. Os cumprimentos dos tios mal são respondidos e ele some dentro do quarto. Banho, roupa e presente. Nada muito difícil... Ao sair do chuveiro, encara o armário reduzido e escolhe uma calça jeans e suéter de sua preferência. Não perde muito tempo arrumando o cabelo e surge novamente na sala para se reportar aos adultos. Afinal, estava hospedado de favor e o mínimo que deveria era prestar contas de seu paradeiro. Ao mencionar o transporte para a pequena comemoração, Cooter tira sarro do afilhado e avisa que da próxima vez poderia pedir o carro emprestado. _Era a terceira vez que precisava de carona da garota. _Mais do que na hora de retribuir o favor. Shannon sai em sua defesa e ele consegue deixar a casa com algum rastro de dignidade.

Ele para diante da porta e confere o horário. Alguns minutos de folga. As batidas e a surpresa é ser recepcionado por uma mulher loira de meia idade e mais preocupada em continuar com a conversa ao telefone do que averiguar a sua identidade. Nate gagueja algo suficientemente bom para ganhar acesso ao interior da residência da família Fabray pela primeira vez. A mulher some no corredor e ele se distrai com o espelho. O cabelo estava mais comprido do que o habitual. Teria que dar um jeito nisso na primeira oportunidade. O suéter estava sendo ajeitado pela quinta vez, quando Judy Fabray se apresentou devidamente ao desconhecido. Ela gritou para a filha no andar superior que o_ amigo havia chegado _e a resposta veio como um _"já vou". _

Nate estava aflito. A mulher lhe indicou educadamente o caminho para a sala de estar e comentou algo sobre a _festinha. _O garoto se limitou a sorrir e acenar com a cabeça. Por que o nervosismo? Céus, ele nem estava esperando a garota para um encontro! Era só uma carona... Seria mesmo? Ele pisca algumas vezes e se foca no assunto escolhido pela dona da casa. Música? Algo sobre a tarefa da semana e a apresentação da filha... O rapaz revela que precisou perder o ensaio para colocar o _trabalho _em dia. A menção de emprego causa uma ligeira boa impressão na mulher. Antes que a conversa se aprofundasse, Quinn desce as escadas ainda ajeitando a roupa.

_ Desculpa a demora, Nate. Podemos ir?

O seu nome ser pronunciado por ela era novidade. _Novato, calouro _ou _carinha de Nova Iorque _já soavam familiares aos seus ouvidos. Ele confirma com a cabeça, se despede gentilmente de Judy Fabray e se dirige para a garagem, juntamente com a loira. O pequeno trajeto tem início e o silêncio só é quebrado pela música que ecoava do rádio. Ao perceber a música em execução, a motorista aumenta significativamente o volume e cantarola no embalo de **Coldplay, Viva La Vida**.

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you'd gone there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_That was when I ruled the world_

_ É, eu sinto muito por ter perdido a sua apresentação desta semana... Mas, não precisa ficar se gabando o tempo inteiro, Fabray! – ela revira os olhos e muda de estação – Eu estava brincando... Você ta ótima! – ela lhe mira de relance – _Cantando... _– ele se embaralha com as palavras.

_ Hum... Obrigada então. – ela responde e se prepara para estacionar.

Pelo visto, a maioria dos colegas de Glee Club já havia chegado. Ela desliga o carro, apanha o presente e libera a porta para que o passageiro possa descer. Intrigado, ele desarruma o cabelo e desiste de descer imediatamente.

_ Algum problema? – a loira pergunta quase indigna pela demora.

_ Não... Eu...Eu deveria ter dito isso antes... Mas... Enfim... Você ta ótima e não só _cantando...Isso foi horrível..._Não soou da forma que eu queria... – ele se complica mais.

_ Novamente, _obrigada por isso._ Agora, vem... Acho que estamos atrasados.

Soou errado, porém, totalmente compreensível. Soou na medida exata para que ela ligasse o alerta de maneira mais contundente no próprio cérebro. O _carinha de Nova Iorque _estava se tornando figura bastante presente em sua rotina e isso não estava previsto. Portanto, não poderia ser tolerado. O grande problema na sua atual ambição de _ganhar as Nacionais, se formar com méritos no colégio e se mudar para New Haven _era que lidar com Nate Archibald era completamente diferente de se relacionar com Puck, Finn e Sam. Ele fizera o caminho inverso... Saira do Centro do Mundo para se refugiar no _fim do mundo. O principezinho do Upper East Side _e a _princesinha provinciana de Ohio _nunca dariam certo... Todavia, porque se sentia tão confortável ao entrar na casa de Tina ao lado dele?

Os olhares se ajustam aos recém-chegados e os risinhos debochados partem de Santana e Mercedes instantaneamente. _Nunca daria certo_. O maior erro de Quinn foi conjugar o verbo no tempo inadequado... Não era mais questão de evitar um _futuro próximo, _aquilo já estava acontecendo e a maioria dos integrantes do seu restrito mundinho estava ciente. Por isso, ninguém estranhou quando o braço dele repousou preguiçosamente nos ombros dela por alguns minutos durante o típico jantar oriental. Por isso, ela se sentiu a vontade para procurar sem constrangimento pelo colo dele no meio do longuíssimo filme chinês. _Por isso, _ela sorriu de volta ao ser acordada com tamanho cuidado tão logo as luzes foram acesas. Não, não era mais _questão de duvidar que daria certo..._Era apenas questão de compreender _porque parecia tão certo. _


	7. Chapter 7

Nate Archibald era um cara _muito, muito sortudo. _Esgotado, mas, sortudo. Pelo menos, era como se sentia no momento em estacionou o carro do tio na garagem na manhã de domingo depois de assistir um ótimo show de rock clássico, festejar a noite toda com os amigos e beijar a garota mais bonita que conheceu na vida. É, ele poderia ter cometido dezenas de idiotices antes, porém, não deixaria que a história com Quinn Fabray se limitasse aquela noite.

Em estado catatônico, ele escuta o tio entrar no quarto procurando pela chave do veículo e chama-lo para o almoço em um restaurante. O homem ri pela falta de senso de realidade do sobrinho e apenas recosta a porta ao sair. Somente no meio da tarde, o nova-iorquino reúne forças para se arrastar até a cozinha em busca de algo para se alimentar. O estomago latejava de fome e a treinadora de futebol indicou que havia um prato no forno. Alimentado e levemente racional, decide fazer companhia aos adultos que assistiam alguma partida de basquete na televisão. Os olhos não ficam mais do que meia hora abertos e o ronco adolescente invade a sala provocando a gargalhada do casal.

**Noah Puckerman **aceitou a solicitação de amizadede** Jenny Humphrey, Serena Van Der Woodsen, Dan Humphrey e Eric Van Der Woodsen.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Festival de Rock Alternativo em Akron foi sensacional! O bom e velho rock in roll esteve em alta neste fim de semana...E nas melhores companhias de Nova Iorque**!**

**Jenny Humphrey, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones e outras 6 pessoas curtiram isso.**

**Nate Archibald **adicionou quatro fotos no álbum Fim de semana de Rock** com Quinn Fabray, Jenny Humphrey, Serena Van Der Woodsen, Dan Humphrey, Eric Van Der Woodsen, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang e Sugar Motta. **

**Sam Evans, Eric Van Der Woodsen, Sugar Motta e outras 8 pessoas curtiram isso. **

O rapaz sorri ao constatar que as amizades iniciadas no fim de semana davam amostras de que prosperariam mesmo com a distância entre a capital do mundo e o fim do mundo. Pena que _certa garota _estivesse _off-line _justamente na hora em que conseguiu pensar em vasculhar seu facebook. Pela ausência de alteração na timeline, Quinn nem deveria ter dado as caras na rede social. O embate aconteceria na manhã seguinte, o que lhe preocupava muitíssimo. Afinal, o que diria assim que encarasse a garota? Contudo, o receio não se confirma, já que a primeira batalhe é burlar a insistência dos amigos para que realizassem seu primeiro solo no Glee Club.

_ Fala sério, Nate! É a semana perfeita para o seu primeiro solo...Não temos nenhuma tarefa e os mais críticos do coral, entenda como Rachel, Kurt e Santana, estão alienados demais com seus _namoros _para ficar analisando a sua performance. – incentiva Artie.

_ Não sei, cara. Eu sou péssimo cantando e não sei que música escolher... Não tem nenhuma música que _fale por mim. _

_ Acredite, você não pode ser pior do que Sugar ou do que a minha primeira tentativa de cantar... Foi um dueto muito estranho com a Tina. Além disso, você toca piano, não é?

_ Não! Eu tocava piano anos atrás... E arrisco um pouco de saxofone! Nada demais!

_ Eu me disponho a ensaiar depois da aula, o que acha? Tenho certeza que conseguimos encaixar algo mais acústico e você pode encerrar com notas de sax... Será fantástico!

_ Não vou conseguir escapar de vocês, não é mesmo? – o trio acena negativamente e ele se rende. A duvida era encontrar a canção perfeita.

Outra questão precisaria ser resolvida durante a terceira aula da segunda-feira. Ele se atrasa por ficar de papo com um colega da equipe de basquete e quase não tem permissão para entrar na sala de aula. No canto direito, ele repara nos cochichos entre as garotas que mais lhe colocavam medo em toda a Lima. _Mercedes Jones e Santana Lopez. _Mais na frente, ele repara na feição serena de Quinn, que já registrava as noções de químicas escritas no quadro-negro. Ele puxa uma cadeira ao lado de Finn e joga os livros na mesa. O quarterback lhe dá um risinho debochado e volta a prestar atenção no professor. Pelo visto, os _embalos de sábado a noite _já haviam se espalhado entre os integrantes do coral, ou seja, seu romance não tinha mais nada de secreto.

_ Ouvi dizer que os nova-iorquinos acabaram com o voto de silencio. Não é incrível, Mercedes? – a latina debocha após o sinal de troca de aula.

_ Pegue leve, Santana. Fiquei sabendo que a procura pela música ideal está difícil. Quer um conselho, Nate? Cante a primeira coisa que surgir na sua cabeça!

_ É, faça isso... Você mesmo disse que está mudando desde que pisou em Lima. Poderia ser a forma de colocar tudo isso para fora, entende? – Finn sugere ao colega.

Por mais que a latina insistisse em prolongar sua estadia na sala, Mercedes arrasta os dois enxeridos para tentar conceder alguma privacidade ao mais novo casal do Willian Mckinley. A loira arrumava a mochila preguiçosamente e responde ao aceno com um breve sorriso. Mais calmo, ele se aproxima, deposita os materiais na carteira dela e leva as mãos aos bolsos. O suspiro longo, o último raciocínio e nada.

_ Honestamente_...Passei a aula inteira, _pensando em algo _legal _para dizer..._Mas, o melhor que eu consegui foi... Oi! _– ele cobre o rosto com as mãos e gargalha envergonhado – Isso foi horrível, não é?

_ Oi, Nate... – ela empunha a bolsa e encara o rapaz – Não foi tão ruim... Pelo o que eu sei, as pessoas começam a conversar com algo parecido com isso, certo?

_ É, acho que sim... – ele sorri nervoso e a loira acha a situação extremamente _fofa _– Antes que eu estrague tudo... Só queria dizer que me diverti muito ontem... E... Bom, você disse..._Perguntou..._O que estava acontecendo entre nós...

_ Eu gostei da sua definição..._Algo novo...E muito, muito bom... _– ela sorri.

_ _Algo novo...Algo muito, muito bom..._E que eu não quero que termine_... _Acha que pode concordar com isso também? – ele envolve a cintura dela, que acena positivamente.

Quinn enlaça o pescoço dele e fecha os olhos antes de sentir o primeiro beijo do _seu segundo dia _naquele estranho relacionamento com o carinha de Nova Iorque. Ele ainda espera alguns segundos antes de fita-la. O sorriso dele contagia a garota que encontra os seus próprios motivos para achar graça na situação. Não teria sentido colocar mais pressão sobre os ombros e ambos sabiam que não precisavam de pressa. Já tinham concluído que era algo bom e que definitivamente não deveriam terminar. _Então, _a primeira pendência da manhã de segunda-feira de Nate estava resolvida. Ele não encontra resistência em deixar seu braço repousar nos ombros dela, enquanto se deslocam para próxima aula. É, a aula de física não era tão ruim, afinal.

No almoço, ele é forçado a se ausentar da companhia dos amigos para atender as inúmeras ligações oriundas de Nova Iorque. Três ligações perdidas de Serenas, duas chamadas não atendidas de Jenny e duas mensagens de texto de Eric. Dan era o único que raciocinava na sua antiga teia de amizades? Ele ri e prefere atender a irmã mais nova do _garoto solitário. _Inútil. Tão logo diz alô, Nate repara na mudança do áudio. Evidentemente, Jenny tinha colocado no viva-voz e as risadas dos irmãos Van Der Woodsen são identificadas. Sem saída, ele relata sua _pequena _discussão de relação e comenta sobre a dificuldade em escolher uma canção. Dan se manifesta pela primeira vez com algumas dicas e a namorada interrompe para criticar _as velharias _do repertório. O tom descontraído persiste por quase meia-hora até que a inconfundível voz de Blair Waldorf é ouvida pelo exilado. A ex-namorada manda um _olá _desanimado e Jenny opta por encerrar o telefonema. O rapaz desarruma os cabelos e reflete sobre a sensível turbulência dos últimos meses. Ele sempre teve medo de enfrentar o pai e se libertar daquele estilo de vida padronizada e de _falsas aparências. _Por dezessete anos, Nate Archibald desejou seguir sua própria consciência e ter o direito de tomar suas decisões. _Ele só queria ter alguma liberdade para ser ele mesmo, _algo que tinha conquistado recentemente... Definitivamente, ele tinha encontrado a música perfeita para si.

Os sopros no saxofone lhe roubam o fôlego mais que os versos cantados. O rubor espalha pelo seu rosto ao encontrar os olhos da asiática fixos em si. Ele abaixa o instrumento e aguarda o comentário sobre a sua demonstração vocal. O silêncio não poderia ser boa coisa.

_ Isso foi... Ótimo! E a sua conclusão com o sax... Sensacional! _Essa música é totalmente feita para você!_

O loiro abandona o violão e estende a mão para cumprimentar o colega de time. Aquilo tinha sido incrível. Decididamente, _I don't wanna be, _de Gavin Degraw era a canção que mais se encaixava na sua atual situação. Ele sorri satisfeito e certifica que se apresentaria no ensaio de logo mais. New Directions acabava de ganhar mais um integrante ativo, não mais um cara para completar o time.

_ Teremos uma estréia nessa tarde, pessoal. Aplausos para Nate Archibald! – Will comemora a iniciativa do estudante.

_ Acho que essa canção reflete bem a _transformação _que tem sido desde que cheguei aqui... Tina e Sam, se vocês puderem me ajudar mais uma vez!

O loiro apanha o violão, a garota se acomoda no piano, o calouro puxa um banquinho da banda e deixa o saxofone ao seu alcance. Os acordes começam e a música é reconhecida pela maioria e entusiasma de tal maneira, que os versos são contados em coro.

_Eu não preciso ser nada além de um filho de um guarda de prisão_

_Eu não preciso ser nada além de um filho de um especialista_

_Eu não tenho que ser alguém além de um nascimento de duas almas em uma_

_Parte de onde eu estou indo é conhecer de onde eu venho_

Quinn adora a escolha musical do _atual alguma coisa ainda indefinida _e se permitindo ir além do habitual, levanta e se dirige para o lado do rapaz. Ela descansa a mão sobre o ombro dele e se delicia com a mistura do piano e do _saxofone. _Ele era bem mais do apenas _um instrumentista esforçado. _No refrão, ele abandona o sax e gosta de ouvir a voz dela se mesclar com a sua. Se soubesse que uma canção teria um efeito tão positivo na loira, teria tomado coragem muito antes. 

_Eu não quero ser nada além do que eu tenho tentado ser ultimamente_

_Tudo que eu tenho que fazer é pensar em mim e eu terei paz na mente_

_Eu estou cansado de olhar em torno de quartos _

_pensando no que eu tenho que fazer ou quem devo ser _

_Eu não quero ser nada além de mim_

_ Fantástico, Nate! Simplesmente, fantástico...E eu não sabia que você era tão bom saxofonista! É algo que pode nos dar alguma vantagem nas Regionais! – o garoto agradece aos elogios, agarra a mão da loira e retorna ao respectivo lugar – Ok! Agora, vamos falar de amor... – risinhos ecoam pela sala – A tarefa para a Semana dos Dias dos Namorados é encontrar e apresentar as melhores músicas de amor do mundo! A competição é em poucos dias e ainda temos que arrecadar dinheiro para nosso figurino... Então, vamos passar de sala em sala, cantando baladas românticas por U$ 10! – o unissimo grito de _**NÃO **_assusta o novato.

_ Dois anos atrás, nós fizemos isso para espalhar o espírito natalino e os estudantes nos atiraram comida e sapatos! – rebate Tina.

_ Aqui vai uma colherada de _açúcar. _Se essa mixaria causa tantos problemas, posso dar um jeito facilmente...Quero dizer, basicamente, é tudo mixaria quando se é rico, não é Nate? – a garota tira um monte de notas e entrega para o professor, que aceita a _doação _a contragosto. Os olhares recaem sobre o nova-iorquino, que cora violentamente – Eu adoro o som dos aplausos, mesmo os que eu comprei. Agora, olhem embaixo de suas cadeiras... – caixas de chocolate são encontradas – Dia dos Namorados é a minha data preferida e por isso, meu pai alugou o Breadstix para a minha _superfesta _e me emprestou você, _Nate, _pelo resto da semana para ajudar nos preparativos...E todos estão convidados! Mas, cada um tem que levar um par. _Solteirões não serão permitidos. _– os aplausos tiram o rapaz do sério e seus berros mal são ouvidos.

_ O que? Como assim _seu pai me emprestou? _Tenho _muito _serviço na empresa, Sugar!

_ Não se preocupe, querido. Papai disse que te liberaria sem nenhum problema e seria _o seu primeiro desafio na _empresa. Me espere no estacionamento, está bem?

O sinal toca anunciando o fim das aulas e o início do suplicio do empregado de Al Motta. O rapaz bufa e Quinn tenta lhe confortar e conter as risadas. A situação seria cômica senão colocasse em prova a função dentro da maior corporação da cidade. Ele passa a tarde perambulando por lojas e estabelecimentos comerciais de Lima tratando de opinar pouco e não avançar no pescoço da filha do patrão a cada asneira dita. No início da noite, o motorista estaciona diante da mansão e o empresário recepciona os adolescentes. O convite para jantar é irrecusável e de forma sutil, o ricaço ressalta a ausência da esposa em função de um problema _familiar. _No instante em que a garota se ausenta para atender uma ligação, o homem abre o jogo. Normalmente, sua mulher supervisionaria a filha em suas andanças para _programar a Festa do Dia dos Namorados. _Mas, com a viagem de última hora era necessário que alguém de confiança ocupasse o posto. Por isso, a preferência pelo garoto que _estimado por pai e filha._

_ Sinto muito por tira-lo de seu serviço por isso, Nate, mas, eu tinha que garantir que não precisaria vender a minha empresa para bancar essa bendita festa.

No fim das contas, era mesmo um desafio controlar os gastos exorbitantes de Sugar. Porém, a quantia máxima destinada pelo pai para cobrir as despesas da comemoração seriam muito mais do que suficientes. O rapaz ainda se dá ao trabalho de negociar com comerciantes e obtém alguns descontos. A manobra é observada pelo chefe, que não poupa elogios ao funcionário. Mais insano do que ser o ajudante de Sugar é testemunhar a caótica semana no Glee Club. De forma bizarra, Artie e Rory duelavam pela atenção da garota, que estava mais interessada nos agrados do que necessariamente nos pretendentes. Outra novidade peculiar fora o anuncio de noivado entre Finn e Rachel. A única estabilidade no cotidiano do novato era a caminhada diária entre a casa do tio e de Quinn Fabray antes das aulas. A carona se tornou bastante conveniente agora que o técnico de basquete acrescentara um treino no primeiro horário da manhã visando o jogo da próxima semana.

A loira acha _fofo _o jeito com que ele costuma a esperar descer do carro, apanhar a mochila para lhe abraçar e dar _o beijo de bom dia. _Sempre igual. O beijo, o _sorriso _seguido de um _até logo _e a rápida corrida para o ginásio. Normalmente, Quinn gostava de aproveitar os minutos de folga para acompanhar o respectivo treino. Especialmente, nos últimos dias em que Mercedes deixara a teimosia de lado e reconheceu os sentimentos latentes por Sam. As garotas se divertiam muito assistindo aos exercícios e _inúmeros erros _dos jogadores. Nenhuma das duas estava pronta para escancarar para o mundo _aquilo que ainda não conseguiam nomear. _Porém, já se davam ao luxo de demonstrar os sentimentos ao pequenino universo do Clube Glee.

Porém, a ideia do Clube Cristão em desenvolver as Serenatas Românticas a fim de colaborar com alguma atividade de caridade muda os planos das garotas naquela quinta-feira. Por alguns dólares, Finn encomenda um telegrama musical para Rachel em pleno pátio da escola e um plano começa a fervilhar na cabeça do nova-iorquino. O sábado estava se aproximando e não havia obtido coragem para convidar dignamente Quinn para a Festa dos Namorados organizada pela filha de seu patrão.

O lado positivo de aturar os ataques de estrelismo de Mercedes ou as imitações ridículas de Sam era que o _quase novo casal _estaria sempre a disposição para quebrar o _galho, ou simplesmente, _enviar um telegrama musical para _certa garota. _Quinn estava entrando no refeitório, quando avistou Sam e Joe Hart tocando distraidamente os violões diante de uma pequena multidão. Mercedes lhe acena e ao se aproximar, as risadinhas de Tina, Rachel e Brittany lhe intrigam. Haveria mais uma serenata?

_ Mercedes, nós vamos nos apresentar agora? Ninguém me avisou que tínhamos mais um telegrama! – a loira questiona a amiga.

_ Yeah! Por que será? – a ironia no timbre faz a loira revirar os olhos – Você é Quinn Fabray, certo? Nós somos _parte _do Esquadrão de Deus e estamos aqui para entregar uma _serenata musical à pedido de um certo carinha de Nova Iorque. _

Mike, Rory e Artie cumprimentam Nate pela ação e, logo, Sam e Joe se levantam e começam a tocar embalados pela voz poderosa de Mercedes Jones. O rosto de Quinn imediatamente é tingido de vermelho e os olhos flagram o jovem sentado sobre a mesa praticamente vidrado em sua reação. Ela sorri ao identificar os primeiros versos de _It Girl, de Jason Derulo. _

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

_Just tryna find ya, I've been like a manic insomniac_

_5 steps behind you tell them other girls, they can hit the exit_

_Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams_

_Much more than a Grammy award_

_That's how much you mean to me_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_ Você sempre será _aquela _garota para mim. Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Nate Archibald. – Mercedes termina a leitura do bilhete perante a amiga perplexa.

_ Isso foi... Inesperado... _Inesperado, mas, muito fofo. _– a multidão se dispersa e a loira caminha até a mesa ocupada pelo _novato. _

_ Então, consegui chamar a sua atenção? – ela confirma – Ótimo. Eu não quero desperdiçar _esse _momento..._Você é a garota que quero perto de mim..._Especialmente, na festa deste fim de semana. O que acha? _Um encontro de verdade. _

_ Ok... _Parece bom. _Você pode ter tomado a iniciativa, mas, _eu vou dirigindo, certo? _– o rapaz dá de ombros – Ótima escolha. Bom, eu tenho que chegar antes por causa da apresentação... Às oito horas na minha casa, pode ser? Você já sabe o caminho!

Ela tencionava se retirar do refeitório para se sentir livre dos olhares e cochichos, contudo, o garoto lhe impede ao segura-la gentilmente pela cintura. Quinn torna a encara-lo e revira os olhos pela ação. Ele abre o sorriso mais exuberante que pode e trata de reverter o jogo acabando com a milimétrica distancia com um longuíssimo beijo. Ao flagrar a ceninha, Sugar assobia e a latina não perde tempo cornetiando pelo excesso de romantismo.

Planos para o sábado: Dar um jeito no cabelo. Seguir as dicas das garotas e tentar comprar algo decente para a acompanhante. Ajudar Sugar nos últimos ajustes para a festa. Organizar a aparelhagem de som com o garoto novo do Clube Cristão, Joe Hart. E _chegar pontualmente a casa de Quinn Fabray. _Nate coloca três alarmes em seu celular para evitar qualquer atraso. Depois de cortar o cabelo em um lugar indicado pelo tio, ele passa em uma lojinha do centro e compra a única certeza que o namoro de uma década com Blair lhe proporcionou: _flores. _Ele perdeu as contas de quantas vezes um buquê lhe salvou de terríveis discussões. _Buquês caríssimos eram coisas de seu passado. _Por isso, se concentrou em um pequeno arranjo com algumas rosas e suspirou aliviado ao ouvir os elogios das atendentes, de Shannon Beiste e de Sugar no início da tarde. Logo, Joe e Sam aparecem no Breadstix e aprovam a estrutura para a pequena performance que o _Esquadrão de Deus _faria à noite para entregar os últimos telegramas musicais. Perto das seis da tarde, o rapaz corre para a casa de Cooter para se arrumar.

_Cherish is the word I use to describe_

_All the feeling that I have hiding_

_Here for you inside_

O cabelo ficou mais curto do que o esperado e virou motivo de piada para o tio. Com o estilo mais intimista da noite, o rapaz se sente mais a vontade para colocar roupas mais de acordo com seu estilo. A única mulher da casa aprova o visual do adolescente e _pede juízo _antes de ouvir a porta se bater e do marido soltar outra gargalhada. Era bem incomum que um _Archibald _se prestasse a ser simples caroneiro, principalmente, de uma possível pretendente. Nada que preocupasse o olheiro universitário, apenas que lhe dava motivo suficiente para rir por longos minutos.

Ele olha no relógio e confere que ainda teria uma boa folga para o horário combinando e reduz o passo. Ajeita a blusa, tenta arrumar o improviso _buquê _e dar alguma ordem no cabelo que cismava em cobrir suas vistas. Ele toca a campainha e implora mentalmente para que a garota lhe atendesse de imediato. Nada contra Judy Fabray, entretanto, o rapaz sequer definira o status de seu relacionamento e queria evitar ao maximo complicações ou rótulos prematuros. Nem Quinn e nem sua mãe. A única instrução que recebe é um grito – que ele imagina ser da garota – convidando-o a entrar e aguardar por alguns minutos.

_You don't know how many times_

_I've wished that I could hold you_

_You don't know how many times_

_I've wished that I could mold you_

_Into someone who could_

As flores fascinam a garota que agradece a gentileza inesperada. Os primeiros rostos conhecidos no Breadstix são de Rory e Sugar, que praticamente rouba Nate da presença de sua acompanhante. A dona da festa exigia a ajuda para organizar os últimos detalhes da impecável decoração. Mercedes, Sam e Joe aparecem em cima do horário combinado, Artie aproveita a carona de Mike e Tina para o evento e se limita a virar a primeira dose alcoólica da noite. Após dedicar o último telegrama romântico para Santana e Brittany, o Esquadrão de Deus se retira do palco e para surpresa dos atrasados Rachel, Finn e Kurt, o palco é assumido pelo som mais dançante de Blaine. Logo a improvisada pista de dança é tomada pelos adolescentes e a festa propriamente dita inicia em grande estilo.

_Cherish the thought, Of always having you_

_Here by my side _

_Can't get away I won't let you,_

_I could never forget to_

As duas da manhã, Quinn percebe a diminuição no movimento da pista de dança e comenta com Nate a possibilidade de irem para a casa. Os amigos aos poucos vão se despedindo e o garoto se apressa em segui-la até o carro. O caminho para a casa dela é feito com poucas frases e ao estacionar na garagem, ele abre a porta e cogita desejar boa noite.

_ Você tem mesmo que ir? – ele nega – Quero dizer... Minha mãe vai passar a noite fora e eu queria muito te mostrar algo... – ele franze o cenho e a face da menina é tingida de vermelho – Isso soou bem melhor na minha cabeça... Não quis dizer isso... Esquece, tá?

_ Olha, eu posso te fazer companhia se quiser... Não quero me despedir ainda.

_ Isso foi _fofo..._Então, minha mãe estava fazendo essa faxina e achou isso... – ela aponta o instrumento em cima da mesa de seu quarto – Eu não via o teclado da minha irmã há anos! Está fazendo um barulho _esquisito.._. Talvez, você pudesse arrumar.

Ele se aproxima do instrumento e constata que o primeiro problema era a programação sonora totalmente desajustada e alguns minutos são gastos para reforçar a ligação dos cabos do amplificador. Ele poderia dar uma nivelada no áudio, contudo, precisaria de bem mais tempo para deixar o instrumento em perfeitas condições. A loira senta-se na cama e se diverte analisando as ações do rapaz a sua frente. Algumas notas são ouvidas e ela aplaude o _rápido conserto. _

_ Teria que trocar alguns fios que estão com mau contato...Posso comprar e voltar outro dia para terminar de arrumar.

_ Certo...Arrume e pode pegar para você. – ele se recusa e a menina gargalha – Sério, Nate... Minha irmã tinha 13 anos, quando cismou que queria aprender teclado... Fez dois meses de aula e simplesmente jogou esse teclado no armário. Ninguém mais lembrava disso... Pode ficar, sem problema nenhum. Não é exatamente um piano de calda, mas, você poderia praticar mais e quando tivesse vontade...Poderia tocar alguma coisa para me distrair. Tem alguma música na cabeça, carinha de Nova Iorque?

Ele dá de ombros e digita alguma seqüência de tom no instrumento. As três primeiras tentativas destoam do previsto e o rapaz resmunga fazendo a dona da casa gargalhar. Na seqüência, o dedilhar se torna muito mais harmonioso e as palavras são sussurradas com extrema timidez. O timbre cresce de acordo com o volume das teclas alcançadas.

_Eu preciso de outra história, algo que saia do meu peito_

_Minha vida está entediante, preciso de algo que não possa confessar_

_Até minhas mangas estão manchadas de vermelho_

_De todas as verdades que eu disse, venha, honestamente, eu juro_

_Pensei que você tivesse me visto por um instante _

_eu estive à beira do precipício, então_

A mensagem é simples e muito mais tensa do que o singelo momento de intimidade que os dois jovens mantinham pela primeira vez. A peculiar relação parecia escancarada na canção **Secrets, do OneRepublic, **que havia sido a escolha particular dele. Os olhos não se separam e a música ganha a singularidade exata. Havia muito mais do que a experiência de um primeiro encontro com um cara que ela conhecera a poucas semanas.

_Diga-me o que você quer ouvir_

_Algo que agradará aos seus ouvidos_

_Estou cansado de todas as falsidades_

_Então vou entregar todos os meus segredos para você_

_Desta vez, não preciso de outra mentira perfeita_

_Não importa se as críticas não aparecerem de uma única vez_

_Então, eu te vou revelar todos os meus segredos_

A última nota é silenciada e o rapaz se endireita na cadeira para fita-la com mais propriedade. Das milhares de melodias que tinha memorizada em seus 17 anos, nenhuma pareceu mais adequada. Nenhuma representava a sensação que queria transmitir após tamanhas reviravoltas em sua jornada. Aquilo não era mais uma festa e uma garota que estava prestes a se envolver. Lima tinha sido uma gigantesca transformação para o herdeiro da família Archibald. A questão era como repassar tamanha alteração para a garota a sua frente sem contamina-la com própria confusão.

_ Não que eu não goste de OneRepublic, mas, essa música é bem _sugestiva... _– ela comenta mirando os próprios pés. Ele abandona o banco e não escuta protestos ao se sentar ao lado dela na cama.

_ É, e eu queria me desculpar por isso... Eu nunca precisei entrar em um site de fofocas para saber qualquer coisa a seu respeito... Bastava te perguntar... Você nunca fugiu do seu passado... Eu, por outro lado... Deixei que a versão da Gossip Girl se tornasse a verdade sobre a minha vida... Isso foi bem covarde.

_ Você não precisa me lembrar que aquela não era a verdade absoluta... Eu sei como é estar em um redemoinho de boatos, Nate. O que você quer fazer agora?

_ Conversar? Falar sobre você...Eu...E essa..._Coisa nova, ótima e que não queremos que termine..._

_ Você quer falar sobre _nós? _

_ _Nós? _Isso soou tão bem... Definitivamente, eu passaria a noite toda falando sobre _nós._

Ela ri alto e o rapaz percebe que mais do ouvir aquela risada, adora ser o motivo daquele _sorriso. _Pela primeira vez, Nate passa a noite inteira com uma garota sem que absolutamente nada demais aconteça. Pela segunda vez, um cara passa a noite na casa de Judy Fabray sem a sua presença. Na primeira vez, um carinha de moicano pulou a janela do quarto de sua filha e nove meses depois, Beth veio ao mundo. Nesta segunda vez, um carinha de Nova Iorque deitou ao lado de Quinn, lhe ofereceu o abraço e a certeza de não acordar como mais um erro. Muito pelo contrário, Nate colocou o primeiro sorriso no rosto de Quinn Fabray naquela manhã de domingo. Ao se despedir da garota antes das 9horas, o rapaz sabia exatamente como definir o que estava acontecendo entre os dois.

"**O que me acordaria tão cedo em plena manhã de domingo? Nenhuma notícia do Nova Iorque, já que o Dia dos Namorados em Upper East Side foi tão entediante. Não, a grande notícia veio correndo de Ohio... Então, Nate Archibald encontrou a sua nova soberana? Sinto muito, Rainha B. mas, nem o príncipe encantado e nem o príncipe das sombras querem lhe fazer companhia nesta data especial. Beijinhos Gossip Girl". **

O celular de Nate denunciava o recebimento da nova SMS e seu sono foi interrompido por volta do meio-dia. Ele riu ao ler a nova postagem da blogueira. _Informação ultrapassada. _Ao deletar o aviso da GG, ele percebe mais duas mensagens não lidas de _Sugar Motta. __**"Obrigada por isso, Nate. Nunca fiquei sabendo das coisas antes que a Gossip Girl. Serena e Jenny estão morrendo de inveja". **_Curioso pela repercussão da sua ação, ele liga o notebook e acessa o Facebook.

**Nate Archilbald está em um relacionamento sério. (**Três horas atrás)

**Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Eric Van Der Woodsen e outras doze pessoas curtiram isso. **(Duas horas atrás)

**Sugar Motta: **Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Isso aconteceu na minha festa, não é?

**Serena Van Der Woodsen: **Não acredito que perdi isso! Sua festa? Coloque logo as fotos, Sugar, e da próxima vez, não esqueça de mandar convites para Nova Iorque!

**Eric Van Der Woodsen, Jenny Humphrey e Noah Puckerman curtiram isso. **

**Mercedes Jones: **Eu cobraria bem mais do que os dez dólares, já que foi a serenata que começou tudo isso!

**Rachel Berry: **Mais um casal no Glee Club? Que ótimo! Foi o melhor Dia dos Namorados da história!

**Kurt Hummel, Sugar Motta, Mercedes Jones e outras nove pessoas curtiram isso. **

**Quinn Fabray está em um relacionamento sério. **(Trinta minutos atrás)

**Nate Archibald curtiu isso. **


	8. Chapter 8

Quatro chamadas não atendidas de Quinn Fabray. Oh, Nate Archibald estava atrasado, muito atrasado e bem enrascado. A garota havia lhe convidado para a reunião do Clube Cristão e não era exatamente o que ele achava interessante, entretanto, com a bomba a respeito da tentativa de suicídio de um antigo estudante e conhecido dos garotos do coral não teria alternativa. As vésperas das Regionais, a atitude abalou a maioria dos adolescentes e não poderia apenas se manter indiferente. Por isso, praticamente corria pelos corredores atrás da sala indicada pela última mensagem de texto.

_ Eu ainda não entendo como ele chegou a esse ponto tão devastador. – a voz de Sam é ouvida.

_ Todo mundo está comentando no Facebook. Uns caras do colégio de Karofsky lhe viram com o Kurt antes da festa do Dia dos Namorados e postaram comentários bem malvados. Além disso, avisaram todo mundo que ele era gay. – a explicação de Mercedes também é captada a distancia.

_ Como ele está? Vai sobreviver? – o tom estranho deveria ser do novato Joe Hart.

_ Ele ainda está no hospital, mas, seu pai lhe encontrou a tempo. – novamente a negra.

_ Sinto pena dele, mas isso foi muito egoísta. Ele não queria só se machucar, queria machucar todos a sua volta...Passei por dias ruins, mas nunca sequer pensei nisso. – pela primeira vez, ele identifica o timbre de Quinn e agiliza os passos.

_ Você pode parar, Quinn? Ok, você teve um bebê aos 16 anos e um cabelo horrível por duas semanas, mas, sério... O mundo nunca deixou de te amar. E você vai para Yale. Você não tem ideia do que Karofsky está passando. – a intromissão de Kurt faz o seu sangue ferver. Ele alcança a sala, mas, prefere esperar mais um pouco – O desespero, o ódio de si mesmo...

_ Não importa, não consigo imaginar como alguém pode bagunçar tanto as coisas para considerar acabar com a própria vida. – a sensatez da loira lhe surpreende.

_ Isso foi extremamente baixo e odioso. Tenha alguma compaixão...Sabe que ainda estão falando no Facebook dele? Tirando sarro disto tudo?

_ Acho melhor você se calar, Kurt. – a voz irritadiça de Nate retumba pelo recinto e atrai os olhares – Dar lição de moral não vai diminuir a culpa que você está obviamente sentindo. E Quinn está certa. Tentar se matar porque pessoas estão rindo de você no Facebook? Minha vida sempre esteve escancarada em um site e isso nunca foi motivo para tanto... Sinto muito pelo seu amigo, mas, isso foi apenas covardia... No hospital que ele está se recuperando_, _há centenas de pessoas lutando por mais um dia, mais alguns instantes de vida... É, eu acho que ele foi egoísta e muito covarde!

O sermão é clinico, doloroso e pesadamente inquietante. Kurt se cala diante da conclusão acertada sobre sua parcela de responsabilidade e se desculpa meramente com a loira. O rapaz revela que não atendeu a nenhuma das ligações de Karofsky na última semana e que poderia ter ajudado se soubesse da imensidão dos problemas. Responsabilidade. Culpa. Remorso. Kurt possuía uma boa dose de todas essas sensações e não sabia como refrear a vergonha que sentia de si mesmo.

_ Passar por algo parecido não lhe torna especialista nisso, Kurt. É lamentável que isso tenha acontecido e ele tenha se sentido solitário, mas, ninguém ousaria lhe culpar... Remoer o passado não melhora nada, e bem, ele está se recuperando, certo? Você não pode voltar atrás, mas, pode fazer a diferença a partir de agora.

O conselho do nova-iorquino restabeleceu algum equilíbrio emocional ao garoto e contribuiu de forma decisiva para que o foco retornasse para a preparação às Regionais. Shannon Beiste detalha a animosidade que perdurou por meses entre Karofsky e o Clube Glee, especialmente, com relação ao garoto gay do grupo. Cooter rebate com a triste realidade que o preconceito era algo latente nos bastidores esportivos e que muitos preferiam somente ignorar do que tomar alguma atitude. Nate permanece apático durante o jantar e se retira tão logo esvazia o prato. Algo estava perturbando profundamente o jovem Archibald.

_ Eu quero que vocês pensem em coisas que querem fazer. Coisas importantes. – Will opta por uma espécie de terapia de grupo antes do ensaio geral para a competição.

_ Eu quero ter dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma casa para minha família e ter certeza que jamais ficaremos na rua. – relata Sam Evans.

_ Estou muito ansiosa para conhecer os filhos de Rachel Berry. – a negra quebra a tensão com uma singela piada.

_ Eu quero estar lá para ver os primeiros passos dos meus filhos. – deseja Artie.

_ Eu quero estar a primeira sessão de Sex and the City 3. – palpita Sugar levanto todos as risadas.

_ Fico com vergonha, mas, quero mesmo me formar no ensino médio. – confessa Puck.

_ Quero me graduar em Yale como melhor aluna da minha turma. – relata Quinn, praticamente entrelaçada aos braços do nova-iorquino, que lhe sucede.

_ Quero conquistar as coisas na vida graças ao meu esforço e não ao meu sobrenome. – confessa o rapaz recebendo um sorriso sincero da loira.

_ Eu estou ansioso para a minha dança no Carnegie Hall. – exalta Mike Chang.

_ Eu ficaria satisfeita com uma única música. – Tina descontrai com o simples pedido.

_ Honestamente, eu espero ser amiga de todos pelo resto da minha vida. – a fala de Rachel finaliza a pequena corrente e o maestro convoca o grupo para repassar a coreografia.

A preparação é em clima muito mais ameno do que o esperado. Risadas surgem nos momentos mais improváveis, Mike e Nate executam passos ridículos e escapam por pouco de serem espancados pelas respectivas namoradas, Sugar diverte os colegas de coral errando grotescamente a letra do solo destinado a judia, que acha graça e tenta imitar o tom desafinado da ricaça. Rory e Finn acertam os movimentos mais complicados e são ovacionados e no intervalo, Puck apanha um violão qualquer e arranca notas a esmo. O loiro é estimulado pela negra e se apodera da guitarra para arriscar alguma improvisação. O asiático desafia o nova-iorquino a expor suas habilidades no piano tão alardeadas pela loira e é praticamente empurrado em cima do instrumento. O ritmo agradável das canções de Bruno Mars invade o auditório ocupado pelo Novas Direções e o _hit _**Lazy Song **é entoado pelo inusitado trio.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

Mike se empolga e tira Brittany para uma dancinha divertida, Finn, Rory e Blaine reforçam o coro no refrão e as garotas gargalham tentando encontrar o tom exato para as palmas. Will aplaude o improviso dos alunos, entretanto, adverte que não admitiria nenhuma demonstração de preguiça ou corpo mole durante a performance. Os adolescentes zombam do professor. Afinal, ninguém pretendia correr o risco de ficar fora das Nacionais. Nos bastidores, os meninos terminavam de ajeitar a roupa, as garotas repassavam o número exclusivo e a loira desanda a rir sozinha. Nate estava, literalmente, apanhando para colocar a gravata borboleta.

_ Não me diga que você foi contaminado pela leseira daquela música?

_ Não, é que não to acostumado com esse tipo de gravata... – a garota se adianta e arruma facilmente o adereço – Ei, isso parecia bem mais complicado...Obrigado por isso e...Por toda a última semana. – ele leva a mão ao rosto dela.

_ Você tem que ser mais especifico... A semana não foi exatamente agradável.

_ É, mas, estávamos juntos! Isso fez tudo parecer diferente...E muito melhor. Então, eu estou realmente feliz em poder chamá-la de minha namorada. – ele sorri e lhe beija.

_ Vocês podem esperar o fim da competição e arrumar um quarto? E _carinha de Nova Iorque_ nem se atreva a repetir isso no palco! Da última vez, isso nos custou as Nacionais...E juro que ninguém vai me impedir de chutar alguns traseiros!

_ Santana, por favor... Isso foi desnecessário. Já esclarecemos as coisas... E bem, foi um _imprevisto que não se repetirá. _Agora, eu e Finn gostaríamos de anunciar nossa mudança de planos...Bom, depois da vitória, vamos nos casar no Fórum Municipal e queríamos convidar a todos para a cerimônia. – o espanto é generalizado após a fala de Rachel.

_ Sabemos que é em cima da hora... Mas, significaria muito se todos pudessem ir. – Finn reforça o convite.

_ Sério? Eu adoraria comparecer, mas, vou sair correndo direto para o aeroporto... Sinto muito, mas, é a primeira vez que a minha mãe vai para a casa desde que começou o tratamento. Prometo que trago o presente de casamento de Nova Iorque!

_ Oh! É uma pena, mas, entendemos, Nate. Família acima de tudo, não é? Eu quero o melhor presente que Nova Iorque pode me oferecer! – a judia abraça o novato e sorri.

_ Vai deixa-lo viajar sozinho, Q? Essa não é a oportunidade perfeita para conhecer a família Archibald e entrar na elite do Upper East Side? – a latina debocha.

_ Você soou exatamente como a Sugar. E definitivamente, estou satisfeita em nos levar a _elite dos corais _vencendo as Nacionais. – rebate a loira, sendo abraçada por ele.

_ Sinceramente, planejo em apresentar oficialmente a _minha namorada, _por isso, vamos jantar com meu tio na minha volta, não é? – a menina confirma – Atualmente, ele e a esposa representam a minha verdadeira família.

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_I think about it _

_Every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

Por isso, não foi surpresa alguma avistar Cooter Menkins e Shannon Beiste sentados ao lado dos pais dos outros colegas de coral. Nate permitiu que a sensação de bem estar lhe preenchesse durante a apresentação inteira. Mesmo nas finais de campeonato, os pais nunca tiveram tempo ou disposição para lhe prestigiar. Agora, o tio que mal conhecera estava lhe abrindo novas possibilidades e aceitando-o sem reservas. Nate queria visitar a mãe em Nova Iorque, certificar que a mulher estava genuinamente se reerguendo, trocar algumas palavras com os amigos e voltar para a casa. _Voltar para Lima. _

A vitória, a classificação, os abraços trocados, os votos de felicidade ao jovem casal e um interminável beijo com a namorada. Cooter precisou pigarrear quatro vezes para ser levado a sério pelo sobrinho. O casal se despede no aeroporto e exige receber ligações com freqüência do rapaz, que ficaria alguns dias na capital do mundo. _"Acabei de embarcar e vou ter que desligar o celular. Você vai mesmo ao casamento, não é? Ligo assim que ajeitar as coisas em Nova Iorque. Sinto a sua falta". _

Quinn sorri ao terminar de ler a última mensagem recebida de Nate. Judy Fabray aparece, avisa a filha que precisava se apressar para a cerimônia e para repentinamente ao visualizar o uniforme de líder de torcida sobre a cama. A loira explica o retorno as cheerios, envia o SMS, dá uma olhada no espelho e apanha as chaves do carro. _"Estou a caminho do cartório. Me ligue, quando puder. Tenho milhares de coisas para lhe contar!". _

Definitivamente, Nate ouviria milhares de informações sobre Lima assim que conferisse seu celular, pena que Quinn Fabray não estaria em condições de lhe contar absolutamente nada. Tão logo, o nova-iorquino se acomodou no antigo quarto, puxou o aparelho do bolso e se apertou o botão ligar. _Uma mensagem de Quinn, três SMS de Mike Chang, quatro chamadas perdidas de Mercedes Jones_ _e uma dezena de telefonemas não atendidos de Cooter Mankins. _O que diabos teria acontecido?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Eu nunca soube**_

_**Eu nunca soube que tudo estava caindo**_

_**Que todos que eu conhecia estavam esperando em uma fila**_

_**Para virar e correr quando tudo que eu precisava era a verdade**_

O carro de Quinn Fabray havia se envolvido em um acidente com uma caminhonete. Internada em estado grave. As palavras do tio ainda ecoavam na cabeça de Nate na manhã de domingo. O avô precisou contar a ajuda de Chuck e Dan para conter o ímpeto do neto em correr para o aeroporto e retornar imediatamente para Lima. Jenny, Serena e Eric tentavam em vão repetir que nada poderia ser feito estando em Ohio ou Nova Iorque. Cooter insista para que o sobrinho permanecesse pelo tempo combinado e mantivesse o celular sempre por perto. Blair se impressionou com a reação do ex-namorado. A preocupação exarcebada, a agonia latente e a confissão de que não poderia ficar sem saber como estava _a namorada. _

O encontro com a mãe, Anne Archibald, mais segura de si e afirmando que receberia alta em poucas semanas acalmam os nervos do rapaz, que acaba contando os detalhes de sua passagem por Lima, inclusive o recente namoro com _Quinn Fabray. _A mulher se mostra interessada e se fascina ao ouvir o filho tocando tão esplendidamente após tantos anos. Ela arrisca uma música e elogia o timbre afinado do filho. A entrada no Clube Glee e os vídeos das duas competições disputadas alegram vivamente o adolescente, que esclarece a sua necessidade de retornar o mais rapidamente possível para Ohio devido ao _grave acidente. _Contudo, William Van der Bilt interrompe o momento afável entre mãe e filho para esclarecer que não haveria _volta. Nathaniel Archibald estava novamente em seu lar e não sairia de Nova Iorque. _O adolescente se revolta e exige partir imediatamente. Uma discussão se desenrola e o adulto reconhece que não poderia abrir mão da guarda do neto por _questão financeira. _A única conta que poderia ser movimentada oficialmente _estava reservada para os cuidados com Nate, _o que significava que sua estadia longe do Upper East Side estava descartada.

Indignado, o rapaz emenda gritos e implora pelo auxilio materno, que não ocorre. Irredutível, o avô dá de ombros e confessa não se importar com as ameaças, já que o jovem não poderia se deslocar para tão longe sem dinheiro e que estava _praticamente preso _nos domínios da alta sociedade da capital do mundo.

_**Mas é assim que tem que ser**_

_**Está se tornando nada mais que apatia**_

_**Eu preferiria correr pro outro lado do que ficar e ver**_

_**A fumaça e quem ainda está de pé quando tudo se dissipa**_

Chuck não atende ao celular. Dan estaria em um passeio romântico com Serena e não havia a menor possibilidade de apelar para Blair. Nate se tranca no quarto e pega no sono antes de ter conseguido desabafar com alguém. O telefone de Mercedes na segunda-feira lhe traz algum conforto ao ser informado que o estado de Quinn estava estável, apesar de continuar na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva (UTI). A negra se compromete em atualizá-lo a cada mudança no quadro hospitalar. A segunda ligação do dia é para colocar o tio a parte de toda a conspiração executada pelo avô para manter o neto sob controle. Cooter jura intervir em favor do sobrinho e se compromete em recebê-lo de forma definitiva e lhe aconselha a sair da casa da família na primeira oportunidade. Seria muito mais fácil encontrar alguma alternativa em território neutro.

Independentemente de o horário ser bem mais cedo do que o recomendado para ligar para Chuck Bass, ele arrisca e escuta uns bons xingamentos antes de poder contar sua situação. Em meia-hora, uma limusine estaciona na frente da residência dos Archibald e Nate dá seu jeito de se evadir sem ser percebido. _Ele não retornaria para aquela casa. _Hospedado na suíte particular do melhor amigo no Hotel Empire, o rapaz se sente a vontade para entrar em contato com os amigos e desabafar parcialmente com Mike Chang e Sam Evans.

Os dias se arrastam com discussões diárias com o avô e a mãe e nenhuma resolução é encontrada. O tio ameaça se deslocar para Nova Iorque e bater de frente com Willian para trazer o sobrinho novamente para Lima. A batalha familiar motiva Chuck a arrastar o amigo a diversos eventos sociais do Upper East Side. Nate não agüenta mais o luxo escancarado e a futilidade gritante e prefere passar seus dias enfurnado no Brooklyn ou diante do piano. Mesmo que a antiga turma se encontrasse todos os dias para dar algum suporte ao jovem Archibald, Blair ainda não sabia como se portar na frente do _primeiro namorado. _Nate não era nem a sombra do jovem domesticado e sem brilho algum que foi exilado de Nova Iorque meses atrás. _Ele havia se tornado alguém muito melhor. _

_**E de repente eu me torno uma parte do seu passado**_

_**Eu estou me tornando a parte que não dura**_

_**Eu estou perdendo você e isso é sem esforço**_

_**Sem um som nós perdemos de vista o solo**_

_**No lance em torno de nós**_

_**Nunca pensei que você queria terminar**_

_**Eu não vou deixá-lo ir até que isso esteja superado**_

Blair escuta a voz dele combinada com o soar agradável do piano e para. _Estagnada. _Ela namorou Nate por dez anos e nunca sequer desconfiou que fosse um pianista tão talentoso. Jamais desconfiou que o timbre dele se tornasse tão refinado mesmo em uma melodia tão _melancólica _como_**Over my head – The Fray**__. _O seu eterno primeiro amor havia reencontrando a si mesmo e, consequentemente, se aproximado muitíssimo do menino por quem havia se apaixonado ainda aos sete anos. Blair sabia que poderia amar novamente _aquele Nate, o seu Nathaniel. _Contudo, não existia mais nenhum rastro dela no interior do rapaz que expressava com mais propriedade seus sentimentos através de canções. _Ela amaria aquele Nate, _porém compreendia que deveria deixá-lo ir. _E isso era a parte que mais doía. _Se libertar completamente do último resquício do seu primeiro amor, do _seu príncipe encantado. _Apesar do acidente, ela invejou _Quinn Fabray _momentaneamente.

_ Dez anos de namoro e você nunca me contou que era tão bom. _Dramático, _mas, incrível. Eu gostaria de ter lhe ouvido tocar antes de tudo isso. – Blair se acomoda ao lado do pianista.

_ Me desculpa, mas, nunca achei que você valorizasse essas qualidades no seu namorado.

_ Por todas as suas qualidades, aceite que fosse meu namorado por uma década, Archibald. – ele esboça um sorriso e se fixa nas teclas – É muito tarde, não é? – o rapaz lhe encara contrariado – Sorte de Quinn Fabray, então.

_ Não estou nada animado para uma conversa relembrando os velhos tempos, Blair.

_ Eu sei, por isso, tomei a liberdade de ligar para os advogados da minha mãe... Sabe o que eu descobri? Você pode se livrar desse seu avô detestável e voltar para Lima facilmente, o único inconveniente é que teria que abrir mão daquela conta bancaria.

_ Sério? O que eu devo fazer?

_ Você realmente desistiria daquela fortuna por causa da garota de Ohio?

_ Eu não dou a mínima para aquele milhão... Você sabe que esse dinheiro vai ser incapaz de pagar as dividas do banco e... Honestamente, os meses que passei longe dessa ganância de Upper East Side foram sensacionais. Não estou fazendo isso pela Quinn ou desistindo de uma fortuna, estou tentando consertar a minha vida.

_ Ok! Se você tem tanta certeza, basta antecipar a sua maioridade. Pelo o que entendi, a Justiça não pode bloquear as suas despesas com educação ou o tratamento da sua mãe, por isso, seu avô precisa que você esteja em Nova Iorque. _Precisa provar que está cuidando dos seus interesses. _Esse dinheiro só estará ao seu alcance depois dos 21 anos, mas, sendo maior de idade...Você poderia nomear alguém como seu procurador oficial.

_ Acho que dessa forma, todos os desejos se realizam...Meu avô ganha o dinheiro e não precisa mais se preocupar comigo. O que é basicamente o que eu mais quero agora. Qual o primeiro passo?

_ Falar urgentemente com o seu tio e o pai de Sugar Motta.

Cooter Menkins quase se altera no telefone ao escutar o sobrinho perguntando se _poderia ficar em definitivo em Lima. _Rapidamente, o olheiro universitário reúne os documentos comprovando que o rapaz freqüentava a escola local, possuía emprego fixo, residência garantia e poderia muito bem cuidar dos próprios interesses. A contragosto, Chuck Bass acompanha o melhor amigo ao fórum para a sessão e por meios questionais, o parecer favorável ao adolescente é oficializado. No início da tarde, a ordem judicial é entregue aos parentes, que completamente apavorados tratam de revirar Nova Iorque atrás do herdeiro da família Archibald. Numa rápida ligação, Nate enfrenta o avô pela primeira vez e estipula o acordo. _Ele poderia se tornar seu procurador e fazer o que bem entendesse com o dinheiro desde que parasse de perturbá-lo. _

_ Você conseguiu dinheiro para evitar a falência do seu banco, mas, não pode fazer nada para salvar a sua própria família. Isso deve deixá-lo orgulhoso!

_ Você é exatamente como seu pai, não tem noção das próprias atitudes. Por acaso, você considerou o estado de saúde da sua mãe antes de cometer essa loucura, Nathaniel?

_ Yeah, ela me pareceu muito bem, quando aceitou que o senhor tomasse o restante das nossas finanças. _Parabéns, o senhor ganhou um milhão e perdeu a sua filha e seu neto. _

O rapaz vira as costas antes que o homem tenha tempo para processar uma resposta. A tristeza e a sensação de liberdade se mesclavam no interior do jovem de 17 anos. Ele desarruma os cabelos e escuta o nome ser chamado por Chuck de dentro da limusine. Nate quase consegue sorrir. Seu melhor amigo jamais mudaria. _E nem deveria._

_ Presumo que você esteja mais do que satisfeito, não é? – o exilado confirma tão logo adentro no luxuoso veículo – Ótimo. Seu vôo parte em algumas horas e ainda temos que voltar a minha suíte para pegar a sua bagagem. Ah! Tomei a liberdade de ligar para seu tio em Lima e avisa-lo sobre o horário de chegada.

_ Você comprou a minha passagem? Chuck, eu não...Não posso aceitar!

_ Acredite, Nate, você estará fazendo um favor à nós. O seu celular não parou de tocar nessas duas horas e uma garota extremamente irritante chamada _Rachel Berry..._Ligou mais de dez vezes, dá para acreditar nisso? Me desculpe, mas, eu precisava atender para manter minha sanidade mental... Aparentemente, a _sua namorada _foi transferida para um quarto e já pode receber_ visitar e telefonemas. _

_ Sério? Uau...A melhor notícia que eu podia eu...Uau...Ah...É...Eu tenho mesmo que voltar para Lima. Obrigado por tudo... – ele se perde nas próprias palavras.

A estadia no hotel Empire se limita a organização de suas coisas, telefonema obrigatório para a mãe e o envio de uma mensagem de voz para Quinn, já que o celular ainda estava desligado. Dan, Serena, Eric, Jenny e Vanessa se apressam para se despedir no aeroporto. A garota do Brooklyn exige atualizações constantes da recuperação da loira e que lembranças sejam encaminhadas ao bad boy. O irmão mais velho revira os olhos e deseja toda a sorte do mundo, enquanto que Serena lhe abraça fortemente e afirma que estaria sempre a disposição para ajudá-lo. Chuck relembra que o cartão de milhas aéreas ficaria por sua conta e promete manter mais contato com o melhor amigo. Blair se distancia do grupo e o ex-namorado compreende a necessidade de privacidade.

_ _Prometa que não vai mudar, Nate. _Me diga que esse cara determinado não vai se acomodar em uma cidadezinha e que voltará a ser notícia em Nova Iorque.

_ Você tem a minha palavra, se me garantir que ainda estará reinando soberana em Upper East Side, quando eu fizer o meu grande retorno. – o rapaz a envolve em um demorado abraço. Chuck franze o semblante pela cumplicidade demonstrada.

_ Você não deveria questionar o meu poder de influencia, Archibald. – o rapaz sorriso de canto – A propósito, você ainda me deve uma música, pianista.

_ Pianista? Então, a sua entrada no Clube Glee não é mais segredo para ninguém? – Eric debocha ao visualizar a cara de assombro do visitante.

_ Fala sério, Nathaniel! Que tipo de lavagem cerebral fizeram com você nessa cidade para que aceitasse fazer parte de um coralzinho? – Chuck leva as mãos a cabeça.

_ Não é um coralzinho qualquer, Bass. É o Novas Direções! – dispara Dan gargalhando.

_ Agora, tudo faz sentido...Eu sabia que já tinha escutado o nome de _Rachel Berry. _Você faz parte daquele coralzinho que assistimos no ano passado? Aquele que terminou a apresentação com um _beijo? Novas Direções de Lima, é claro! _

As risadas ecoam pelo saguão do aeroporto e o rapaz agradece aos céus quando a chamada para o seu vôo é ouvida pelos alto-falantes. Outra rodada de abraços, despedidas, palavras de incentivo e exigências de voltar em breve. Nate havia rompido definitivamente com a família e por outro lado, fortalecido os laços com os companheiros nova-iorquinos. A sua única aflição era chegar o mais depressa possível em Lima e poder fazer algo pela namorada. _Uma semana inteira fora e o mundo praticamente desabou em Ohio. _A semana em que ficou preso em Nova Iorque representou os piores sete dias da jornada de Quinn Fabray e o sentimento de culpa pela ausência retornara fortemente nos instantes antecedendo o pouso em Ohio. Cooter e Shannon estavam a sua espera e no caminho, a esposa do seu tio tratou de lhe colocar por dentro de todo o drama vivido ultimamente no Willian Mckinley. Mal o carro estaciona na garagem e um barulho ensurdecedor chama a atenção na frente da casa. Ate aparece e reconhece o veículo de Mike Chang.

_ Mercedes contou que você estava chegando e estamos indo para o hospital. Achamos que gostaria de uma carona, Nate. – comenta a namorada do asiático.

O nova-iorquino não pensa duas vezes. Leva a mala para a sala e corre para o carro. A ansiedade lhe corroi e através de Tina descobre que as visitas estavam liberadas com alguma cautela. Rachel, Finn, Santana e Mercedes foram os primeiros a vê-la e se surpreenderam pela positividade demonstrada. Quinn estava confiante demais em sua reabilitação e teria perguntado pelo _paradeiro do namorado. _O detalhe da nomeação apaziguou o nervoso adolescente, que sentia as mãos suarem dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta. O chinês acha uma vaga e a garota sugere que o caroneiro se adiantasse. Afinal, o casal precisaria de alguma privacidade para decidir os rumos do relacionamento.

Com pressa, o jovem atravessa corredores e a escadaria para os quartos dos pacientes. Para diante da porta 306. Respira longamente, reflete e acha mais prudente somente bater. Ele capta duas vozes e alguma movimentação no interior do recinto. A porta é entreaberta e Judy Fabray lhe cumprimenta com um meio sorriso cansado.

_ Nathaniel, certo? – ele confirma educadamente – Querida, outro colega da escola chegou. Vou aproveitar e descer alguns minutos para a lanchonete, está bem?

A mulher se retira e nenhuma palavra é dita imediatamente. Nate observa a garota e encontra prováveis seqüelas do acidente, além da expressão abatida e demasiadamente pálida. Ele dá três passos e com uma gentileza gigantesca cola os lábios aos da garota, antes de atender a solicitação dela e acomodar-se no mínimo espaço possível na cama.

_ Não sei como começar a pedir desculpas por não estar ao seu lado nestes dias...Eu me atrapalhei todo com a minha família em Nova Iorque...E...Bem, não vamos falar disso.

_ Não, Nate! Me conta, por favor..._Não agüento mais isso..._Há oito dias, as pessoas só pedem _se eu estou bem, se preciso de alguma coisa, se estou sentindo dor..._Então, por favor...Me diga qualquer coisa diferente..._Qualquer coisa nova. _– ela segura fortemente a mão do rapaz, que cede ao simplório desejo.

Nos minutos seguintes, a narração do embate familiar distrai a adolescente que lhe interrompe apenas para duvidar da insana conspiração. Entretanto, a preocupação não faz sentido algum já que o próprio herdeiro ressalta estar muito bem consigo mesmo, agora, que poderia gerir a própria jornada. A provocação dos amigos de Nova Iorque após a descoberta de sua participação no coral coloca um sorriso no rosto da loira e a entrada tímida do casal asiática determina a opção por assuntos bem mais amenos. Judy adia sua volta para o quarto hospitalar ao escutar o som de risadas e compreender que temporariamente a filha estava bem acompanhada.

Duas horas em que Mike, Tina e Nate inventaram qualquer motivo para não trocar em nenhuma possibilidade que resgatasse o episódio do acidente, mesmo que tudo que lhes rodeasse conspirava contra o esforço. Apesar disto, a loira sorriu por algumas vezes e não soltou a mão do _carinha de Nova Iorque _em momento algum. Ele prometeu que voltaria logo. O casal deu a palavra que as visitas se repetiriam até que Quinn lhes expulsasse dali. _Ela riu com vontade _e se despediu. A porta fechou e o pequeno intervalo da realidade se encerrou de mesmo modo. Rodeada pelas paredes do hospital e refém daquela cama ou da cadeira de rodas a poucos metros, Quinn Fabray chorou mais uma vez. Chorou porque havia chegado ao seu limite e não sabia se teria forças ou razões para dar _outra volta por cima. _

_Todo mundo sabe que eu estou_

_No meu limite_

_No meu limite_

_Com oito segundos faltando para o fim_

_A ruína está em sua mente_

_Apenas está em sua mente_

_ Você tem planos para o intervalo, Nate? – Mercedes lhe interroga a saída da sala naquela terça-feira. Exatos 15 dias após o acidente.

_ Não, nem estou com muita fome, sabe? – ele responde com a apatia momentânea.

_ Ótimo! Estou pensando em aproveitar o horário de almoço e passar no hospital... Quinn pode ter alta ainda hoje e bom, não vamos querer atrapalhar depois, né?

Nate segurava a mão dela e ria de algo dito por Mercedes no instante em que o médico pediu licença para adentrar no recinto. O entrelace se fortaleceu e a expressão no rosto dela se tornou assustadiça. O especialista segurava a prancheta e perguntava coisas superficiais a paciente, enquanto Judy educadamente sugeriu que os amigos se retirassem temporariamente. O nova-iorquino beija demoradamente o rosto de Quinn e a negra reforça o desejo de vê-la bem. A porta se fecha e Mercedes segue pelo corredor até ter o ombro segurado pelo rapaz, que sinaliza silêncio_. O que diabos? Escutar atrás da porta. Quantos anos aquele cara tinha? Sete?_ A garota bufa, revira os olhos e cruza os braços na frente do novato.

As palavras _alta, fisioterapia e lesão medular_ são captadas pela dupla e no momento em que o médico se cala, a voz é substituída pelo ruído de lágrimas. Quinn soluçava pelo diagnóstico de estar presa a uma cadeira de rodas, na mais otimista das previsões, pelos próximos meses. Inconformado, Nate coloca a mão na maçaneta pronto para invadir o quarto e tentar consolar a namorada após tamanha bomba. É então, a vez de Mercedes interromper a sua ação.

_ Não, Nate. Quinn jamais gostaria que você a visse neste estado... E bem...Nós não podemos fazer absolutamente. Nessas horas, um colo de mãe é o único conforto e graças a Deus, ela está aqui agora.

Ele apenas consente com a cabeça e a segue para fora do hospital a com a sensação de culpa lhe consumindo. Assim que estaciona o carro nos fundos do colégio, a diva em treinamento se permite desabar e encharca a camisa do caroneiro, que só pode oferecer o ombro como apoio. Nate não apresenta a menor disposição para assistir as próximas aulas e se isola na sala do Clube Glee. O piano de cauda estava totalmente fechado e o único pensamento coerente dele é não continuar a mercê do silêncio. Desanimado, a primeira sequencia de nota sai fora de ritmo e lhe desagrada. Os dedos emendam notas desconhecidas e a melodia começa a fazer algum sentido.

_**Primeiro passo: você diz,"nós temos que conversar"**_

_**Ele se recusa, você diz: "sente-se, é só uma conversa"**_

_**Ele sorri educadamente pra você**_

_**Você,educadamente, o encara**_

_**Uma escapatória à sua direita**_

_**Enquanto ela vai à esquerda, você permanece à direita**_

_**Entre a linha de medo e culpa**_

_**E você começa a se perguntar por que veio**_

A letra de _**"How to save a life", The Fray**_, é cantarolada em um sussurro e não há qualquer preocupação com afinação ou entonação adequada. Dois passos são ouvidos sem que haja o interesse em descobrir suas identidades. O dedilhar do rapaz prossegue e o refrão é responsável por revelar as invasoras. Tina e Rachel.

_**Onde eu errei, eu perdi um amigo**_

_**Em um momento de amargura**_

_**Eu ficaria acordado com você a noite toda**_

_**Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida**_

Os timbres da asiática e a da judia eram memoráveis e a melancolia na tonalidade só mostrava como toda a situação abalara a maior estrela do coral de Ohio. Rachel ainda imaginava ser a grande culpada por aquela desgraça e ao saber por Kurt da paralisia temporária houve nova crise de choro. Os olhos ainda estavam inchados e a voz falhava em algumas notas. Não adiantaria de nada chorar agora.

_**Esclareça a ele que você é mais experiente**_

_**Porque, você é mesmo**_

_**Tente ultrapassar sua defesa**_

_**Sem garantir inocência**_

_**Faça uma lista do que está errado**_

_**Os conselhos que você sempre deu a ele**_

_**E reze para Deus que ele te escute**_

Um ressoar de violão é percebido mais ao fundo do recinto e a timbre de Puck se mistura ao de Santana na terceira sequencia da canção. Brittany compreende a música escolhida e tenta participar do singelo momento. Sam e Mike abraçam as respectivas acompanhantes, porém, não ousam atrapalhar a sincronia da música e apenas engrossam o coro no refrão.

_**Onde eu errei, eu perdi um amigo**_

_**Em um momento de amargura**_

_**Eu ficaria acordado com você a noite toda**_

_**Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida**_

Finn, Blaine e Kurt andavam a esmo pelos corredores e se encaminham para junto dos amigos tão logo conseguem captar a quase inaudível performance em conjunto. O grandalhão se acomoda na bateria e encontra o ritmo adequado para acompanhar a guitarra e o piano sem muita dificuldade. Blaine acha que a única forma de colaborar é puxando sua gaita de boca e arriscando algumas vezes até emparelhar instrumentalmente. Kurt prefere o silêncio e abraça a cunhada tentando transmitir algum conforto.

_**Enquanto ele começa a erguer a voz**_

_**Você diminui a sua e lhe dá uma última escolha**_

_**Dirija até que você se perca**_

_**Ou parta com aqueles que você seguiu**_

_**Ele fará uma das duas coisas:**_

_**Ele admitirá tudo o que fez**_

_**Ou ele dirá que não é mais o mesmo**_

_**E você começará a se perguntar por que veio**_

Sue Silvester passava pela porta que dava entrada ao reduto do clube mais dramático de Ohio, quando reconheceu a música reproduzida e bisbilhotou pela pequena faixa de vidro no topo da porta. E pela primeira vez, a temida técnica das lideres de torcida se emocionou genuinamente ao escutar os alunos de Willian Schuester. O maestro estava no fim do corredor, quando reconheceu a sua maior adversária dentro do colégio parada diante da sala do coral..._Com lágrimas nos olhos? _O professor de espanhol muda a sua rota e trás consigo a noiva.

_ Ótimo que tenha chegado, Schuester. Você precisa mesmo ver isso. – a treinadora aponta o número em grupo e se retira. Ninguém deveria ver a durona Sue Silverter chorando. Realmente, os hormônios da gravidez eram _muito, muito forte. _Afinal, ela não derramaria lágrimas por uma canção cantada por adolescentes. _Não, jamais. _

_**Onde eu errei, eu perdi um amigo**_

_**Em um momento de amargura**_

_**Eu ficaria acordado com você a noite toda**_

_**Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida**_

Will abre a porta da forma mais silenciosa que consegue e acompanha à distancia não a mais uma apresentação de seus alunos, entretanto, a tentativa do grupo em se curar através da música. Emma se agarra aos braços do noivo, comovida com a simplicidade da ação coletiva e questiona se deveriam fazer algo para minimizar os _sentimentos _dos jovens. Will apenas balança a cabeça negativamente. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não se agarrar as suas crenças. O professor acreditava que a música poderia transformar uma pessoa, agora, necessitava crer que uma mera canção fosse capaz de trazer alguma paz de espírito aqueles jovens. Especialmente, a garota que estava saindo do hospital a quilômetros dali sem sentir as pernas e _presa _a uma cadeira de rodas.

_**Como salvar uma vida...**_


	10. Chapter 10

A parte que Nate entendeu na sua terceira semana como integrante do Novas Direções era a obsessão do professor Schuester em inventar "Semanas de Tributos" para artistas e tentar conectar seus legados com o ensino médio. A situação havia sido bem sucedida, até aparentemente o foco dos próximos dias ser atribuído a Whitney Houston e a _necessidade de dizer adeus. _O nova-iorquino esteve bem longe da empolgação demonstrada pelo restante dos colegas e bufou ao termino do ensaio. Sam bate em suas costas e lhe aponta o relógio. Precisavam correr para o treino preparatório para a semifinal do Campeonato Estadual. As últimas duas vitórias renderam vida extra ao time de basquete.

_ Ei, Nate...Quer tentar mais alguns arremessos? - o nova-iorquino dá de ombros, enquanto os colegas se retiram da quadra - Olha, sei que as coisas tão complicadas... A história da sua família e o acidente da Quinn... Mas, você tá se descuidando dos treinos, cara. Seu rendimento caiu muito nos últimos jogos e nem vamos falar do seu aproveitamento nas cestas de três...

_ Ah, sei que estou devendo nos treinos desta semana... Mas, é muita coisa para digerir, sabe? - ele erra novamente o arremesso.

_ É, eu também fiquei fora do ar quando perdemos a casa no ano passado. Só que você precisa se focar mais nisso, entende? Tem ideia de quanto tempo a equipe de basquete não vai tão longe no Estadual? Oito anos, cara! Nós podemos fazer história neste colégio. - o loiro acerta três cestas consecutivas.

_ Você ta certo...É, eu vou tentar me esforçar mais... O técnico comentou alguma coisa?

_ Não, necessariamente. Ele sabe que não tem ninguém na reserva que pode entrar no seu lugar... - o novato sorri de canto - Agora, como estão as coisas com a Quinn? Mercedes comentou que você tem comparecido em algumas fisioterapias...

_ É, Mercedes tem sido ótima. A gente reveza, o meu horário está meio maluco com treino, trabalho e o Clube Glee...Mas, não sei...Tá meio estranho... Nós estávamos junto a uma semana, quando tudo aconteceu.. E acho que apressou demais algumas etapas...

_ Nate, eu realmente quero lhe ajudar... Mas, você tem que ser bem especifico quando fala comigo. O que quer dizer?

_ Nós estamos juntos o tempo todo, mas, não conversamos, entende? E bom, meu antigo namoro acabou justamente por isso...Não existia mais confiança.

_ Ok, eu conheço a Quinn há dois anos... E aqui vai uma dica...Diga isso a ela...Você acha que ela sabe como se sente, só que precisa falar isso. Colocar para fora, principalmente, se namorar Quinn Fabray. Yeah! Sequencia de dez acertos, consegue fazer melhor calouro?

_ É, você pode ter alguma razão, Evans. Agora, um contra o outro até dez?

Os jovens se divertem com um rápido jogo e o loiro valoriza ainda mais a vitória apertada sobre o _cestinha da equipe. _A dupla abandona a quadra sem fôlego. No estacionamento, Sugar aguardava pelo funcionário de seu pai e aceitou estender a carona ao loiro, que questionou sobre a possibilidade de arranjar uma vaga na empresa. Sam esclarece que estava hospedado temporariamente na casa de Kurt e Finn e que no ano seguinte, a família se mudaria para Nova Iorque ou Columbus, a capital do Ohio, por isso, teria que se sustentar para continuar em Lima. A explicação conquista o apoio da filha de All Motta, que promete interceder junto ao pai.

No expediente, o nova-iorquino organizava o estoque ao ser chamado pelo supervisor para acompanhar a reunião de planejamento de publicidade. O rapaz se impressiona com os temas propostas e se interessa vivamente pelas idéias debatidas durante o encontro de negócios. Ao final, All solicita a opinião do estagiário que agradece a oportunidade e confirma a vontade em se aprofundar na área de propaganda. O patrão se mostra satisfeito e empresta alguns livros básicos e incumbe o funcionário de revisar a ata. Tirando proveito da situação, o nome de Sam Evans é citado e o homem confirma que necessitava repor o setor de estoque, já que o profissional em experiência seria contratado em definitivo e deslocado para atividades mais administrativas. A entrevista de emprego do loiro é agendada para a tarde seguinte e uma mensagem de agradecimento é anunciada pelo celular do pianista.

Nate deixa a empresa com a inusitada sensação de progresso. Era a primeira vez que se sentia desta forma devido ao legitimo esforço pessoal. Ninguém estava mais lhe doutrinando ou regulando suas ações. A liberdade era algo novo para o antigo herdeiro dos Archibald. A promoção no emprego, as notas razoáveis, o relacionamento extremamente cordial com o tio e a esposa e a única situação que precisava ser restabelecida dizia respeito a estabilidade de seu namoro. Quinn Fabray era a garota mais incrível que havia conhecido, contudo, carregava um fardo assustador pela pouquíssima idade. Era aterrador lida com tamanha provação depois de tudo que ele sabia que a garota tinha enfrentado. Os tios lhe convidam para assistir um jogo de beisebol universitário e o sobrinho recusa com um sorriso no rosto. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Esporte, esporte e esporte. Ao mencionar que se retiraria para terminar as tarefas, Cooter lhe interroga sobre as escolhas para o futuro. Nate ainda não havia catalisado seu afastamento repentino da fortuna familiar e a necessidade de buscar por novos rumos para a própria jornada. Ele não tinha condição alguma de bancar a mensalidade da Universidade de Nova Iorque.

_ Você poderia se candidatar a uma bolsa, certo? Acho que o basquete pode servir como referencia. Mas, essas coisas têm que ser feitas com urgência. A minha proposta para a Ohio State ainda está valendo, mesmo que eu acredite que você prefira retornar a sua cidade, não é?

_ O senhor tem razão. Eu não tinha me dado conta disto...E honestamente, gostaria de cursar a faculdade em Nova Iorque, apesar de estar muito confortável em Lima. É, isso vai para minha lista de prioridades... - ele comenta se encaminhando para o quarto.

_ Espera, Nate... Sobre a faculdade, sei que a Emma pode lhe ajudar a procurar por alternativas... E falando de prioridade, pensei que nos apresentar a sua namorada fosse uma delas. - pergunta Shannon.

_ Oh, isso...As coisas se complicaram com o acidente e agora, Quinn vai passar alguns dias para fazer exames mais sofisticados em Columbus... Mas, posso combinar algo para a próxima semana?

A treinadora de futebol se mostra satisfeita e concentra a atenção na televisão. O menino se deixa cair na cama e a tentação de se distrair na internet atrasa os planos de se ater aos deveres de geometria. Mensagens de alerta explodem em seu celular e ele contempla o fim da trégua da Gossip Girl.

_**"Então, o Empires tremeu nesta madrugada com mais uma alucinante festa promovida por Chuck Bass. E pasmem, Blair Waldorf não foi vista no local. Isso quer dizer exatamente o que parece. Desde a visitinha do príncipe encantado, a rainha B. não deu mais as caras no reduto do maior bad boy do Upper East Side. Veremos até quando dura essa nova crise. Xoxo, GG."**_

O rapaz estranha a notícia e não consegue completar a ligação para o melhor amigo. Normalmente, Chuck se enfurnava em qualquer buraco para aproveitar as noites de folga na cidade que nunca dorme. O rapaz acessa o facebook, responde a mensagem diária de Jenny, curte a última postagem de Dan sobre as horas gastas em preparação ao vestibular, compartilha a indicação de Mike sobre algum filme de dança e percebe o status on-line da ex-namorada. Dificilmente, Blair era vista grudada no computador. Pelo menos, não quando estava em seu melhor humor.

**Nate Archibald enviou uma solicitação de videoconferencia para Blair Waldorf. **

O rosto da garota invade seu monitor e a voz cansada aciona o sinal de alerta. Incrivelmente, o sono dela não estava sendo afetado pela gandaia desvairada do atual interesse romântico. Blair vivia o mesmo dilema que ele. A indecisão sobre o futuro. O rapaz lembrava-se de como ela mencionava Yale em cada intenção futurista e o riso é quase incontido ao mentalizar que a antiga e a atual namorada poderiam muito bem se esbarrar em Connecticut. Seria muito bizarro. Blair reconhece que estava apavorada com a possibilidade de não ser aceita e ter que se "contentar" com a faculdade de Nova Iorque, aparentemente a escolha natural de Serena.

Ao acordar, o sobrinho de Cooter tem a ideia mais legal do mundo. Tirando proveito da folga do tio e da esposa, pega o carro emprestado, visita a namorada mais cedo do que o costume, estende a carona à Sam e faz questão de passar pela casa do patrão para apanhar Sugar. Com alguma folga antes da primeira aula, o motorista circula pela cidade e estaciona diante do maior empreendimento de Lima. _A companhia de All Motta. _Ele desliga o carro, vira-se no banco e encara o passageiro e futuro colega de trabalho. Satisfeito pela estranha experiência profissional_, _Nate repassa os principais objetivos, os compromissos assumidos e a linha de atuação exigida dentro da empresa.

_ Certo, entendi... Agora, como que você sabe tanto sobre esse cargo? Não me diz que...Ah, não...Eu vou receber ordens suas, não é? É muito azar, cara... – o comentário de Sam provoca a risada do trio.

Nate observa o sorriso genuíno no rosto de Quinn, que palpita sobre a roupa a ser usada na entrevista, contrariando a recomendação espalhafatosa de Sugar. A loira repara no olhar sobre si e sorri diretamente para o vigilante. _Era o que ele mais adorava fazer._ Ganhar o riso dela e, ele estava se tornando particularmente bom nisso. O loiro agradece as sugestões, anota os principais tópicos no celular e comenta a rápida experiência como atendente em sorveteria e entregador de pizza. Obviamente, o período como stripper seria mantido em segredo.

O carro volta a estrada e o nova-iorquino permite que o radio preencha o silêncio. Sam elogio o modelo do veiculo esportivo e cita acessórios que o motorista jamais suspeitou encontrar ali. As meninas riem da discussão automotiva e paralelamente, recapitulam algumas fofocas da Gossip Girl e acham graça ao perceber que mesmo a distancia, Nate era frequentemente citado. Como se Upper East Side, sentisse mesmo a sua falta. Na chegada do colégio, a garota é gentilmente retirada do carro pelo namorado, que conta com o auxilio do loiro para tirar a cadeira de rodas do porta-malas. Sugar se adianta falando amenidades com o namorado de Mercedes, enquanto o casal demora de propósito para conseguir alguma privacidade.

_ A _sua empresa _é bem impressionante, Archibald.

_ Minha empresa? – ele ri alto – É, a companhia é bem grande. Poderia te levar algum dia no horário comercial. Seria legal.

_ Ah...Eu sabia que você acabaria se vangloriando desta promoção. Só não explore muito o Sam como assistente, está bem? – ela brinca e ele revira os olhos.

_ Eu não vou _mandar _nele, só vou repassar algumas tarefas externas, pagamentos, correspondências, nada demais. Mas, gostei mesmo, sabe? Ontem, eu participei de uma reunião de publicidade. Achei bem interessante.

_ Pensando em se aprofundar nessa área na faculdade?

_ Não sei, ainda não me acostumei com essa liberdade de planejar a minha vida sem nenhuma interferência.

_ OK...E essa tarde, você já conseguiu programar? – Quinn questiona o namorado.

_ Yeah...Levar a minha namorada para a fisioterapia, acha que pode me encontrar aqui?

Ela confirma com um aceno e sorri antes de fechar os olhos e aceitar o segundo beijo do dia. As aulas se dividem em entediantes, inúteis e meramente irritantes. A companhia de Mike e Puck em química rende algumas brincadeiras e risadas certas. Os três passam o período inteiro se divertindo as custas das mensagens bizarras enviadas por Jenny. Incrivelmente, o lance se transformara em algo bacana. O bad boy e a loirinha do Brooklyn mantinham contato freqüente e o jeito descolado dela havia abalado a estrutura do encrenqueiro. Noah jamais reconheceria, porém, gostaria de ter a oportunidade de vivenciar o relacionamento, mesmo que fosse para arruína-lo em poucas semanas. Contudo, a pequena J estava prestes a herdar o "reinado de Upper East Side" com a formatura da _rainha B_ no ensino médio, enquanto ele era um idiota metido a cafajeste no interior de Ohio. Aquilo nunca teria futuro, na verdade, ele não estava muito confiante com o seu próprio caminho.

O ensaio dá continuidade aos tributos a Whitney e a excelente coreografia de Brittany e Mike coloca todos no espírito da _Semana Especial, _o problema é a frase inocente proferida pela dançarina logo após a apresentação.

_ Não se preocupe, Quinn, nos meus sonhos, você ainda pode dançar..._E voar e cuspir fogo. _É demais!

A loira sorri com relutância e a latina e o nova-iorquino trocam olhares significativos. Logo, Rachel convoca Santana como parceira em um dueto excepcional, porém, a respiração da antiga líder de torcida só se normaliza ao abandonar a sala de ensaio e se livrar da companhia dos colegas. Nate havia aprendido algo importante sobre a namorada. Quinn Fabray odiava ser interrompida em seus momentos de isolamento. Momentos raros, porém, particulares. Por isso, ele tratou de conter o ímpeto de bom moço e seguiu o combinado a esperando no estacionamento. Às vezes, todo mundo precisa respirar fundo antes de voltar a superfície. O relógio indicava 16h03min, quando a avistou descendo a rampa de saída da escola. A única ação plausível foi abraçá-la tão logo estavam acomodados dentro do veículo. A fisioterapia transcorreu em silêncio até a penúltima seqüência de exercícios.

_ Então... O que você achou da tarefa desta semana? Whitney Houston? – o garoto puxa o assunto de forma inusitada.

_ Meio fora de hora, né? Mas, eu gostei bastante. Whitney era uma excelente artista, pena que deu mais atenção aos problemas do que ao seu verdadeiro dom... E você? Percebi que os meninos não se animaram nada com a escolha do senhor Schue.

_ Tirando o Kurt, certo? Nunca vi o cara tão entusiasmado...Honestamente, nem parei para pensar. Só sei que ela morreu de overdose e fez aquele filme..._O guarda-costas... _

_ Para alguém que morava em Nova Iorque, você é muito desinformado, Archibald.

_ É, eu reconheço... Andei pensando que poderíamos fazer algo juntos... O que acha? Devo-lhe um acompanhamento desde a Semana Michael, não é? – ela dá de ombros e segue o esquema elaborado pela fisioterapeuta com um singelo sorriso na face.

Conforme o combinado, o rapaz aparece na residência Fabray após seu expediente para tirar a música escolhida no teclado. Judy cumprimenta com bastante animo o recorrente visitante. A alegria da mulher tinha uma razão bem simples. Quinn havia extrapolado o bom senso durante o verão com o ataque de rebeldia, as más companhias, o cabelo tingido de rosa, o relacionamento com o skatista mais velho e a insana necessidade de sabotar a si mesmo. Judy sabia que possuía uma boa parcela de culpa nessa temporária perdição da filha. Apesar disto, Quinn se alinhou com as próprias forças e reencontrou a normalidade graças a intervenção dos amigos do Clube Glee. E como cantar fazia bem a garota. Desde as Regionais de 2010, Judy assistia a todas as competições possíveis e não ocultava a admiração pelo talento de Quinn. Por ter a exata noção de como a música era benéfica para o estado de espírito da filha, não havia problema algum na presença do rapaz no seu quarto. Porque a voz da filha ecoando pelos quatro cantos da casa era muito mais bem-vinda do que o barulho devastador de seu choro.

**Sam Evans **trabalha na **Avante Empreendimentos Ltda, em Lima (Ohio) **na função de **estagiário do setor administrativo. **

**Sugar Motta, Mercedes Jones, Nate Archibald e outras 9 pessoas curtiram isso. **

**Nate Archibald **trabalha na **Avante Empreendimentos Ltda, em Lima (Ohio) **na função de **auxiliar administrativo. **

**Quinn Fabray, Sugar Motta, Jenny Humphrey e outras dez pessoas curtiram isso. **

**Sugar Motta: **Eu sempre disse a vocês que meu pai era uma pessoa muito acessível!

**Sam Evans e Nate Archibald curtiram isso. **

**Noah Puckerman: **Isso quer dizer que Archibald é o chefe do Sam? Haha! Caras, tem mais alguma vaga? Meu negócio de limpar piscinas está em crise!

**Nate Archibald: **Posso checar, Puck! Mas, não preocupe, cara. O verão está chegando!

**Jenny Humphrey: **Sabe onde existem muitas piscinas para limpar, **Noah Puckerman**? Upper East Side, em Nova Iorque, o que acha?

**Noah Puckerman: **Sensacional! Você tem o número se precisar, certo _baby?!_

A sexta-feira prometia ser longa. Prova de literatura, apresentação de trabalho de geometria, duas aulas intermináveis de história americana e nunca custou tanto para chegar o meio-dia. O nova-iorquino aproveita o intervalo e a ajuda de Sam no violão para acertar os últimos preparativos da canção escolhida para o ensaio. Os dedos percorrem as teclas e as cifras de _**Saving All My Love For You **_são executadas com certa qualidade.

_A few stolen moments, is all that we shared_

_You've got your family, and they need you there_

_Though I try to resist, being last on your list_

_But no other man's gonna do_

_So I'm saving all my love for you_

O grupo se impressiona com a sintonia musical, que surge entre o casal. Quinn se aproxima do piano e agradece mentalmente por estar na mesma altura do companheiro de dueto. E ela tem certeza absoluta do que já suspeitava..._O carinha de Nova Iorque _se tornava ainda mais encantador ao piano.

_It's not very easy, living all alone_

_My friends try and tell me, find a man of your own_

_But each time I try, I just break down and cry_

_Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue_

_So I'm saving all my love for you_

As palmas transmitem o veredicto de aprovação do casal. Nate abraça a namorada, chama a atenção do novo colega de trabalho e se apressam para o último treino de basquete da semana. Os próximos dias seriam decisivos para a equipe esportiva do Willian Mckinley. Antes de abandonar a sala, o calouro acena e pisca para Mercedes selando o pequeno auxílio. Mercedes e Artie ainda apresentam uma outra música da diva Whitney Houston e o restante dos colegas prestigia a performance. Depois da apresentação, a negra pede que Quinn lhe acompanhe até o ginásio. A loira havia decorado o horário dos treinos, por isso, não foi surpresa encontrar os respectivos _namorados _arriscando alguns arremessos. O inusitado foi flagrar Sugar e Artie no meio da quadra gargalhando pelas constantes falhas do loiro.

_ O que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui, Mercedes?

_ Achei que seria legal _assistirmos _nossos garotos jogando um pouco, estou certa? Pode ser divertido. – Sam chama a namorada para o centro da quadra e o pianista se apressa em fazer-lhe companhia.

_ Ei, bom te ver por aqui...Então, temos a semifinal em poucos dias e minha mira está péssima... Pensei que você poderia me ajudar com isso, sabe?

_ Verdade, Quinn! O seu namorado precisa de toda a ajuda possível! – o loiro grita do outro lado do ginásio.

_ Com certeza...Mais ridículo do que perder para um cara em uma cadeira de rodas, é perder para a Sugar... – Artie gargalhava ao lembrar das partidas rápidas disputadas anteriormente.

_ Ei, isso foi bem grosseiro! – reclama a filha do maior empresário de Lima.

As risadas de Mercedes e Sam ecoam pelo ginásio após a bola passar extremamente longe da cesta. O talento da negra, definitivamente, era a música. Nate se senta no chão da quadra e ri dos amigos a distância. Quinn acompanha com mais entusiasmo a grotesca disputa pela bola protagonizada pelas duas garotas, enquanto os meninos rolavam de rir. O jovem herdeiro se alonga e solta um suspiro. Literalmente, esgotado.

_ Você vai amanhã cedo para Columbus? – ela acena positivamente – Vai voltar a tempo da semifinal, né?

_ Acho que sim. Os últimos exames estão marcados para a quarta-feira e tenho só uma sessão de fisioterapia especializada, então, devo chegar na manhã seguinte... Por que esse desespero? Pelo o que sei, eu não vou entrar em quadra, Archibald.

_ Yeah, mas, vai estar na arquibancada... E eu sempre jogo melhor depois de ganhar um beijo da garota mais _bonita _do ginásio. – ela revira os olhos diante da bobagem – Ah! O que acha de jantar na casa do meu tio na próxima sexta? Ele está ansioso para te conhecer...A treinadora Beiste até me cobrou isso durante a semana. – ele sela os lábios da garota com incrível gentileza e coloca outro sorriso no rosto dela.

_ Acho que vai ser ótimo, Nate.

_ Archibald, você vai querer aquela revanche ou não? Se apressa, eu não quero me atrasar no _primeiro dia de trabalho_! – a voz de Sam é reconhecida e o nova-iorquino se levanta e caminha para perto da cesta e o restante dos adolescentes cede espaço para o desafio um contra um.

_ Você deveria pensar diferente, Evans. Afinal, ganhar do seu chefe _antes do primeiro dia de trabalho _não é muito bom!

_ O que? Ta de brincadeira, né?

Sam se indigna com o comentário idiota e estagna. A parada concede tempo suficiente para Nate pular e acertar da linha dos três pontos. O _cestinha _ri pela peça bem pregada e coloca mais vantagem no placar ao encestar outra de longe. O adversário contesta e o nova-iorquino parte para a finta e é desarmado prontamente. Mercedes aplaude a roubada de bola e, em seguida, os primeiros dois pontos do namorado. O jogo gera outras tantas gargalhadas para a "torcida" e os próprios atletas. É nada estava absolutamente certo na _nova vida _de Nate Archibald, mas, _tudo bem. _A pontaria estava se ajustando novamente, as cestas sendo marcadas, os ensaios mais divertidos, o namoro havia encontrado o equilíbrio mais apropriado e o seu futuro parecia cada vez mais nítido, mais seu. Pela primeira vez em seus dezessete anos, Nathaniel estava assumindo o controle da própria vida. E não havia sensação melhor do que a liberdade de ser exatamente quem era.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jenny Humphrey: **Definitivamente, Upper East Side voltará ao circuito nacional de corais no ano que vem. Concorrência para o Novas Direções!

**Dan Humphrey, Serena Van Der Woodsen, Noah Puckerman e outras 23 pessoas curtiram isso. **

**Eric Van Der Woodsen: **Então, Nate Archibald e Noah Puckerman serviram de inspiração? Estou dentro! Pode contar comigo no próximo semestre!

**Sugar Motta:** Poderemos nos encontrar na Fase Nacional! Seria incrível!

**Noah Puckerman: **Se apresentar para o público é sensacional, baby! Pena que não vamos nos encontrar neste ano. As Nacionais poderiam ser novamente em Nova Iorque!

**Rachel Berry, Eric Van Der Woodsen, Jenny Humphrey e outras 14 pessoas curtiram isso. **

**Sam Evans: **É, mas, antes das Nacionais... Vamos arrasar no Estadual de Basquete em Cincinnati , não é** Nate Archibald? **

**Nate Archibald: **Com certeza, Sam! E parabéns pelo esforço **Jenny Humphrey! **O coral da Nightingale-Bamford School merecia mais atenção! E quero estar na platéia na primeira apresentação para me vingar de todas as brincadeirinhas!

**Chuck Bass: **Ótimo! Pelo menos, essa mania de coral escolar chegará no ano em que eu estarei livre daquela escola! Boa sorte J.!

**Blair Waldorf: **Melhor estar cantando e dançando em um auditório do que em uma boate, Bass! Não sei como o Empire ainda resiste as suas balburdias!

**Eric Van Der Woodsen, Jenny Humphrey, Serena Van Der Woodsen e outras sete pessoas curtiram isso. **

**Conversa privada entre Nate Archibald – Quinn Fabray.**

**Nate Archibald: **Boa nooite, linda! Senti sua falta...Muito ocupada com os exames?

**Quinn Fabray:** Bastante! Tenho uma bateria de testes e a avaliação de coordenação motora nesta terça...Mas, é tão frustrante...Nada parece estar acontecendo!

**Nate Archibald:** Agüente firme, está bem? E continue pensando positivo... As coisas vão melhorar em breve, tenho certeza!

**Quinn Fabray:** Tomara... Mas, me conte algo novo...Não agüento mais ficar nesse quarto escutando a minha irmã dizer as mesmas coisas...É depressivo!

**Nate Archibald:** Ok...Acho que você já sabe sobre a Rachel, certo? Ela travou na audição para a NYADA...Já o Kurt foi muito bem...Huuumm... Sam ta gostando bastante da empresa, é ótimo ter alguém para dar as voltas no meu lugar Heheh!

**Quinn Fabray:** Soube dos testes...Tentei falar com Rachel, mas, ela não me atendeu...Ah! Fico feliz pelo Sam, só não explore muito o seu assistente, Archibald!

**Nate Archibald:** Ele não é meu assistente, infelizmente...Eu sou apenas o _assistente _do responsável pelo estoque, então recebo ordens e repasso aos funcionários, entre eles, o Sam, certo? Maas...Ahh! Essa novidade preciso te mostrar...Aceite meu convite ;D

**Nate Archibald enviou uma solicitação de videoconferência para Quinn Fabray.**

O rosto cansado de Quinn toma conta do monitor do notebook do nova-iorquino, que aumenta consideravelmente o seu volume. Ele mostra o teclado restaurado e, aparentemente, em perfeitas condições sonoras. O som estava muito mais agradável e os chiados haviam sumido. A única falha do instrumento foi a aparência antiga e alguns estragos em sua capa plástica. As teclas, por outro lado, estavam em bom estado.

_ Não acredito que você conseguiu consertar essa coisa velha! Parece outro!

_ Ei, você não imagina o trabalho que tive... Mas, valeu a pena, né? O som ta incrível! Deu para trocar alguns fios que estavam desconectados...Me viciei nisso, sabia?

_ É, eu suspeitei que isso aconteceria... – ela ri – E realmente, o som tá bem mais limpo... Posso te ouvir bem! Mas, me conta...Qual a tarefa da semana no Glee?

_ É tarefa para a próxima semana... O diretor Figgins nos convidou para animar o baile...Então, estamos escolhendo o repertório...Ah! Votação dos candidatos as coroas será na quinta-feira...Você deve estar aqui, né? – ele sorri e ajusta o teclado.

_ Não que eu esteja esperando uma indicação, mas, aparecer na escola, sim...Não posso mais perder aulas, já que vamos passar uma semana fora nas Nacionais.

_ É, em três semanas dá para acreditar? Ei... To tirando uma música nova, quer ouvir?

_ Pode ser...Não estou no melhor humor, mas, pode tentar me distrair, Archibald.

_**Eu sei que você quer ficar na cama**_

_**Mas está claro lá fora, está claro lá fora**_

_**Então, saiba que eu vou ficar aqui mesmo**_

_**Porque você salvou minha vida uma vez**_

_**Você salvou a minha vida**_

A primeira estrofe de **Light Outside, da banda Wakey! Wakey!**rouba o fôlego dos pulmões da loira pela intensa declaração e a firmeza depositada na voz do garoto. A afinação poderia deixar a desejar, entretanto, a intenção era clara, direta. Desde o flagrante na Semana Michael Jackson, a menina percebeu como ele tinha mais facilidade para desenterrar seus sentimentos através das músicas. E isso era extremamente encantador.

_E eu iria tentar te animar, porque é bonito lá fora_

_E vamos falhar, e então tentaremos outra vez_

_Fazer o nosso melhor e eu amo você de qualquer forma_

_Porque você salvou minha vida uma vez_

"**Eu te amo, porque você salvou a minha vida". **A frase jamais seria pronunciada por Nate tão naturalmente senão de forma cantada. Em uma década de relacionamento com Blair, nunca houve uma declaração tão forte, tão segura. De alguma maneira, o rapaz de Nova Iorque sabia que a ex-namorada sempre estamparia a lacuna de seu primeiro amor, _de sua primeira garota. _Era isso e _isso bastava. _Porque, definitivamente, aquela sensação de perder o fôlego somente vendo Quinn Fabray por meio de uma webcam tinha que ser algo maior, _algo muito maior. Algo que não deveria terminar. _Algo que havia revolucionado a sua consciência de mundo e de que almejava para própria vida. O pianista não se considerava um _cara romântico _ou _alucinado de paixão _para acreditarque a sua jornada foi transformada após conhecer a loira. _Não, longe disso. _Não era ela, porém, _por ela. _Pela forma com que ela lhe fazia se sentir _melhor consigo mesmo, _mais fortalecido, _mais seguro para ser quem era. _

_**Eu sei que você quer descansar sua cabeça e esquecer a noite**_

_**Então saiba que eu vou ficar aqui mesmo e sentar ao seu lado**_

_**E eu iria tentar te animar, porque é bonito lá fora**_

_**E vamos cair, então, tentaremos**_

_**Fazer o nosso melhor e eu amo você de qualquer forma**_

_**Porque você salvou minha vida uma vez**_

Quinn é obrigada a rir da careta que o rapaz faz ao quase errar um arranjo musical. Ele sabia o quanto era _adorável? _Nathaniel Archibald entrara e bagunçara toda a sua jornada _meticulosamente _planejada de sair de Lima sem olhar para trás, sem sequer lamentar. Tudo essa confusão por causa do que..._Dois ou três encontros. _O charmoso _carinha de Nova Iorque _tinha rompido as barreiras que ela tentou colocar ao redor de si sem a menor cerimônia. Era muito, muito diferente do que já tinha vivenciado em outros relacionamentos. Nada da cômoda popularidade e segurança que Finn lhe trazia, nem lembrava a sensação de quebrar as regras e se encontrar as escondidas com o bad boy do pedaço ou de apostar a sua reputação e os pedaços de seu coração no aluno novo. Sam teria sido alguém muito mais importante _se ela _não tivesse metido os pés pelas mãos e repetido os mesmos erros ao ensaiar a reprise com o quarterback. Não, nada disso. Nate tinha lhe pegado de surpresa e se infiltrado pelas linhas inimigas até estar perto demais para ser arrancado de dentro de seu coração. _Ainda não. _Ainda não era o momento de se levantar e anunciar que _estava fascinada pela carinha novo. _Tudo ao seu tempo e naquela noite, essas coisas não passavam da letra de uma música. _Excelente música, só que ainda apenas uma música. _

_**Eu acho que você sempre soube que seria a melhor**_

_**Eu acho que sempre soube que seria você**_

_**Porque você salvou minha vida uma vez**_

_ É incrível, mas, acho que não serve para o baile, né? – ela argumenta com um sorriso contido.

_ Talvez, mas, espero que sirva para convidar uma garota, o que acha? – o garoto desarruma os cabelos e dedilha algumas teclas displicentemente.

_ Yeah, acho que serve melhor para isso... – Quinn sorri levemente corada.

_ Ok...Posso considerar que você aceitou me acompanhar ao baile?

_ Sim, eu acho que pode ser divertido... – é a vez do rapaz sorrir timidamente – Nate, eu preciso desligar... Estou meio sonolenta e acho que os remédios estão fazendo efeito.

O nova-iorquino deseja boa noite e gasta mais algum tempo pesquisando questões de história mundial e trocando mensagens instantâneas com Blair e Dan. A rainha do Upper East Side comemorava seu ingresso em Yale e o garoto solitário tinha optado por cursar Literatura Contemporânea na maior instituição de ensino público do país, a Universidade Estadual de Nova Iorque. Ao citar que sua solicitação de bolsa de estudos integral para a _New York State _fora recusada, o seu monitor é preenchido por milhares de links e requerimentos de faculdades que mantinham as inscrições abertas, contudo, seu interesse se focou na reabertura do prazo para envio do histórico escolar para a Universidade da Cidade de Nova Iorque. O irmão mais velho de Jenny se compromete em procurar mais informações sobre o instituto e averiguar as chances para a área de publicidade.

Desde a reunião na empresa, o setor de comunicação social estava chamando a atenção do exilado. Especialmente, no que dizia respeito ao marketing esportivo. As conversas com o tio sempre demonstravam o crescimento do setor e a falta de pessoas qualificadas e conectadas ao trabalho de revelação e cuidado com as carreiras de jovens atletas. Nate jamais pensou em estudar algo ligado à criatividade, ainda mais por ter sido ceifado desde cedo pelas atitudes autoritárias do que pai que exigia sua concentração em matérias exatas e veiculadas a administração de empresas. Por causa da pressão tão prematura, o rapaz se afastou o máximo que pode dos números e penava para manter as notas dentro da media estabelecida nas disciplinas de cálculos. Era um verdadeiro alivio poder apenas estar em duvida sobre seu futuro, mesmo que a liberdade tenha acabado com suas regalias... Nate não se arrependia, não mesmo.

As coreografias para a apresentação na festa de formatura, os treinos para a partida mais importante da temporada de basquete, a necessidade em orientar o amigo nos primeiros dias como estagiário e a procura por alguma universidade dentro de seus padrões consomem boa parte dos dias na ausência da namorada. Na quinta-feira, o rapaz custava a levantar ao ser acordado de forma definitiva pelo alarmar de nova mensagem de texto. _**"Quer carona, Archibald? Saio em 20 minutos para a escola". **_Ele se arruma em tempo recorde, mal se dá ao trabalho de cumprimentar o tio e desaparece pela porta da frente. O alivio não é contido ao avistar a namorada na sala de sua casa. O abraço é demorado e extrapola o cumulo da gentileza pela postura adotada pelo rapaz. Judy quase sorri ao vislumbrar a cena, todavia, a viagem não rendeu o resultado esperado. De acordo com os médicos, a lesão na coluna estava superada e clinicamente a garota estava em perfeitas condições para andar, o impedimento se limitava ao psicológico.

Todos os integrantes do Novas Direções ignoram o primeiro período de aulas e se concentram no auditório para recepcionar Quinn de forma calorosa. Os abraços, as constantes perguntas sobre o tempo na capital de Ohio, as informações desconexas relatadas por Brittany sobre o baile relembrar a Era das Cavernas e a ridícula proibição do uso de gel resultam em uma discussão hilária entre a representante dos alunos e Blaine Anderson. Kurt e Santana interrompem a patética cena e a loira volta a ser o assunto principal, dessa vez pela opção em selecionar sua canção para a apresentação no evento do fim de semana. As mãos permanecem entrelaçadas as do _carinha novo,_ que coloca Puck em apuros ao revelar em alto e bom tom a vontade de Jenny em participar do baile de formatura. Apesar de compactuar com as risadas, o bad boy não se mostra muito empolgado para o festejo. Afinal, suas notas em geografia estavam prestes a lhe render mais um ano inteiro preso no Willian Mckinley. Noah Puckerman corria sério risco de repetir o último ano do ensino médio. A descoberta choca o grupo que se voluntária para auxiliá-lo a estudar para o último exame. Para diminuir a tensão, Sam corneteia o _cestinha _e superior imediato na Avante Empreendimentos pela conquista da faixa de capitão e a necessidade de ter que seguir suas ordens, ao menos dentro de quadra. Finn e Puck questionam sobre os preparativos para o jogo decisivo e quando o sinal anuncia a segunda aula, os adolescentes se dispersam prometendo se reunir novamente no horário de almoço. Entretanto, Sue Silvester antecipa o anuncio dos indicados a Corte do Baile dos Formandos.

O nome de Finn não traz qualquer surpresa para os jovens, a reação descabida fica reservada a menção de Brittany S. Pierce para disputa de _Rei. _Nate, Puck, Mike e Mercedes se entreolham e gargalham muito até serem censurados pelo olhar mortífero da latina, que juntamente com Quinn, representam o Clube Glee na disputa pelo _premio de rainha. _Imediatamente, o carinha de Nova Iorque apanha o celular e parabeniza a namorada por meio de um SMS e gasta o resto da entediante aula de geometria rindo com os ridículos slogans para as respectivas campanhas bolados por Puck e Finn. Além disso, a narração dos amigos sobre os atos absurdos protagonizados pela futura aluna de Yale arrancam mais risadas e a breve comparação com a obsessão de Blair em oficializar seu reinado na escola mais prestigiada pela elite do Upper East Side.

Ele escuta os gritos de Rachel Berry há mais de dez metros e por mais que precise apanhar o livro de física, o impulso é dobrar para a direção oposta. Se Nate havia aprendido algo nos meses em Lima era evitar a judia nos momentos de fúria. Por isso, ele quase admirava Finn Hudson por agüentar as constantes mudanças de humor da namorada. Nem mesmo Blair alterava tantos instantes de alegria extrema para a ira devastadora. _NATE! _Uma vez... Fácil de ignorar... Duas, três... Cinco vezes era impossível. Rachel continua avançando em sua direção ao mesmo tempo em que os estudantes viravam as cabeças para acompanhar o embate.

_ Você sabia desse absurdo? – ela praticamente esfrega o cartaz no seu rosto – Espero que você tenha outros planos para a noite de sexta!

**Quinn e Finn para Rei e Rainha do Baile**? Mas, que idiotice era aquela? Como assim? O rapaz sabia perfeitamente que a loira havia sido indicada para a coroa, entretanto, jamais desconfiaria que se juntasse ao quarterback para conquistar votos... Sinal de que o seu pedido tinha sido descartado. _Bom saber. _Ele amassa o pôster, recolhe o restante de sua dignidade e quase chuta a lixeira. _"Minha fisioterapia foi adiantada para às 17 horas. Você vai poder me acompanhar? Queria te mostrar uma coisa". _A mensagem do celular lhe tira do sério e mesmo que sua vontade seja de soltar o verbo com a garota, seu senso de bom moço prevalece e a única coisa que consegue escrever é "_Estarei lá". _

Nate pede uma dispensa para o patrão e inventa qualquer desculpa esfarrapada. O local da reabilitação era perto e lhe custou apenas dez minutos de caminhada bastante lenta. Ele tinha _se declarado...Cantando..._Enfim, dito firmemente que estava apaixonado e que Quinn Fabray teria transformada a sua perspectiva de futuro. Em poucas palavras, _ela havia lhe salvado. _Lhe trazido para o mundo real. Desta forma, o amor se tornara praticamente inevitável. E a comovente contraproposta do destino? Uma rasteira dolorida. Dane-se. Ele não tinha o menor direito de perguntar a loira seus motivos, pelo menos, não nas próximas duas horas de exercícios. A fisioterapia estava progredindo a passos largos e com alguma sorte, a menina poderia se sustentar com as próprias pernas antes mesmo da disputa das Nacionais. Quem sabe, poderia se levantar da cadeira por um instante no baile de formatura..._Baile..._Ele bufa e afasta o pensamento da mente ao ajuda-la em mais uma repetição. A caminhada final e o primeiro passo dela desde o fatídico acidente. A queda não traz nenhum desestimulo e a única reação dele é distribuir beijos por todo o rosto dela. _Era quase perdoável a opção por Finn. Quase. _

Na véspera do bendito baile, os cochichos sobre a votação aumentam, o burburinho sobre os convites românticos para a festa infestam as rodinhas de estudantes e as maluquices dos estudantes extrapolam o aceitável dentro do ambiente escolar. Nate estava decidido a tirar a história a limpo na primeira oportunidade, porém, não necessitou se dar ao trabalho. Ao atravessar o pátio do colégio conversando com Mike e Sam sobre a possibilidade de se juntar a _boy band _do Glee Club em um número qualquer, ele flagra o amontoado de adolescentes em torno do _casal mais popular da corrida às coroas. _Quinn e Finn estavam, literalmente, distribuindo autógrafos nos anuários de dezenas de calouros. A cena arrancou risadas dos garotos, entretanto, irritou profundamente o nova-iorquino, que parou para observar a bizarra situação.

_ Obrigada pelas palavras...Quinn Fabray. Você é tão valente por estar fazendo isso! A sua luta para voltar a andar é uma inspiração para todos nesta escola. – revela uma tímida aluna.

_ Eu que agradeço pela consideração. Mas, são vocês que me encorajam a continuar com meu tratamento, mesmo sabendo que talvez eu nunca volte a andar. Você é saudável e suas pernas são adoráveis. Deveria fazer bom proveito de seus passos! – aconselha ironicamente a loira.

_ Com certeza... E pode contar com o meu voto. _Você merece essa coroa! _

_ Isso foi muito estranho, Quinn. Você não acha errado tirar vantagem da sua situação? – sugere Finn após a multidão se dispersar.

_ Votos são votos, Finn. Você quer ganhar ou não?

_ Oh...Então, todo esse joguinho é apenas para ganhar mais votos? Bom saber! – Nate joga a mochila nas costas e se afasta rapidamente da dupla.

_ Ei, Nate! Me escuta, cara...Isso não significa absolutamente nada! – o quarterback berra para conter a disparada do nova-iorquino, que se limita a fitar o chão.

_ Não se dê ao trabalho, Finn. Eu não quero falar sobre isso...Não vale a pena! – ele afirma a queima-roupa e se retira sem olhar para trás.

_Anti-baile _é a forma mais digna que Rachel tem para lidar com o fato de que seu noivo achou simpático levar a ex-namorada para o baile. _Anti-baile _seria a festa para quem não tinha a menor motivação para comparecer a estúpida comemoração de formatura. Blaine e Kurt aceitam a sugestão mais por pena do que honesto desanimo com a celebração escolar. Puck dá de ombros e confirma presença sem se dar ao trabalho de averiguar a qualidade da diversão. Nate se encolhe na cadeira e mal presta atenção nas músicas escolhidas pelos amigos para os embalos de sexta-feira à noite. A cabeça fervilhava com milhares de dúvidas e _muita, muita raiva de si mesmo. _O alarme toca e alguém toca o seu ombro. Joe Hart informa que os _caras _deveriam estar no auditório em poucos minutos para o ensaio geral para a performance da _boy band. _Ele simplesmente acena com a cabeça e acompanha a saída do último integrante da sala do coral. O celular toca e o nome de _Jenny Humphrey _ilumina a tela. A desajustada garota do Brooklyn conta fatos irrelevantes para o exilado e percebe o tom abatido em sua voz. Ela acerta o motivo da angustia, mas, não insiste. A compreensão é a qualidade dos irmãos Humphrey que Nate mais admirava. Ela se despede e o rapaz se permite cair na poltrona diante do piano. _Música do __**One Direction**__, a mais famosa boy band da atualidade. _Era a tarefa imposta por Artie para os componentes do improvisado grupo.

_**Now that you can't have me**_

_**You suddenly want me**_

_**Now that I'm with somebody else**_

_**You tell me you love me**_

_**I slept on your door step**_

_**Begging for one chance**_

_**Now that I finally move on**_

_**You say that you missed me all along**_

Ele passa os dedos pelas teclas e cantarola os versos de _**Taken **_em sussurros bem mais elaborados do que sua primeira experiência ainda na semana _Michael Jackson. _O seu timbre tinha melhorado consideravelmente desde a estréia nas Seletivas, não que a evolução importasse agora. Quinn odiou a expressão distante dele durante as últimas horas e precisou se conter para não correr e explicar as suas motivações. _Ela lhe devia isso. _Ela devia alguma razão para a brusca mudança de planos após a apaixonante canção através da webcam. A declaração tinha lhe rendido animo suficiente para prosseguir com o tratamento e adiantar o seu quadro clinico. _Ela queria se explicar, se desculpar e jurar que gostaria de dançar com ele. _Entretanto, conhecia o rapaz para entender que a segunda opção não seria acatada.

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think I am?**_

_**You only love me to see me breaking**_

_**You only want me 'cause I'm taken**_

_**You don't really want my heart**_

_**No, you just like to know you can**_

_**Still be the one who gets it breaking**_

_**You only want me when I'm taken**_

Ela para diante da sala do Glee Club e escuta a conhecida voz em um refrão nada receptivo. A cadeira de rodas causa o barulho denunciando a sua chegada. O rapaz se vira e revela a magoa guardada no rosto contraído. A confrontação é barrada mais uma vez pela entrada intempestiva dos colegas de coral. Sam, Artie, Mike, Joe e Rory não percebem a atmosfera conturbada e estranham a melodia deprimente.

_ Ei, cara... Te avisei que o ensaio seria no auditório, certo? – o distraído Joe confirma o combinado.

_ É, nós estávamos te esperando, Nate. As meninas já estão quase terminando de passar a música delas. – comenta Artie.

_ Yeah... Temos que nos apressar...Mas, sei que estávamos procurando uma canção do **One Direction**... Mas, essa é meio deprimente para o baile, não acha? – Sam pondera sobre a dúvida coletiva.

_ Desculpe se acabei atrasando vocês... Só que eu estou fora, caras. Não to com vontade de ir a formatura e já prometi a Rachel que iria ao anti-baile. – Nate dispara mudando o foco do olhar para os amigos.

_ Você só pode estar brincando... Por que alguém perderia o próprio baile? – Quinn questiona a atitude controversa atraindo a atenção de todos.

_ Porque eu estou cheio de festas _deste tipo...Sociais, formais. Sem sentido. _– e se retira do local com a loira em seu encalço.

_ _Sem sentido? _Me desculpe se pareço fútil por tentar realizar um dos meus maiores sonhos! – ela grita no meio do corredor vazio fazendo com que ele retroceda.

_ Não me importo se você quer ser a rainha do baile ou a rainha da Inglaterra, Quinn! Mas, quando você escolhe conquistar algo manipulando e mostrando algo que não é... Eu perco a paciência...Passei a vida inteira agindo para não acabar com a reputação da minha família... Vivendo de aparências..."Parecendo" feliz"! Eu não preciso de mais uma amostra disso... Eu não apaixonei por essa garota! – ele berra de volta e assusta a garota pela segunda confissão... Desta vez, _pessoalmente._

_ Então, eu sinto muito... Porque isso não é mais um joguinho idiota de Upper East Side... _Isso é a vida real.._E se você não entender isso, não mudou nada desde chegou.

Talvez, apenas talvez... Juntar-se a Becky, Blaine, Kurt e Rachel em uma celebração contra o baile de formatura fora um tremendo erro. O único acerto daquela decisão estava em dividir o estoque alcoólico com Noah Puckerman. Então, os dois estavam competindo para ver quem conseguiria virar mais copos de cerveja _há longos 45 minutos. _E nada de Rachel sair do bendito banheiro do quarto alugado para mostrar o vestido de formatura. É, Becky tinha razão... Era o pior anti-baile da história!

Se pudesse agir com alguma dignidade, Nate preferiria ter apanhado Quinn em casa com um buquê de flores, ter-lhe dito várias vezes como deveria estar linda, ser cavalheiro lhe ajudando a entrar e descer do carro, sentado na mesa ao seu lado e conversado a noite inteira. _Se pudesse...Se fosse possível. _Não era, porque _ela _priorizou a coroa ao invés do _carinha de Nova Iorque_. Agora, ele deveria tomar mais uma dose da cerveja barata e ouvir as estúpidas piadas do gay casal mais bizarro de Lima. Então, a criatura que ele mais abominava na Terra, depois de toda a família _Archibald, _surge no minúsculo quarto pronto para resgatar sua noiva. Puck revira os olhos para ceninha de romance e o companheiro de bebedeira decreta o fim de mais uma garrafa. Era a deixa que Blaine e Kurt estavam implorando aos céus para abandonar aquele lugar deplorável e se juntar a celebração estudantil... Já o trio não mexe nenhum músculo.

_ Vocês não querem vir? Pode ser divertido... – comenta Rachel.

_ Eu estou bem... Acho que passei do ponto de festas de colégio... Bom, de qualquer coisa que tenha haver com o colégio. Quem sabe no ano que vem? – fala Puck em tom deprimente.

_ Escuta, Nate...Me desculpa por estragar todo o lance com a Quinn e o convite para o baile... Ela sugeriu essa história de campanha conjunta e eu me deixei levar, exagerando na política..._Ela merece um acompanhante de verdade, _vocês merecem essa noite... Essa lembrança de noite perfeita, sabe? Ainda está em tempo de consertar as coisas. – Finn tenta consertar as coisas.

_ Eu não sei, cara. Nós tivemos uma briga horrível nesta tarde... E não é uma boa ideia.

_ Vamos, cara. Eu já arruinei dois bailes da Quinn e tenho certeza que você pode acertar as coisas desta vez. Não me faça te arrastar até o colégio, Archibald! – ameaça comicamente o quarterback.

O nova-iorquino cede e ainda tenta em vão convencer Puck e Becky. Nada feito. Brittany saúda os recém-chegados e Tina chama por Nate incessantemente. Os meninos estavam se aprontando para subir ao palco e o número precisaria ser totalmente ajustado sem a sua presença. A asiática praticamente lhe empurra até os bastidores e o quinteto da _boy band _se surpreende pela chegada inesperada. Mike é o que aparenta estar com mais raiva pela desistência, afinal, a coreografia fora desenvolvida para o _grupo. _

_ Ei, caras...Me desculpem por chegar em cima da hora, mas, será que ainda tem espaço nessa boy band? – o novato sorri desajeitado e contrai o semblante intimidado.

_ Que se dane o atraso, Archibald. Eu e Sam precisamos de alguém para compensar a cadeira de rodas do Artie e os dois pés esquerdos do Rory! – o comentário do asiático é combatido pelo irlandês, enquanto que o cadeirante dá de ombros.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know, oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

Tina, Mercedes e Sugar correm para frente do palco logo que a performance dos garotos inicia. Finn e Rachel arrumam um espaço na pista de dança, Santana e Brittany incentivam Quinn a abandonar a mesa e se entreter, mas, a surpresa é imensa ao avistar o nova-iorquino se divertindo no cover do **One Direction, com What Makes You Beautiful. **Os passos são executados em perfeita simetria e exibição é genuinamente empolgante. O público pula com a música _pop _e o coral se reúne na primeira fila para apoiar o sexteto. Puck e Becky se aproximam da rodinha e comunicam que o ponche estava devidamente batizado com uma vodca barata e quem não quisesse se embebedar deveria manter distancia. Sam puxa a segunda parte da canção e a negra bufa ao ver o ímpeto de garotas que quase arrancam o loiro de cima do palco. Os dreads de Joey também são agarrados por algumas meninas mais entusiasmadas, Mike precisa se virar para escapar de alguns puxões, a filha do maior empresário da cidade grita ao flagrar uma ruiva beijando o rosto do namorado irlandês, o antigo herdeiro da fortuna Archibald tem o cabelo totalmente arruinado ao tentar cumprimentar os colegas de coral e Artie é o único a apreciar a atenção exagerada das _fãs. _

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful! **_

A canção termina e as palmas ecoam pelo ginásio. A ovação decreta o sucesso da improvisada _boy band _e os jovens gargalham pelo efeito avassalador provocado na multidão. Sam, Mike e Nate deixam o palco ainda rindo e Tina e Mercedes tratam de abraçar imediatamente os respectivos namorados para _demarcar território._ A ação diverte ainda mais o nova-iorquino, que afrouxa o nó da gravata e abre alguns botões da camisa para recuperar o fôlego. A mesa de bebidas é a primeira parada e ao ingerir o suspeito ponche compreende os gestos de advertência dos amigos na pista de dança e a carranca de Sugar ao virar um copo cheio do mesmo liquido batizado. Nate sorri para a garota, aponta uma garrafa de água e Rory se responsabiliza em ajudar a namorada. O jovem pede licença ao casal e se deixa cair em uma cadeira qualquer da primeira mesa vazia avistada.

_ Sem fôlego, _carinha novo? _Achei que o seu preparo físico fosse melhor, afinal, você é um atleta, não é? – o sorriso de leve no rosto dela causa a sensação costumeira nele.

_ Não, você faz isso..._Sempre acaba com o meu fôlego, Quinn. _

A feição se torna mais carinhosa e ela se aproxima do cômodo ocupado pelo novo cestinha. Ele vira o último gole de seu copo, tomba a cabeça para trás, desarruma os cabelos com as mãos e suspira desanimado.

_ Eu sinto muito por tudo, principalmente, por não estar bem o suficiente para dançar com você. – ele levanta o rosto e a encara.

_ É, eu também sinto muito... – ele bufa e cobre a face com as mãos para ocultar a frustração – E a campanha?

_ Acho que foi bem-sucedida... A escolha termina em alguns minutos, você já votou? – ela dá continuidade ao complicado assunto ao passo que cogita apanhar a mão dele.

_ Yeah, você ganhou o meu voto..._É obvio... _– ele demonstra o descontentamento.

O dialogo é cortado pelo alerta de mensagem no celular de Quinn. Na verdade, duas mensagens não lidas. Santana estava lhe esperando para a contagem dos votos dos eleitos e _Rachel _queria lhe dizer algumas coisas em particular? Definitivamente, a noite estava estranha.

_ Mensagem de Santana, preciso ajudar na contagem. Pode me esperar? – ele acena positivamente – Por curiosidade, qual seu preferido para _rei? _

_ Brittany, em quem mais eu poderia votar?

Ela _quase _ri diante da confissão, _quase, _porque aquele era o momento mais inadequado para _rir _dele. Quinn teria que acertar as contas com Rachel, auxiliar a latina e somente depois da coroação, poderia se arriscar a equilibrar a situação com o _seu carinha. _Às vezes, as amigas poderiam ser bem irritantes. Soou estranho, muito estranho escutar que a líder do Novas Direções lhe admirava e se orgulhava de ter conquistado a sua amizade. Contudo, não foi mais estranho do que contabilizar os votos, ser eleita pelos estudantes de Lima como _rainha do baile de 2012 _e não sentir absolutamente nenhuma euforia. Estranho demais para uma mera noite de sexta-feira.

_ Não entendi esse resultado para _rei. _Achei que esse baile tinha sido sensacional, como a Brittany só recebeu quatro votos? – Santana se indigna pela derrota da namorada.

_ Talvez, por que ela é uma garota? – a loira ri e a latina revira os olhos – Pelo menos, sabemos _quem votou nela. _

_ Eu, Brittany... E o que...Não me diga que você desistiu do _Hudson? _– a garota confirma – Ok! Quem mais?

_ Nate. – ela sorri incrédula – Ele não tinha muitas opções, não é?

_ Sério? Eu juro que não esperava por isso. Dane-se, eu não quero ser coroada senão for junto com a Brittany. – a latina apanha o celular e fotografa o resultado da apuração.

_ Ótimo, porque eu revisei as contas...E venci por um voto. Venci...É tudo o que eu sempre quis e não sinto nenhuma diferença. – Quinn não esconde a decepção.

_ Acho que mereceu ganhar depois do acidente e esse lance da cadeira, certo? – a latina destoca com seu tradicional tom provocativo.

_ Nós realmente tínhamos esse sonho de conquistar o ensino médio, não é? Populares, fazendo o que quiséssemos...Sabe, eu não estou surpresa por sermos as favoritas.

_ Yeah, seria chato senão fossemos tão demais...Agora, qual o lance com o Archibald? Vi que a conversa de vocês foi bem _caliente, _e não em um bom sentido.

_ O que você acha? Eu preferi arriscar e fazer a campanha com o Finn e descartei o Nate como companhia para o baile...E ainda discutimos muito nessa tarde. Sinto que passei do limite denovo por causa _dessa coisa de coroa..._

_ Você sempre perdeu o controle nessa época do ano, Quinn. Isso pode ser novidade para o Nate, mas, não para a gente. Não se preocupe, vocês vão superar isso. Agora, você não quer desfilar com essa coroa pelos corredores do colégio?

_ Honestamente, não... – a latina se vira surpresa pela negativa e encara a loira – Você quer mesmo se formar sem ter feito realmente a diferença?

O diretor chama os candidatos a corte de formatura e o novato se joga na primeira cadeira que encontra no caminho de volta da mesa de ponche. Era o seu quarto copo seguido. Desanimado, ele retira o terno e o celular cai do bolso ao chocar-se contra a mesa. _Cinco mensagens não lidas. _O primeiro texto, de Jenny, lhe recriminava pela escolha de ir ao anti-baile e o pedido para _cuidar de Noah, _O rapaz revira os olhos e encaminha o SMS para o encrenqueiro. Outra de Serena lhe recomendando uma gravata que combinasse com seus olhos, a terceira mais antiga era de autoria de Quinn lhe incentivando a aparecer, _caso as companhias estivessem entediantes. _As duas mais recentes colocam uma bela interrogação em sua cabeça. _Por que Santana estaria lhe escrevendo? _A primeira era uma fotografia de um quadro negro com os nomes dos candidatos a rei e rainha e números que deviam indicar os eleitos. Figgins anuncia Finn Hudson como o _Rei do Baile de Formatura_ e de má vontade, observa Kurt lhe entregar a estúpida coroa. Ele amplia o zoom na câmera do celular e observa que Quinn teria ganhado de Santana por vantagem mínima. Desanimado, ele bufa, deixado o telefone recair sobre a mesa e esvazia o copo. Rufam os tambores para a divulgação para _Rainha _e as palavras de surpresa do homem antes de proferir o _nome de Rachel Berry _quase arrancam um grito de protesto do nova-iorquino, que pega novamente o celular e reencontra o mesmo resultado. O jovem busca a caixa de entrada e encontra a única mensagem ainda não lida. _**"Quinn fez a diferença ou você achou mesmo que alguém votaria em Rachel Berry? Obrigada por votar na Brittany". **_

Nate se levanta atordoado, ajeita o paletó e abre espaço na multidão para chegar aos amigos, amontoados na frente do palco. Ele flagra os sorrisos cúmplices entre Santana e Quinn e sorri feito um completo idiota. É, ele não estava mais no Upper East Side, ninguém ali armava tanto como Blair ou Chuck, afinal, nenhuma das pessoas que conheceu em Lima se importava muito com joguinhos de poder. Por mais que admirava o estilo de impetuoso da ex-namorada, Nate não admitia se transformar em uma marionete nas mãos da garota mais influente de Nova Iorque. Por isso, a desconfiança e a frustração ao constatar que Quinn poderia enveredar pelo mesmo caminho de manipulações. Não, definitivamente não. Quinn Fabray estava longe de ser Blair Waldorf, e Nathaniel Archibald não poderia estar mais satisfeito. As palmas crescem no salão a medida que a judia se aproxima do palco e é recebida pelo noivo.

A primeira valsa do _Rei e a Rainha do Baile de Formatura de 2012 _atrai os olhares da maioria dos estudantes, contudo, ele prefere continuar vidrado no palco e na performance da latina e da loira em _**Take My Breath Away, de Berlin**_. Ao contrario das expressões completamente catatônicas dos colegas e do aplauso de incentivo puxado por Puckerman, Nate não consegue parar de sorrir e observar a árdua tarefa que é para Quinn se levantar da cadeira de rodas.

_**Watching every motion**_

_**In this foolish lover's game**_

_**Haunted by the notion**_


	12. Chapter 12

Duas. Sete. Quinze. Vinte cestas consecutivas e Nate reinicia a seqüência da linha dos três pontos, enquanto Sam repetia triangulações com os companheiros de time a exaustão. Na véspera da semifinal, o basquete se tornou a obsessão da dupla, que deixou em segundo plano a preparação para as Nacionais.

Com o repertorio e os solistas definidos, a única obrigação dos dois era memorizar as coreografias. Tarefa cumprida em pouquíssimas horas, por isso, a consciência tranqüila priorizava o esporte ao coral. Era o jogo que poderia coloca-los na história do Willian Mckinley e na mira de alguns olheiros universitários. Cooter Menkins confirmou a presença visando o apoio ao sobrinho e a possibilidade de descobrir alguns talentos.

Puck estava de bobeira naquela tarde e decidiu acompanhar a pratica da única equipe ainda ativa na temporada e se perguntou interinamente porque diabos teria largado o esporte. Não que fosse habilidoso ou tivesse uma mira como os colegas de Novas Direções, porém gostava de estar nas quadras e por algum tempo, até cogitou que o esporte pudesse lhe colocar em uma universidade. Quanta idiotice... O encrenqueiro bufa, joga a mochila nas costas e se aproxima dos atletas após o encerramento da atividade.

_ Ei, caras... Vocês tem tempo para mais uns arremessos ou precisam correr para a empresa? – convida o bad boy no meio da quadra.

_ Não, o senhor Motta nos liberou por uns dias por causa das competições. – esclarece o nova-iorquino arriscando da marcação de longa distância.

_ Sério? Novato, você precisa mesmo checar senão tem mais uma vaga nesse lugar!

_ Você não ta brincando, né? Desistiu mesmo do negócio de limpar piscinas? – Sam erra a sua tentativa e pragueja.

_ Não desisti, mas, com essa crise...Todo mundo ta cortando gastos e limpando a própria sujeira...Perdi a maioria dos meus clientes! – o rapaz confessa irritado.

_ Ah! Falando nisso, o chefe lembra de você... Acho que você limpou a piscina algumas vezes, não sei ao certo... Enfim, eu estive checando e os postos do nosso setor estão ocupados, mas...Tem um cara das vendas externas que está saindo... Você tem carteira de habilitação, não é? – o judeu confirma – Então, devem te chamar após as Nacionais.

_ Uau! Tão rápido? Ótimo, eu preciso mesmo de um emprego fixo... Minhas notas estão desastrosas e nem sei se vou ter condições de sair desta cidade, sabe?

_ É, conheço a sensação... A Universidade de Nova Iorque também não se impressionou com o meu histórico ou o meu pedido de bolsa integral. O jeito é nos focar no que ainda pode dar certo, cara! Você precisa de ajuda com a geografia?

_ Yeah, você deve estar com a razão, Archibald. Por enquanto, não. Mike e Artie estão me dando algumas dicas. Acho que tenho algum tempo até a recuperação.

Puck finta o loiro antes de arremessar a acertar pela terceira vez consecutiva e ridicularizar o marcador. A brincadeira continua na quadra de esportes até o último sinal soar e as gargalhadas ecoarem assim que o nova-iorquino se separa dos amigos com o intuito de esperar pela namorada no estacionamento do colégio. Quinn ainda tinha sessões diárias de fisioterapia e a companhia do rapaz se tornou algo rotineiro, especialmente, na noite escolhida para o aguardado jantar com o Cooter Menkins.

Depois de duas horas de exercício e uma rápida passada na residência Fabray, o casal se dirigia para a casa na Zona Leste de Lima. O olheiro universitário estava tentando se virar na cozinha na preparação da refeição familiar e quase agradeceu aos céus ao avistar o sobrinho entrando pela porta com a namorada. Mesmo esforçado, Cooter não sabia mais do que ligar o fogão e seguir cegamente as ordens da esposa, que teria que se demorar mais do que o previsto no colégio. Com a grata intervenção, o homem é liberado para se arrumar mais calmamente antes do jantar, enquanto o casal de adolescentes se divertia as voltas com panelas e as receitas da treinadora de futebol.

Quinn sempre teve uma boa impressão a respeito do tio de seu namorado. Cooter se mostrou extremamente simpático e divertido, fazendo justiça aos constantes elogios do sobrinho. Nate tentava descobrir o ingrediente que faltava antes de colocar o prato principal no fogo e a loira não conteve as risadas ao escutar o absurdo citado. Logo ficou definido que Quinn se sentaria de forma confortável na mesa e _coordenaria, _para não mencionar _mandaria, _os passos de Nate na cozinha.

Shannon abre a porta de casa mais tarde do que esperado naquela quinta-feira com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. As gargalhadas lhe guiam para a cozinha e as expressões exalando alegria de Nate e a respectiva namorada, Quinn Fabray, que deveriam estar atentos ao que seria o jantar. A treinadora pigarreia e chama a atenção do casal, que se separa e lhe cumprimenta com uma invejável leveza. A garota estava rindo de alguma besteira dita pelo rapaz a respeito do pouco talento do tio para a cozinha. Por sua vez, o sobrinho estava remexendo em uma panela que pelo aroma deveria conter o seu prato predileto.

_ Ei, tia! Ainda bem que a senhora chegou...Não sei se estamos cozinhando isso direito! – comenta o adolescente lhe indicando o ensopado.

_ Está certo, Nate...Esse prato demora mesmo para cozinhar... Então, Quinn, seja bem-vinda. Desculpe o atraso, mas, tive reuniões de última hora no colégio... – a loira agradece a acolhida – A documentação do treinador Taylor ainda não chegou e Figgins quer que eu acompanhe o time na semifinal...E senão bastasse, Emma me atrasou mais...Sue Silvester está mesmo aterrorizando os ensaios do coral? – pergunta a técnica Beiste depois de checar o restante das panelas no fogo.

_ Nada muito diferente das cheerios... Ela está infernizando o Kurt para que se vista de mulher para uma performance, porque o novo destaque do Adrenalina Vocal tem chamado a atenção por isso. Sem falar dos adereços... – conta a garota.

_ É ridículo. Por causa daquelas coisas, eu e o Sam levamos o dobro do tempo para aprender a coreografia... Mas, achei que o senhor Schue já tivesse acabado com isso.

_ Deve ser por isso que ela e o Will querem que eu vá junto para Chicago.

_ Ótima ideia. Entre as maluquices da treinadora Silvester e as distrações do professor Schuester, acho que a senhora conseguiria nos dar algum sossego. – comenta com humor rasgado a loira agarrada ao jovem.

_ É bom ouvir isso, garotos. Só quero ter certeza que o seu tio sobreviveria sozinho por uma semana, Nate. – os três riem da brincadeira – Mas me digam, vocês falaram com o Puckerman nesta tarde? – a mudança brusca inquieta o casal.

_ Yeah, ele apareceu no treino para saber se tinha novidades sobre a vaga na empresa. Nós conversamos, jogamos um pouco de basquete... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ É, ele se meteu numa briga e tirei esse canivete dele... – ela joga a arma no balcão – Não sei o que esse garoto tem na cabeça. Ele poderia ser expulso ou ser preso denovo. – a mulher repara na surpresa estampada no rosto do sobrinho – Ano passado, Puckerman passou duas semanas num reformatório por tentar arrombar um caixa eletrônico.

_ Boa noite, querida. Esses dois fizeram um bom trabalho, não é? – fala o bem humorado Cooter ao retornar ao cômodo, contudo, o entusiasmo se dissipa ao avistar o canivete – De onde saiu isso?

_ Encontrei com um aluno depois de separar uma briga, acredita nisso?

O homem balança a cabeça, contrariado, e emenda uma conversa a respeito da importância das disciplinas extracurriculares e do envolvimento dos estudantes com tarefas para extravasar a energia em atividades positivas como esportes ou artes. O jantar é servido e transcorre de forma agradável e em citações sobre a partida de basquete do dia seguinte e da expectativa para o embarque para Chicago na segunda-feira, para as Nacionais. Nate provoca risadas ao narrar as cômicas reações dos amigos do Upper East Side ao descobrir sobre sua participação no Clube Glee e o empenho de Jenny em resgatar o coral da antiga escola. O adulto brinca com o sobrinho ao declarar que o piano deveria ter contribuído para conquistar a atenção de Quinn, além do tradicional charme da família _Menkins. _Segundo o agente esportivo, era a única razão plausível para que o rapaz passasse tantas horas enfurnado no quarto ensaiando músicas no teclado. Com o bom humor escancarado novamente, os adultos dispensam a gentileza dos mais jovens se oferecendo para tirar a mesa e permitem que o casal tenha um momento a sós.

Era a primeira vez que Quinn visitava o quarto dele e não pode deixar de reparar na organização. A cama arrumada, o teclado perfeitamente limpo sobre a cômoda, a roupa totalmente no lugar, livros empilhados na escrivaninha que ainda abrigava a conhecida mochila e o que lhe despertou o seu interesse foi a luz de _parado_ piscando compulsivamente no som. A curiosidade vence e ao pressionar o _Ligar, a_ melodia encantadora da banda **Oasis** é ouvida no recinto.

_ _Eu adoro essa música! _– ela confessa sorrindo ainda mais – **Wonderwall** é sensacional, mas, essa versão acústica é ainda mais incrível. – a garota se acomoda na beira da cama, enquanto ele revira os olhos e senta-se a frente do teclado.

_ Todo mundo acha Wonderwall a melhor música deles, não é? A letra é espetacular, mas os arranjos são muito estudados, elaborados demais...Soa meio artificial.

_ O que? Não faz sentido...Então, me conta que música consegue superar Wonderwall?

_ Você já ouviu _Songbird?_ É simplesmente _perfeita..._Uma declaração de amor rasgada, limpa, honesta, os acordes não afetam os vocais e dura o tempo exato.

_ Se eu disser que não conheço essa música, você vai terminar comigo? – ela dispara sorridente antes de arremessar uma almofada no rapaz, que se esquiva e traz o teclado consigo para ao lado dela na cama.

Os fios são esticados ao máximo, o amplificador é ajustado e uma revista de cifras surge de uma gaveta qualquer. O rapaz pigarreia tentando limpar a garganta e releva os risos compulsivos da namorada. O programa musical mais apropriado é escolhido e ele analisa pela última vez as notas antes de iniciar a execução de _Songbird, do Oasis. _

_**Conversando com um pássaro cantante ontem**_

_**Viajei para um lugar não tão distante**_

_**Ela é um pequeno piloto em minha mente**_

_**Cantando canções de amor para passar o tempo**_

_Cantando canções de amor para passar o tempo_... A simplicidade na letra condizia com a empolgação contida na voz ainda irregular do rapaz perigosamente sentado ao seu lado, vidrado nas teclas para não cometer o menor vacilo. Ao fim da primeira estrofe, a opinião da loira começou a ser reformulada.

_**Vou escrever uma canção, para que ela possa ver**_

_**Vou dar a ela todo o amor que ela dá para mim**_

_**Falar de dias melhores que estão por vir**_

_**Nunca senti esse amor por alguém**_

_**Ela não é qualquer uma**_

Todas as coisas que não sabiam como ser ditas através da letra de Wonderwall eram meticulosamente exaltadas com uma precisão assustadora. Quinn precisava concordar com Nate. _Aquela era uma declaração de amor rasgada _e irritantemente charmosa mesclada ao timbre nova-iorquino. Ela apóia a cabeça nas mãos por um instante e mentaliza a coisa mais obvia do mundo. _Estava irreversivelmente apaixonada pelo carinha novo. _Se ele cantava que _ela não era qualquer uma, _o rapaz era alguém que gostaria de chamar de _seu _por muito tempo. A definição do seu relacionamento teria que ser modificada urgentemente. Não era mais algo novo, apesar de continuar irresistivelmente _bom e que não deveria terminar. _Contudo, não era mais _algo, _já adquirira impacto o suficiente para ser denominado. Realmente, aquilo era _amor. _

_**Um homem nunca pode sonhar este tipo de coisas**_

_**Principalmente quando ela chegou e abriu suas asas**_

_**Sussurrando em meu ouvido as coisas que eu gosto**_

_**Então ela voou para longe na noite**_

Ele se ocupa das últimas notas, enquanto Quinn remexe a cabeça _indignada. _Ao terminar a canção, o rapaz sente a cabeça ser _levemente _estapeada e não entende absolutamente nada. Aquela não era nem de perto a reação que esperava da namorada.

_ Você roubou a minha música preferida! – ela reclama numa pífia simulação de raiva – É tão injusto... Porque pelo _bem _que você me faz, eu adoraria qualquer coisa que _você tocasse, Archibald. _

Ele riu e colocou o teclado o mais longe que pode. Ela sorriu de volta se aproximou o mais rápido que conseguiu. Os braços se procuraram e os abraços se tornaram urgentes rompendo todo o controle que mantinham sobre suas ações. O problema foi justamente _passar do limite. _Porque desde o acidente Quinn Fabray havia imposto _limites _a si mesma, especialmente, ao constatar que as marcas ainda estavam em seu corpo. Seqüelas que persistiam mesmo que a maior referencia do trágico acontecimento tivesse sido superado ao resgatar a sua capacidade de caminhar com as próprias forças. _Ela ainda tinha marcas. _Cicatrizes, hematomas e feridas que lhe lembravam diariamente da sorte que desfrutara ao _sobreviver. _Marcas que todos desconheciam. _Marcas, _que caras como Nathaniel Archibald deveriam abominar, pelo menos, era o que a sua consciência lhe forçava a acreditar a cada vez que cogitava _romper o limite de segurança. _

_**Vou escrever uma canção, e então ela poderá ver**_

_**Vou dar a ela todo o amor que ela deu para mim**_

_**Falar de dias melhores que estão por vir**_

_**Nunca senti esse amor por alguém**_

O nova-iorquino interrompeu o avanço das caricias ao notar quão tenso estava o corpo da garota envolvido no seu abraço. Quando os olhares se cruzaram, a apreensão no rosto dela lhe fez franzir o cenho e questionar o motivo da súbita mudança. Ela hesitou por um momento antes de levantar a blusa o suficiente para mostrar os hematomas em suas costas, as cicatrizes próximas da coluna, as marcas na perna que ficou presa nas ferragens de seu carro e em sussurro ainda revelou o receio de nunca se livrar daquelas seqüelas. De nunca se libertar das memórias daquele maldito acidente. Ele se sentou, ao passo que a garota permaneceu deitada com as mãos cobrindo parcialmente o rosto. Nate não se pronunciou, a única ação foi passar a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. A primeira palavra após a confissão foi um estranho _aqui. _

_ Aqui. Você consegue ver? – ele afasta os fios mais revoltosos e indica algo. Ela força a visão – E no queixo. – inacreditável, como ela nunca notou o pequeno talho abaixo do queixo dele – Cinco anos atrás, jurei ao meu pai que estava pronto para velejar sozinho. Não consegui conter a vela que acertou aqui – indicou novamente a cabeça – Quatro pontos e o pior penteado da minha vida – ela quase acompanha o sorriso dele – E com o impacto da vela, eu bati o queixo na proa do barco. Mais três pontos e um sermão que ainda está zunindo nos meus ouvidos. – ele tira a camisa e lhe conta sobre o imenso roxo perto de seu ombro direito – Primeiro jogo como titular da equipe de lacrosse. Um brutamonte achou mais útil me acertar do que fazer o gol... E a prova de que ninguém deve misturar skate com vodca. – ele puxa a bainha da calça até o joelho esfolado – Não sei o motivo, mas, eu apostei com Chuck que desceria a maior lombada do Upper East Side. Ganhei a aposta, mas, contam que o skate chegou bem mais rápido do que eu. – ela gargalha ao imaginar a cena – Parai, devo ter o vídeo ainda no celular... Chuck fez o favor de gravar e mandar para a Gossip Girl. Foi o fiasco da semana no colégio...

_ Eu espero que você saiba velejar melhor do que anda de skate. – ela gargalha após conferir o cômico vídeo da queda e voltar aos braços dele – E Nate, obrigada por isso.

O garoto reforça o abraço e segue relatando algum dos episódios mais bizarros de sua infância em Nova Iorque. Logo, a loira se sente a vontade para compartilhar algumas lembranças da própria jornada. Sem qualquer intenção de sair do meio do abraço, Quinn se limita a avisar a mãe que dormiria na casa do namorado. Pela manhã, a timidez se apoderou da garota que ainda teve que lidar com o comentário nada inocente do agente esportivo ao soltar que _atletas deveriam se preservar na véspera de jogos importantes. _A esposa ralhou com a brincadeira descabida do marido e aos poucos, o clima se tornou agradavelmente descontraído durante a primeira refeição do dia.

Quando o casal chega ao pátio da escola de carona com treinadora de futebol, os comentários ácidos de Santana e as conclusões _apimentadas _de Mercedes decretam as primeiras gozações do dia. Nate rebate as gracinhas dos amigos e ameaça se vingar de Sam e Puck com carga extra de trabalho. Sugar ainda se coloca a favor do amigo de Nova Iorque e promete usar da _influencia _sobre o pai para tornar a vida do loiro e do bad boy um verdadeiro inferno senão seguissem as ordens do funcionário mais antigo na empresa. Rory tenta conter as besteiras ditas pela namorada e muda o foco da conversa para os últimos detalhes dos números para a competição nacional de corais. Finn se compromete a dirigir até a Cincinatti para acompanhar a semifinal, _se houvesse a promessa de comemoração_, em caso, de vitória. Sam confirma que os atletas combinarão de se reunir no Breadstix após o jogo. Puck também se empolga e logo, a preocupação está em arrumar transporte para todos os integrantes do Clube Glee, já que apenas lideres de torcida e atletas estavam autorizados a utilizar o ônibus escolar. O alerta de entrada dissipa a empolgação dos adolescentes e a maioria ruma para as salas de aula. O nova-iorquino se separa temporariamente da namorada e impede a partida do judeu.

_ Eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras, cara, especialmente, quando arrisco a minha reputação. Por que diabos você não me contou sobre o reformatório no ano passado?

_ Isso é importante? – desdenha o encrenqueiro.

_ Muito, principalmente, no momento em que dou a minha palavra como garantia do comprometimento de alguém. Você _quase _me ferrou diante do meu patrão, Puck! – protesta o novato.

_ Foi mal, mas, eu agradeço a tentativa, Archibald. – o judeu joga a mochila nas costas.

_ É bom mesmo. Sua entrevista ficou agendada para o dia depois do retorno de Chicago. Algo mais que eu deva saber, Puck? – a notícia surpreende o jogador de futebol.

_ Hum...Eu engravidei a sua namorada, na época em que ela estava com o Finn? E no início deste ano, eu dormi com a mulher que adotou a nossa filha? _Algo assim? _

_ Sério, o que há de errado contigo? To falando de experiência profissional, idiota. – o bad boy dá de ombros e o pianista gargalha – Se o Dan imagina isso...

_ É, como se ele conseguisse controlar a Jenny. Sinceramente, ninguém consegue _controlar aquela garota. _Você acredita que ela passou a noite inteira me xingando pela briga com aquele retardado do time de hóquei? Ela é mais assustadora que a Santana!

Nate gargalha com vontade e precisa concordar com a comparação do companheiro de coral. Jenny Humphrey sabia perfeitamente como se impor, algo que havia aprendido em poucas semanas desde que começou a se misturar com as principais personalidades do Upper East Side. A sexta-feira se arrasta e a debandada para a semifinal esvazia boa parte dos corredores do Willian Mckinley. Will e Emma aceitam a carona oferecida por Cooter Menkins, enquanto a esposa se ocupava da concentração dos jogadores em auxílio ao treinador de basquete Eric Taylor. Durante o trajeto, Santana e Brittany tentavam passar alguma confiança para Sam e Nate de forma surpreendentemente simpática. Além disso, o celular do nova-iorquino se viu infestado de mensagens de apoio de Jenny, Vanessa, Dan, Serena, Blair e mesmo Chuck Bass. O loiro se deu por satisfeito ao receber a ligação dos pais e escutar o _boa sorte _dos irmãos menores. O ginásio completamente lotado, a campanha bastante superior dos adversários e os primeiros ataques frustrados colocaram mais dificuldade para o esforço time de Lima. Metade do jogo transcorre sem que os visitantes dêem muito trabalho para a defesa rival. O intervalo chega com uma trágica desvantagem no placar e erros grosseiros de organização tática. Para piorar, Nate continuava com um péssimo desempenho nos lances de longa distância. O desanimo é visível nos rostos dos atletas ao retornarem para o vestiário e os minutos transcorrem sem que nenhuma alteração seja percebida. A treinadora Beiste toma a palavra e rompe o desconfortável silêncio.

_ Quando vocês começaram essa temporada com três derrotas consecutivas, todo mundo descartou o basquete. Todo mundo. E mesmo assim, vocês chegaram a semifinal do Campeonato Estadual. Sete mil pessoas lá fora também descartaram essa equipe. Mas, há algumas pessoas nas mesmas arquibancadas que ainda acreditam em vocês. Que nunca desistiram de vocês. Quando voltarem para a quadra, pensem nessas pessoas. Coloquem essas pessoas em seus corações. Esse jogo ainda não acabou. Essa temporada ainda não acabou. – os gritos ecoam pelo recinto e a reviravolta é decretada.

_ Ei, cestinha... Cinco cestas suas e cinco desarmes meus nos colocam na frente do placar. Acha que consegue? – Sam provoca o nova-iorquino.

_ Eu posso tentar, mas, só estamos doze pontos atrás. – Nate estranha a exigência.

_ Não quero empatar, eu quero ganhar esse jogo, Archibald. – os garotos retornam para a segunda etapa da partida.

Dito e feito. A reação começa com Sam apanhando a bola logo após o apito inicial. O lançamento encontra Nate, sem marcação, e tranqüilo suficiente para acertar a primeira da sua melhor seqüência na partida. Os três pontos incendeiam a equipe, que refaz a jogada e diminui a vantagem, que cai ainda mais após outro magnífico desarme do capitão. Nate faz boa triangulação e dá um passo para trás para anotar outra de longa distancia. O início arrasador desorienta os adversários, que entram na roda e erram o arremesso, que é imediatamente interligado ao contra-ataque. Bem marcado, Nate encontra Sam dentro do garrafão, que pula e fixa o placar em iguais. A partir daí, os garotos de Lima impõe a correria contra a qualidade superior do time de casa. Faltando pouco mais de um minuto, a bola bate na tabela e volta direto para as mãos de Nate, que lança em profundidade para Sam coloca-los pela primeira vez na frente do placar. Os rivais convertem e a tranqüilidade do loiro para segurar a bola é invejável. Restando poucos segundos para o juiz encerrar o confronto, os passes são acelerados e Nate prefere não arriscar a distancia. Dois pontos são mais do que suficientes para decretar a vitória, a passagem para final e a invasão da eufórica torcida ao ser finalizada a partida.

No caminho de volta, o buzinaço e a algazarra transformam o tempo na estrada em puro divertimento. Os garotos berram entusiasmados nas janelas escancaradas do ônibus e enlouquecem ao som do rock pesado escolhido pelo capitão. É a braçadeira tinha suas vantagens. A maioria dos adolescentes desce em frente ao Breadstix e a festa começa por volta das 11 horas da noite sem previsão de termino. Cooter parabeniza a equipe, em especial, o sobrinho e se despede com o argumento de acordar cedo para acompanhar ao vivo a decisão da Liga Universitária de Beisebol do Condado de Lima. Com o Clube Glee completo não foi surpresa nenhuma a invasão ao pequeno palco do estabelecimento comercial. Embalados pela levada mais dançante do dueto de Blaine e Rachel, Sam e Nate comemoram a valer com as respectivas namoradas. Nas interpretações de Artie, Puck e Finn, o hip hop estoura as caixas de som e Mike impressiona pela exuberância dos passos de street dance. Os gleeks se revezam nos microfones e mesmos os dois vencedores da noite se arriscam em uma parceria bastante discutível. A música soa desafinada no timbre do nova-iorquino, que não dá a mínima e só para ao ser chamado pela namorada. Apesar de agüentar sem problemas os ensaios e a fisioterapia, o estado de Quinn ainda inspirava cuidados, principalmente, as vésperas das Nacionais. O casal aproveita a partida de Sugar e Rory para solicitar uma carona.

_ Você está entregue e acho que eu vou indo...Porque nós estamos grudados há _quase 48 horas _e não quero bancar o namorado _carente, _sabe? – ele ri antes de abraça-la ainda mais forte.

_ Você tem mesmo que ir embora? – ele arquejava a sobrancelha – Minha mãe foi visitar Frannie, minha irmã mais velha... E só deve voltar domingo de tarde. E não vejo nenhum problema se você quiser bancar o namorado grudento, Nate.

_ Ok... Você pede para que eu fique mais tempo e me chama de grudento? Isso está errado...Mas, acho que posso passar por cima disso, Fabray.

As gargalhadas são silenciadas por beijos e abraços sem nenhuma urgência, _sem nenhuma resistência ou temor desta vez. _Não havia mais limite a ser respeitado ou receio a ser sentido quando o controle foi definitivamente perdido pelo casal. O som é estridente e irritante o bastante para acabar com o bom humor de Quinn antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. A loira se remexe na cama e tenta alcançar o celular na cômoda sem precisar se afastar do abraço do rapaz, que ainda ressonava ao seu lado. O nome "Santana" segue piscando em seu aparelho e ela cogita desligar a ligação. É, acabaria sendo pior se prorrogasse o martírio sonoro. Depois, ela mataria a latina por ter colocado uma canção tão ridícula como seu toque personalizado.

_ Me diga que você e o _carinha novo _estão assim atrasados porque estavam se pegando, Fabray! Não adianta mentir, o _leprechaun _nos contou que a carona acabou na sua _casa. _

_ Nós _não..._O Rory disse...Pra que _nós _estamos atrasados? – ela estapeia a própria a testa ao comprovar a tese da amiga. As risadas do outro lado da linha lhe tiram do sério.

_ Uhh...Então, _caras de Nova Iorque são quentes? _– a frase sussurrada é ignorada pela loira – Você vai ter que me contar _os detalhes calientes, _Q! Mas, enfim... Almoço na casa da Berry, _esqueceu? _Todo mundo já está aqui... Então, trate de acordar aquele branquelo e venham para cá agora.

Quinn concorda e desliga com a certeza de que seria _a piada _do dia assim que pisasse na casa de Rachel. De leve, ela sacode o namorado, que resmunga e cede com certa má vontade. Nate acorda, deseja _bom dia_ ainda sonolento, lhe beija, se assusta ao verificar o horário avançado e o compromisso _quase perdido. _Quinn solta a primeira gargalhada do sábado e implicada com a engraçadissima cara de sono dele. Nate não dá a mínima e desarruma os cabelos de propósitos só para se deliciar mais com som da _risada dela. _O nova-iorquino estava feliz e extremamente satisfeito por notar que produzia o mesmo efeito em alguém, especialmente, em alguém como _Quinn Fabray. _


	13. Chapter 13

_ Tina, me explica de novo... Em que universo bizarro, eu acabaria namorando a Sugar? – Nate pergunta pela terceira vez a respeito do "estranho sonho" da asiática com a troca de identidades dos amigos. O assunto estava divertindo o grupo durante a viagem para a Chicago.

_ Eu já disse! Bati a cabeça e achei que era a Rachel. Todo mundo mudou...Ficou tipo aquele filme "Uma sexta-feira muito louca" com o Novas Direções.

_ E qual o problema de namorarmos, Archibald? – Confusão a vista. A filha de All Motta só chamava alguém pelo sobrenome quando queria arrumar confusão. Rory bufa pela falta de sensibilidade da namorada.

_ Não tem problema...Só é muito esquisito, reconheça! Eu te conheço desde pequena... Te considero parte da família, como uma _prima postiça – _ela sorri pela consideração – E nem consigo imaginar isso...Seria como...Como se a Mercedes e o Kurt tivessem um romance... – mais risadas explodem e os novatos não entendem absolutamente nada.

_ Isso meio que aconteceu, _carinha novo..._Na minha cabeça... – a negra confessa bastante constrangida.

_ É, e a raiva dessa garota acabou com o pára-brisa do meu carro. – a lembrança de Kurt resulta em novas gargalhadas e novo pedido de desculpas de Mercedes.

_ Isso pode ser meio que minha culpa, sabe? Acho que coloquei coisas demais na cabeça da Mercedes... – relata Quinn levemente envergonhada.

_ Por que você fez isso? – questiona o irlandês no banco ao lado com a namorada.

_ Porque a Quinn costumava odiar todas as pessoas deste clube. – Brittany responde de supetão.

_ Minha namorada não é demais? – Santana se vangloria – Antigamente, sua queridinha era _quase _uma cópia de Sue Silvester, Archibald. – o rapaz encara a loira surpreso.

_ SANTANA! Eu ouvi isso! – berra a treinadora da frente do ônibus causando a gargalhada coletiva dos adolescentes.

Com os poucos recursos disponibilizados pelo colégio, Will precisou recorrer novamente a divisão dos quartos por meninos e meninas e a confusão não poderia ser maior na primeira noite. Sam, Puck, Mike e Nate queriam de todas as maneiras escapar para se aventurar pelas ruas de Chicago, especialmente, depois de um dia inteiro trancafiados no hotel repassando as coreografias já devidamente aprendidas.

Com a desculpa de se despedirem das namoradas, o quarteto dribla a vigília de Sue Silvester e se lançam para a parte externa a espera das garotas. Pelo combinado, Mercedes, Quinn e Tina se juntariam aos fujões. A demora tira o bad boy do sério, que já teria combinado de se encontrar com Jenny Humphrey. Pela liderança ao resgatar o coral da escola de NY, ela se tornou obrigatoriamente a capitã e nomeou o irmão mais novo de Serena, Eric, como o segundo em comando. Pela pequena manobra, a dupla ganhou a viagem bancada pelo colégio para analisar as performances dos grupos finalistas e estruturar o repertório do clube em formação. Ao contar a conquista por telefone para Nate, Jenny _comentou que era a sua maior armação desde a chegada em Nova Iorque. _

Inesperadamente, Santana aparece na esquina, chama a atenção do grupo e sinaliza para as companheiras de fuga que o caminho estava livre. Era de se esperar que a latina descobrisse o plano para abalar as estruturas de Chicago. Nate e Mike eram os únicos que tinham alguma noção de como chegar ao clube indicado pela amiga _especial_ de Noah Puckerman e pela falta de dinheiro, utilizar táxis estava descartado. A alternativa foi se orientar pelas linhas de ônibus e caminhar um pouco mais do que o desejado. Nada que tirasse o ânimo dos jovens extasiados pela sensação de liberdade em meio a metrópole. O recinto se tratava de um dos barzinhos mais alternativos de Chicago. Uma atração musical acústica bastante respeitável, a pista de dança convidativa e a atmosfera intimista empolgaram mesmo a latina, que sentia a falta da namorada que preferiu descansar no hotel. Mike não se continha na cadeira e Tina não resistiu as incessantes suplicas para se dirigirem a pista, Sam, Mercedes, Santana e Eric estavam mais vidrados nas diversas opções do cardápio, enquanto Puck não se afastava da irmã caçula de Dan Humphrey. Jenny contava a Nate e Quinn a semana repleta de provas e decisões sobre universidades que impossibilitou a ida do restante dos amigos de Nova Iorque para prestigiar a competição nacional.

_ Ah, Dan comentou que você teria alguns documentos para me entregar, Nate. Sabe do que se trata? – lembra a loirinha, ele confirma e assegura entregar o material após a apresentação – Falando em provas, você está estudando para sua recuperação de geografia, Noah? – a cobrança faz desaparecer o sorriso matreiro no rosto do bad boy, que ainda escuta um extenso sermão da acompanhante.

Os pedidos são servidos, o casal asiático retorna para a mesa e Eric alerta à negra que o prato bastante apimentado poderia não ser inapropriado para o horário tão adiantado. Mercedes se faz de surda e acaba devorando a exótica refeição. Santana puxa Eric para uma dança no meio da pista e o exemplo é seguido pelo restante dos casais. Diante da recente recuperação da namorada, Nate acha mais coerente se manterem na mesa. A conversa animada e poucos beijos mantem o casal entretido até uma canção romântica ser tocada. Atendendo ao pedido insistente de Quinn, o nova-iorquino atravessa o salão e se une aos amigos na badalada pista de dança. O show acústico é logo encerrado e por volta das 3 da manhã, o grupo considera prudente retornar ao hotel. O dia seria corrido com mais treinos e o reconhecimento do palco. Jenny e Eric fazem questão de bancar a corrida de táxi e o caminho de volta é muito mais curto. Puck reclama ao ter que se separar da _loirinha _e marca novo encontro após os compromissos com o coral.

Quinn e Santana praguejam antes de sequer abrirem os olhos. O incomodo barulho não cessa apesar dos protestos e Rachel trata de acordar todas as garotas. Mercedes estava trancada no banheiro há mais de meia hora colocando para fora a refeição exageradamente temperada do meio da madrugada. As três fujonas se encaram e torcem para que seja algo passageiro. _Não é. _Sam se apavora ao ser informado do mal estar da negra e quase revela a aventura noturna. Mike e Nate tentam acalmar o loiro, enquanto Puck busca por notícias mais precisas. Febre alta, dor no corpo e tontura. Sintomas que praticamente retiram a garota da performance que seria realizada em menos de 24 horas. Will reúne os estudantes e exige ainda mais seriedade e dedicação. A vistoria do auditório é reduzida e o bad boy necessita do auxílio dos garotos para poder escapar por uma hora e se encontrar com Jenny em uma simpática cafeteria do outro lado da avenida, onde estavam hospedados. Fugas insanas estavam descartadas mesmo pelo mais encrenqueiro dos gleeks.

Puck consegue entrar sem se flagrado e encontra um ambiente caótico. Nate e Finn discutiam por alguma bobagem, Mike repassava a coreografia para Joe e Rory, Brittany não conseguia ensinar os passos mais complicados para Tina e Quinn, Rachel ensaiava pela enésima vez seu solo, Sugar desafinava mesmo nas notas mais simples e acabava com a paciência de Artie e Sam não parava de lamentar pela ausência de Mercedes. O bad boy dá de ombros e apanha o livro para revisar a matéria da prova. A atitude despreocupada irrita Santana, que explode com ameaças para todos os lados. Blaine e Kurt tentam separar as discussões e a loucura só é interrompida com a entrada do professor de espanhol.

_ Escutem o que estão dizendo. Há muita paixão neste lugar, mesmo quando estão brigando...É para se superarem, melhorarem seus pontos fracos. Vocês querem isso mesmo. Então, vamos descansar por meia hora e começarmos do mesmo ponto, certo? – propõe o maestro.

_ Será que poderíamos continuar? Eu e Quinn ainda não conseguimos completar a coreografia do número inicial. – sugere Tina.

_ Yeah, os passos de Edge Of Glory são bem exigentes...E ainda estou readquirindo o controle sobre as minhas pernas. – a loira solta com certo bom humor.

_ Vocês tem certeza? – as meninas confirmam – Está bem... Mike ajude os mais novos com a dança, Nate e Artie repassem as questões de geografia com o Puck e Blaine e Kurt ajudem Rachel a ensaiar os solos, combinados? Vamos lá!

Quinn erra seguidamente a coreografia e o nova-iorquino não tira os olhos de cima dela. Santana se apóia nos ombros de Nate e ri da demonstração de preocupação. Em sigilo, a latina afirma que _Fabray daria conta do recado. _Dito e feito. Na repetição, a loira acerta o movimento e vibra pelo progresso. Ao longe, Nate sorri e faz um sinal positivo, enquanto aponta algum exercício para Puck. O professor retorna duas horas depois com diversas pizzas e litros de refrigerante para encerrar os ensaios definitivamente. Já passava das nove da noite e a única coisa que poderiam fazer antes das Nacionais era repousar. Entretanto ao abrir a porta, o maestro é surpreendido pela bagunça coordenada obviamente por Rachel, que ria ao improvisar alguns passos desajustados com as garotas, enquanto Sam e Puck tocavam nos violões **I Hope I Get It**, com o acompanhamento de Blaine na gaita de boca e a impressionante levada de Nate no teclado. O instrumento se tornou companhia inseparável do nova-iorquino.

_**God, I hope I get it**_

_**I hope I get it**_

_**How many people does he need? **_

_**God, I hope I get it**_

_**I hope I get it**_

_**How many boys, how many girls? **_

Os vocais eram rapidamente revezados entre Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Finn e Artie de forma impecável. Will aprecia toda a brincadeira antes de anunciar sua presença. Ao se livrar das caixas de pizzas, a única ação cabível é explodir em palmas. Os estudantes viram os rostos e contemplam a expressão inteiramente orgulhosa do professor, que oferece pizzas de inúmeros sabores e recomenda que todos interrompessem as atividades musicais e tentassem relaxar. O maestro se despede e antes que o grupo se disperse o quarterback pede por um momento de atenção.

_ Sinto que estamos um nível acima do ano passado, quero dizer, nós realmente nos preparamos e não há nada que impeça o nosso título... – Finn puxa o assunto, enquanto os adolescentes se acomodam no chão ou por cima das camas.

_ Talvez, _os seus hormônios... _Eu _chuto esse seu traseiro branquelo_ até Lima se der outro amasso com a Berry no palco, Hudson. – ameaça Santana causando risadas.

_ Esse ano foi ainda mais complicado do que o anterior, mas, concordo com o Finn. Todos nós nos encontramos e conseguimos superar alguns fantasmas. – Mike ressalta a própria superação ao começar a arriscar os primeiros solos.

_ É ótimo ter essa segunda chance, sabem? Em Nova Iorque, as coisas estavam tão ruins, tão insuportáveis... E depois com a mudança... Achei que perderia _meus melhores amigos, _que perderia _isso..._Então, é fantástico ter novamente essa oportunidade nas Nacionais... E ainda tendo a final do Campeonato Estadual, não é Nate? – revela Sam.

_ É verdade... Ano passado, estava do outro lado..._Na platéia...E _mesmo que não entendesse a necessidade de _cantar em público, _eu invejava quem _tinha essa coragem..._Eu era um cara que não corria risco, que não questionava, que não se importava em estar com a _vida planejada por outras pessoas...Agora..._Eu não tenho nenhum plano... – gargalhadas retumbam pelo cômodo – Mas, estou feliz por estar aqui.

_ _Amém, Archibald. _E sinceramente, eu _agradeço _que esteja aqui... Porque eu e Brittany pudemos namorar sem ter que escutar a Quinn choramingando pela _falta de um grande amor. _– a confissão da latina faz a loira corar furiosamente.

_ Isso explica aquele corte de cabelo de última hora... – relembra Tina.

_ Não conte muitas vantagens, Santana. Você transformou a minha vida em um inferno no tempo que estive namorando a Brittany. – relata Artie, ao passo que a latina revira os olhos.

_ Definitivamente, Gossip Girl deveria abandonar o Upper East Side e se focar nos escândalos de Lima. Vocês me surpreendem a cada conversa! – Nate debocha despreocupado, enquanto se mantém abraçado a Quinn.

A garota repousa a cabeça no ombro dele e leva as mãos a cabeça em sinal de desconforto ao ouvir Brittany contando a trama de espionagem comandada por Sue Silvester, que colocou as três cheerios dentro do Novas Direções. Mike e Puck tomam a palavra e narram entre gargalhadas a época em que o time de futebol americano considerou produtiva a ideia de dançar _Single Ladies _durante uma partida. Kurt exalta a sua participação vitoriosa na equipe esportiva e Blaine se confessa pasmo diante da novidade. Dezenas de memórias são resgatadas naquela noite de maneira que mesmo os _novatos _como Sugar, Joe, Rory e Nate se consideram mais integrados ao coral.

A manhã começa muito cedo para os integrantes do Novas Direções. Jenny trata de avisar a Puck e Nate que estaria na oitava cadeira da segunda fila bem diante do palco. Além disso, a ligação de Chuck para o melhor amigo acaba em um confuso viva-voz com as presenças de Dan, Serena e Blair, que revela a estranha localização do quarteto. _Brooklyn. _Pelo o que tinha compreendido, as garotas invadiram sumariamente a casa do _garoto solitário _e sem poder resistir ao apelo da _quase namorada oficial, _Chuck cedeu e se dirigiu para o subúrbio para acompanhar a transmissão on-line das Nacionais. O jovem Archibald só poderia rir muito da situação do maior bad boy de Nova Iorque, aparentemente domado pela _Queen B. _Cooter telefona para a esposa, que repassa o desejo de _boa sorte _ao afilhado e a namorada. Mercedes acorda mais disposta e se encaminha para o auditório com o restante dos colegas.

O apresentador é anunciado e as garotas, excluindo Rachel, tomam as posições no centro do palco para o número de abertura com _**The Edge of Glory**__. _Quinn nota a vigília constante do namorado e acena rapidamente antes da música iniciar. O timbre espetacular de Santana ecoa pelo recinto e a vitória começa a ser modelada ali mesmo. Depois do trecho cantado incrivelmente por Mercedes, Quinn toma a frente e se mostra bem mais confiante do que nos ensaios. O revezar de solos com Tina é encaixado com facilidade e, apesar da ótima apresentação, o nova-iorquino não consegue relaxar.

_**It's hot to feel the rush**_

_**To brush the dangerous**_

_**I'm gonna run right to**_

_**To the edge with you**_

_**Where we can both fall far in love**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory**_

_**And I'm hangin' on a moment with you**_

_ Por favor, me diga que essa _cara de idiota _é pela Quinn estar arrasando no palco e não porque você está morrendo de medo. – Rachel comenta em tom descontraído e quebra a tensão do nova-iorquino.

_ Definitivamente, _isso é efeito Quinn Fabray. _Mas, eu só estou preocupado, sabe? A coreografia é bem complicada e não tenho certeza se ela já ta bem o suficiente...

_ Você é adorável, Archibald! – o rapaz coça a cabeça desconcertado – Mas, fique calmo...Quinn repassou esse número diversas vezes e vai dar conta. _Ela é durona! _

_ Acredite, eu _sei _disso... – a voz de Quinn é ouvida e os olhares se desviam para a apresentação – Eu...Só...Acho...Eu _acho..._Não...Eu _amo essa garota..._ – a declaração sai mais alta do que o esperado e o restante do coral se foca na conversa alheia. Puck e Sam gritam dos bastidores para constranger o amigo.

_ Isso é ótimo! Você já disse para a Quinn? – ele nega – Então, você sabe o fazer..._Diga a ela com todas as letras, _Nate.

O rapaz só tem tempo de sorrir como resposta e sente o peso de Noah Puckerman em suas costas. Simplesmente, o bad boy tinha se jogado em cima dele e, agora, Sam Evans estava lhe importunando por soltar em _voz alta que amava Quinn Fabray. _É, como se o loiro não realizasse todos os desejos de Mercedes e se o rapaz do moicano não corresse para se encontrar com Jenny tão logo tivesse uma folga. Os dois _eram ridículos. _A canção cessa e as meninas correm para os bastidores, Rachel se apressa para tomar o lugar como solista na próxima música e Nate decide agir ao avistar a discreta piscadela. Ele para abobalhado diante da namorada e enlaça a cintura sem desviar a sua atenção.

_ O que foi? Eu estou bem...Não se preocupe! – ela garante e leva as mãos ao rosto dele.

_ Eu sei...Só não consigo tirar os olhos de você, Quinn... Não consigo porque é _você, é você que eu quero ao meu lado nos dias de glória...E nos dias não tão gloriosos assim... _– a confissão deixa a garota sem palavras...

_ Isso é...Isso é bem sério...

_ _Isso é bem sério..._Por que to _dizendo que estou apaixonado por você... _E sei que esse é péssimo momento para dizer isso... - ele ri nervoso e cola a testa à dela.

_ Você é meio maluco, não é? – ela gargalha alto – E eu acho que te amo por isso... – ele intensifica o sorriso antes de beijá-la.

_ Ei, vocês! Podem deixar esse agarramento para depois? Eu mesma arrumo um quarto para o _casalzinho do ano _se tratarem de voltar a realidade e correrem para a marcação antes que a Berry comece o solo! – Santana berra com o casal que segue a risca as instruções.

Sugar e Tina sorriem derretidas pela declaração _fofa _e indicam o local a ser ocupado por Nate ao lado de Rory e Mike na outra ponta do palco. Metros a frente, Rachel faz um gesto de positivo e os holofotes focalizam a judia. Das cadeiras de honra, Jenny e Eric registravam cada movimento do coral de Ohio com os celulares e se fascinam com a potencia vocal da líder do Novas Direções. Nate também é alvo constante dos flashes dos estudantes de Nova Iorque. A música mais sentimental é encerrada e, finalmente, o grupo inteiro surge diante do público... A levada mais agitada levada por Finn e a coreografia mais exuberante empolgada a platéia. Especialmente, quando Noah Puckerman ganha o centro do palco e cantarola um trecho da melodia olhando diretamente para a oitava cadeira da segunda fila _"__**E agora, nossos corpos estão tão pertos e apertados, nunca me senti algo tão bom e tão certo**_". Jenny bati inúmeras fotografias da seqüência e Eric ri do entusiasmo descomunal. O romance com o _caipira _nunca daria certo. _Nunca deveria ter passado da noite do Festival...Nunca deveria ter se tornado algo tão, tão bom e tão certo. _A pequena J. sabia que no tempo afastados o bad boy havia se envolvido com outras pessoas, da mesma que fez em Nova Iorque. Contudo, jamais obteve uma relação tão transparente e próxima com alguém. _Nunca sentiu algo tão bom e tão certo. _

A correria coordenada, a música extremamente divertida, as vozes sensacionais, os pares se movimentam sem se perder e um entrosamento construído por anos de cumplicidade. Definitivamente, Will Schuester estava certo de que se não saíssem campeões daquele teatro algo de muito errado estaria acontecendo no planeta. Nos bastidores, os jovens explodem certos do bom trabalho realizado e correm para acompanhar a apresentação do atual campeão Adrenalina Vocal. Não havia a menor duvida do que motivo que fez o bad boy correr tanto para ocupar os lugares vagos, estrategicamente, na segunda fila. Jenny abraçou demoradamente o _amigo _e pulou no pescoço de Nate visivelmente surpresa. Quinn também é saudada e diante da incontida necessidade de se agarrar com o colega de coral, Nate trata de apresentar Eric para o restante dos colegas.

A estrela de _Unique _brilha e coloca um pequeno temor no rosto dos concorrentes. Nada que pudesse desfazer o excelente desempenho _coletivo do Novas Direções. _Vencer a competição nacional não traria de volta o dinheiro de direito que lhe foi tomado pelo próprio avô, não traria novamente o pai exilado em algum país latino-americano, não beneficiaria em nada o instável estado de saúde da mãe e não ajudaria em praticamente nada no mistério a respeito de seu futuro após a formatura. Faturar aquele título não modificaria em nada a jornada de Nate Archibald, porém, não foi essa a sensação que experimentou ao escutar o nome do coral sendo anunciado _como campeão nacional de 2012. _Nada poderia mudar de fato, entretanto, as transformações que os meses em Lima lhe proporcionaram já valia todo o esforço. Uma chuva de papel picado cobre os vencedores e os gritos engasgados de _campeão _são calados pelos aplausos retumbantes da torcida. O troféu é recebido por Will Schuester e passa de mão em mão e mais tarde acabaria sendo erguido também _pelos fãs de Nova Iorque, _representados por Eric e Jenny. Posteriormente, pois naquele instante tudo que o _carinha de Nova Iorque _gostaria de fazer era abraçar e beijar a garota que lhe tirou do eixo e cumprimentar os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter.

"_**Flagrados. O que estariam fazendo Chuck Bass e Blair Waldorf entrando no apartamento minúsculo de Dan Humphrey em pleno Brooklyn? Talvez esse vídeo explique as coisas. Afinal, os pequenos Jenny e Eric não foram para Chicago à passeio. Definitivamente, Nate Archibald tomou "novas direções" desde que nos deixou. Enquanto a ruína coloca o banco família a um passo da falência, o nosso antigo príncipe encantado levanta uma bela taça. Campeão Nacional de corais? Isso detonaria a reputação do jovem Archibald, se alguém ainda se importasse. E o que temos a haver com o rebolado de N. no palco? Bem, é este o motivo da presença do casal do momento no subúrbio. É, acho que entramos em um terrível período de calmaria. Já sinto falta da antiga Upper Eas Side... Xoxo, Gossip Girl" **_


	14. Chapter 14

Os ares no Willian Mckinley nunca estiveram tão propícios para os integrantes do coral campeão nacional. Andar pelos corredores se tornara um misto de bajulação e tremendo bem estar, a questão é que para dois deles nada estava resolvido. Sam e Nate tinham diversas coisas em comum. A maior coincidência era que só participaram da campanha vitoriosa do Novas Direções pela necessidade de _completar o time, ser parte da equipe. _Apenas isso. Sam teve algum destaque nas Seletivas, porém, seu momento nos holofotes foi mínimo. Já Nate virou mais um apoio para o refrão e alguém para repassar a coreografia com Mike Chang. _Nada de especial. _Não que a dupla estivesse frustrada por _ser apenas parte da equipe. _Muito pelo contrário, estavam completamente extasiados pela conquista, entretanto, existia a necessidade de provarem o próprio valor.

Ao assistir a semifinal, os tios já haviam dado seu parecer a respeito da equipe e do potencial do sobrinho. Cooter afirmou que a maior virtude da equipe de Lima era assumir sua condição técnica instável e ser taticamente perfeita. A forte marcação, a precisão nos ataques, os rápidos contra-ataques e a mira excepcional do nova-iorquino. O único diferencial do time era o talentoso capitão. Nate estava certo de que sua função era pontuar a distância, ajudar na defesa e cumprir o papel solicitado pelo treinador. Com sorte, empenho e persistência, o título estadual poderia voltar para o interior de Ohio após uma década de supremacia da Capital. Entretanto, a missão era complicada.

Na véspera da decisão, o treinador Taylor opta por uma conversa franca com os atletas e aponta a campanha invicta do adversário. Novamente, os detalhes são repassados e cada um sai ciente de seu dever em quadra. Inquieto, Sam sugere mais uma rodada de arremessos para o cestinha, ação liberada pelo treinador que exige cuidado e nenhum esforço inútil 24 horas da final. O lance livre é a opção do loiro, enquanto que o nova-iorquino prefere arriscar da linha de três pontos. Os gritos atraem Puck e Finn para o ginásio. Os visitantes se juntam aos atletas e tentam alguns arremessos.

_ Eu costumava ser o capitão da equipe de basquete. Não lembro porque largamos a equipe, cara. – comenta o quarterback.

_ Sério? Rachel fez aquele fiasco com a camiseta "Fã Clube do Finn" – os garotos gargalham – E o time era uma porcaria! – revela o bad boy.

_ O time ou vocês eram uma porcaria? – provoca o loiro – Eu não perdi nenhuma nesta temporada.

_ É verdade! O treinador disse que o time de Columbus está invicto, mas, nós também estamos, não é? – Nate comemora a quinta cesta convertida da linha dos três.

_ Uau, você é mesmo ótimo nos lances de longe! – elogia o grandalhão.

_ É, ele é ótimo nisso e o resto do trabalho sobre para mim... Isso é tão injusto! – debocha em tom inconformado o capitão do time após enterrar.

_ Do que o meu _chocolate branco _está reclamando? – berra Mercedes entrando no recinto, juntamente com Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Rory e Santana.

_ Ei, querida... – o loiro abraça a negra – Tava dizendo que ninguém _entende _como é complicado ser o líder, a braçadeira deixa tudo mais difícil, sabem?

_ Mercedes, controle o seu homem! – a latina se exalta causando risadas – Então, o que vocês acham de um joguinho garotos contra garotas?

_ Tudo bem, se vocês não se importarem de serem massacradas. – provoca o encrenqueiro – Até quinze, vocês começam com cinco pontos, para dar alguma graça.

_ _Ok..._Se estão tão confiante não tem problema apostarmos, certo? Quem perder paga uma rodada de pizza no Breadstix! – propõe Quinn.

Todos concordam e a cômica partida tem início. Os rapazes começam arrasadores, no entanto, o equilíbrio se coloca após as primeiras intimidações. Mercedes exige que o namorado lhe entregue a bola e Sam nem ousa contradizer. Finn finta a latina com facilidade, porém, é desarmado depois que a noiva lhe ameaça com uma greve de beijos. Puck discute com os colegas e quase é espancado ao tentar contra-atacar sozinho. Nate gargalhada e se livra da confusão ao arremessar de longe. Mas, sofre com Quinn em seu encalço, numa espécie de marcação individual muito mais bem-vinda do que o praticado oficialmente. Logo, ele se rende aos carinhos e esquece totalmente do jogo. Rory nem sequer cogita se aproximar da área defendida pelas garotas depois do sermão que Sugar lhe dispara. O irlandês não tinha ideia que a namorada fosse tão competitiva. O jogo é encerrado com a vitória feminina por quatro pontos de vantagem, nada que custasse mais do que a confiança do encrenqueiro levemente abalada.

O rodízio de pizzas é combinado para o sábado com a presença do restante do Clube Glee. Ultimamente, qualquer e toda atividade era realizada em conjunto. Ninguém queria perder a oportunidade de passar os poucos dias antes da formatura e na companhia dos amigos. Por isso, os caronas estavam devidamente planejadas e o cortejo que sairia de Lima para Columbus carregaria os alunos e o professor de espanhol. Nate acorda assustadiço, pulsação acelerada, a camisa encharcada de suor e com a sensação que o coração estaria batendo na garganta. Não, ele não estava ansioso pela partida daquela noite, estava apavorado com a eminência da formatura e o impasse sobre o que fazer da sua vida. Com a recusa da Universidade da Cidade de Nova Iorque, já contabilizava cinco rejeições de instituições publicas ou privadas e a única que estava ao seu alcance era a mensalidade da Faculdade do Condado de Lima. Independentemente, estaria a mais de mil quilômetros de New Haven. Ele ainda não tinha reunido coragem suficiente para deixar a namorada ciente da situação. Atualmente, o nova-iorquino queria apenas jogar basquete, tocar piano e fazer idiotices ao lado dos amigos. O próximo compromisso? Tentar parar o melhor time do estado.

A arquibancada do imponente estádio estava lotada e ao lado de Mike e Tina, Matt Rutherford aguardava o início da partida. Morando nas proximidades de Columbus, o garoto topou o convite para se encontrar com os colegas e retornar para Lima a fim de prestigiar a formatura. O negro ressaltou que sua modesta equipe tinha sido massacrada pelos adversários da capital e desejava muita sorte para ao antigo time.

O juiz apita, o primeiro arremesso é feito e Sam sente a pressão do mundo inteiro sobre seus ombros. _O capitão que levou o time ao Estadual _seria rapidamente trocado para o _capitão que detonou o time no Estadual_, no caso de derrota. E ele não queria isso. _Ele não poderia lidar com mais essa decepção. _A sua frente a muralha conhecida como Bryson, um aluno negro de quase dois metros que chamou a atenção de centenas de olheiros universitários. O adversário possuía mais ofertas de bolsas de estudos do que Kurt, Mercedes ou Rachel colecionavam musicais. A mente divaga, a bola é lançada para o alto, o rival é mais rápido e o primeiro ataque é convertido. O cartão de visitas do atual campeão escolar de Ohio.A brincadeira tinha terminado. O primeiro passe que Sam consegue fazer é interceptado bem antes da chegada de Nate. Incontestáveis 14 pontos de vantagem para os rivais. Sam emenda um passe mais curto, o novato Blake faz a cobertura e Nate tira o zero do marcador. Mesmo assim, o primeiro tempo se revelou lamentável. Os atletas se reúnem no vestiário a espera das orientações técnicas.

Na volta, Sam e Nate se encaram serenos e bastante conscientes de que a vitória estava praticamente descartada. Ao invés de frustração ou desespero, a dupla, aliados aos companheiros Blake, Michael e Charlie, resolvem apenas se divertir em quadra. Livres da pressão, as bolas de longa distancia caem com mais facilidade, os passes saem mais regulares, a correria mais eficiente e a vantagem mais digna. Nada de decepção, afinal, o vice-campeonato estadual já lhes assegurava um espaço de destaque na história da escola do interior de Ohio. Sam resmunga baixinho ao colocar a bolsa de gelo sobre o ombro dolorido e Nate tenta reduzir a dilacerante fisgada nas costelas.Aos poucos, os familiares dos outros jogadores aparecem no vestiário e a treinadora pede um minuto antes de começarem a viagem de volta.

_ Queria os amigos e parentes de vocês para ouvir isso. Nunca estivemos tão orgulhosos de um time como estou agora. Admiro cada um de vocês, garotos. Jogaram incrivelmente bem essa noite. _Esse é o jogo que as pessoas vão comentar por anos. _Este é o jogo do qual, vocês se lembrarão. Orgulhem-se de si mesmos...Porque vocês são _campeões. _

As palmas ecoam e os elogios servem para conter o sentimento de erro estampado na expressão dos jovens atletas. Cooter comenta a excelente atuação do sobrinho, os sogros exaltam a exibição de gala de Sam, que é novamente envolvido pelos abraços de Mercedes. O local começa a se esvaziar e o agente esportivo pede que o capitão e o cestinha permaneçam um pouco mais. Quinn, então, opta por aguardar pelo nova-iorquino no estacionamento, já que necessitava urgentemente de algum descanso depois de passar o jogo praticamente em pé devido a tensão. Definitivamente, a loira precisava se sentar por alguns minutos.

_ Sam Evans? Você vai para o último ano, certo? – o loiro confirma – Acho que nós veremos na próxima temporada, então. – a bolsa de estudos para a Ohio State estava assegurada para o capitão da equipe.

O loiro ainda troca algumas palavras com Cooter Menkins, enquanto Nate segue para o ônibus completamente exausto. Todo o corpo do rapaz latejava incessantemente. Nenhuma dor especifica, porém, tudo parecia estar fora de ordem. Ele caminha poucos metros e repara na garota escorada no carro de Mercedes a sua espera. Quinn sente que a vigília sobre si e tenta se levantar e é impedida pela interferência dele. Nate sorri cansado, respira longamente e gasta minutos num abraço reforçado. Ele beija repetidas vezes o rosto dela e só lhe solta ao ser chamado insistentemente pelo colega de equipe. Para quem falhou miseravelmente nos últimos anos e não tinha noção de como seria seu futuro nos próximos meses, o mais indicado era planejar um dia de cada vez. E naquela sexta-feira a noite, ele estava satisfeito pelo vice-campeonato e por todo o restante que possuía na pequenina Lima. Deus, como ele estava com pressa de chegar em casa e apenas cochilar na própria cama!

Sam ainda reclamava de dores no ombro e Nate repuxava a perna esquerda ao caminhar. As seqüelas da decisão estavam estampadas nos rostos exauridos e acumulada a preguiça do restante dos adolescentes só poderia resultar na mudança de planos. As pizzas estavam ali, mas, a reunião ocorria na luxuosa residência da família Motta. Sugar havia sido presenteada com uma gigantesca televisão 3D e estava afoita para se exibir para os amigos. Por isso, a oportunidade perfeita em meio a pilhas de filmes, montes de pizzas e litros de refrigerantes. Os integrantes do coral se amontoavam na sala de estar e voltavam suas atenções para o filme _O Incrível Homem Aranha _e mesmo aficionado por quadrinhos, o loiro mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. O nova-iorquino, por sua vez, já ressonava profundamente no colo da namorada. Os aplausos de Puck, Joe, Rory, Brittany e Sugar despertam os mais sonolentos tão logo os créditos começam a ser exibidos na telona. Com o sol raiando, a casa começa a ser esvaziada com a promessa de se encontrarem mais a tarde para gastar o domingo entre jogos de boliche e sucessos no karaokê. Na segunda-feira, os formandos iniciariam a última semana de aula e nada pareceu mais justo que o tema "_Adeus" _nos derradeiros cinco dias finais. Dias em que todos os intervalos eram passados na sala do coral e até Matt se fazia presente. O Clube Glee estava completo novamente.

A dificuldade é que Nate estava cansado de despedidas. No ultimo ano, tinha dado adeus ao pai, ao Upper East Side, aos amigos de infância, a primeira namorada, a sua família e a própria mãe. Como Will Schuester presumia que ele seria capaz de escolher uma música para se despedir do Willian Mckinley Hill? Doía. Ele tinha se apegado aos garotos do coral, adorava a proximidade com a família Motta e a divertidíssima Sugar, sentia-se genuinamente acolhido pelos tios, estava satisfeito pelo primeiro emprego e incondicionalmente apaixonado por Quinn Fabray. Como ele seria capaz de abrir mão do que recém havia conquistado e sem ter noção do que viria a seguir?

_**May the good lord be with you, down every road you roam **_

_**And may sunshine and happiness **_

_**Surround you when you're far from home **_

_**Be courageous and be brave and in my heart you'll always stay **_

_**Forever young, forever young!**_

Os calouros da equipe de basquete, Charlie, Michael e Blake repassavam os últimos detalhes com o _capitão e o cestinha _a respeito da confraternização de horas mais tarde no Breadstix, ao serem interrompidos pelo bad boy do pedaço. Puck queria confirmar o _esquema _para a formatura logo após as aulas.

_ Vocês não vão me dizer do que se trata? – a dupla nega – Bem, eu espero que você esteja garantindo a sua formatura, Puck. – dispara Quinn.

_ Não se preocupe, Fabray, eu vou conseguir o meu diploma.

_ Jenny não está facilitando as coisas para você, não é? – solta o jovem Archibald.

_ Nem me lembre! Eu passo as tardes estudante com o Mike e o Matt e ela me força a revisar toda a matéria! Acredita que a Jenny ameaçou me fazer pagar a passagem, caso, eu reprove? Aquela garota ta me enlouquecendo e sem que amassos estejam na parada!

_ Então, acho que você tem que se dedicar mesmo, cara. Serena me contou que todos já compraram as passagens e Jenny sempre _cumpre suas promessas. _

O encrenqueiro resmunga, joga a mochila nas costas e afirma que estava se encaminhando para a biblioteca. A loira se dispõe em ajudá-lo a repassar mais um capítulo de geografia mundial e _carinha novo _se encaminha para a última aula de história do ano. Nate ri sozinho ao imaginar a reação de Puckerman ao ser notificado da verdadeira razão para tamanha cobrança por parte da _quase namorada. _Jenny não queria apenas que o rapaz se graduasse no ensino médio, desejava mais. Ansiava que o jogador de futebol acreditasse no seu potencial da mesma maneira que ela. Era quarta-feira, a resposta deveria chegar na sexta-feira, mesma data marcada para a bendita recuperação.

Tudo estava se estreitando tão depressa. O tio insistia com a bolsa por mérito esportivo na Ohio State e a diretoria da Faculdade do Condado havia enviado uma proposta formal lhe isentando de qualquer custo se aceitasse ser integrado a equipe de basquete universitária. E ele estava quase inclinado a aceitar a proposta, adiantar algumas matérias de Administração e se preparar para disputar a Divisão de Acesso à Liga Universitária Americana. _Seria tão ruim se tornar um carinha de Ohio? _Nate se acomoda na carteira, escuta piadinhas idiotas de Finn, revira os olhos para os comentários de Rachel, ri com a acidez de Santana e dá de ombros para o próprio futuro. _Todos _ali tinham suas ambições, _todos, _menos ele. Agarrar-se a um plano qualquer soava muito mais reconfortante do que se deixar levar pelo desconhecido.

_ Boa tarde, treinadora. Queria lhe devolver meu uniforme da cheerios lavado e passado. Foi muito gentil ter me deixado usar novamente. – comenta Quinn ao entrar no escritório da treinadora das lideres de torcida, Sue Silvester.

_ Pode ficar. Não tenho ideia das coisas que você e aquele _playboyzinho de Nova Iorque _andaram fazendo, então, pensei em aposentá-lo. – a menina nega – Nada? Oh! Fica a dica – a loira revira os olhos e senta-se diante de Sue Silvester – Sabe, a primeira vez que te vi, Q. Pensei que lembrava a minha versão mais jovem, mas, vendo essa incrível mulher sentada a minha frente, percebi que estava errada. Você é alguém muito melhor. Claro que sou tão esperta e bonita como você, mas, de alguma forma, não reconheço mais nenhum traço de maldade ou inveja. E eu admiro isso. Eu admiro você, Quin Fabray. Admiro sua perseverança. Você vai muito longe, garota, e ficarei muito feliz lhe vendo alcançar seus objetivos. E poderei dizer que lembro da fase em sobre quem era o pai da sua filha ou das ceninhas melosas com um _mauricinho desmiolado _nestes corredores. – a jovem se levanta e abraça a técnica de supetão relatando que sentiria a sua falta – Ei, você mesmo, _playboyzinho_! Venha aqui imediatamente!

O adolescente para a caminhada, passa a mão pelos cabelos e entra timidamente no escritório da professora mais durona de Ohio com o semblante assustadiço.

_ Alguma coisa errada? Eu não sei o que pode ter acontecido, mas, não é minha culpa...Eu só... – a professora arqueja a sobrancelha e ele se cala – Sinto muito, antigamente, os professores me chamavam sempre por alguma estupidez que o meu melhor amigo tinha feito e...De alguma forma, eu sempre acabava no meio da confusão.

_ Sério Fabray, esse garoto? – o nova-iorquino revira os olhos e a loira apanha a sua mão – Não vou te punir, Archibald, porque mesmo como capitã das cheerios, esse _sorriso idiota _não era tão visto no rosto de Quinn Fabray como agora. Não sei se você é responsável por isso, mas, não acredito que seja coincidência. Por mais que _Finchel _tente chamar a atenção com esse draminha de casamento adolescente, eu admito que _também é fácil perceber que vocês funcionam juntos. Não percam isso para o mundo. _

O rapaz sente o enlace se fortalecer e sua reação é fitar o chão. As palavras de Sue Silvester eram diretas demais para sua atual posição no universo. Não perder para o mundo? Aquilo não era mais uma competição, ele tinha desistido de marcar o placar meses atrás. Nate Archibald estava com seu mundo completamente virado do avesso e encontrou um sustento temporário em Lima. A sua trégua com o mundo estava acabando e não haveria dignidade nenhuma naquilo. Ele responde ao sorriso da namorada e inventa uma desculpa qualquer para abandonar o escritório. Em poucos minutos, Puck estaria entrando para o teste e era sua obrigação entregar a carta que poderia mudar radicalmente o comprometimento do rapaz. Era muita ironia para a mesma tarde. O formulário oficial fora deixado no armário do bad boy, que agora tentava achar o livro de geografia no meio da própria bagunça. Um envelope cai no chão e o encrenqueiro olha para os lados, estranhando a correspondência. Nate se esconde atrás do próprio armário e contém a vontade insana de gargalhar. Puck passa os olhos pela carta, solta um grito de vibração, leva a mão aos moicano e urra novamente. Ele visualiza a imagem do cestinha do time de basquete e avança em sua direção.

_ Ei, isso é coisa sua, Archibald! Digo... Só pode ser coisa do seu tio! – ele repassa a carta universitária de qualquer jeito – Por que diabos isso estaria no meu armário justo agora? Isso...Isso é real? _Digo..._Isso é verdade? _Essa universidade está atrás de mim? _

_ New School University? Existe, sim, cara. Era uma instituição bem conceituada até quase falir em 2005. Houve uma reformulação e as equipes esportivas estão sendo montadas para voltar a Liga Universidade, na divisão mais baixa... Mas, o ginásio é bom, as marcações são oficiais, os uniformes são maneiros, os dormitórios recebem os alunos de fora de Nova Iorque...E a Universidade fica bem perto do Brooklyn, sabia? – Nate analisa o formulário e devolve para o amigo.

_ Brooklyn? Você ta dizendo que isso tudo...Que essa ideia...Isso é mesmo sério? – o bad boy não consegue dimensionar a oportunidade.

_ Yeah, Jenny fez tudo isso. Em Chicago, entreguei alguns documentos meus e toda a sua papelada. A resposta saiu nesta manhã e a Jenny me enviou por email... Parabéns, cara! É uma bolsa de estudos integral...Você só tem que definir seu curso até terça-feira.

_ Espera ai... Jenny fez _tudo isso por mim? _Isso é muito...Isso é...Por que? Por que... Ela acreditaria tanto em mim? Isso não faz sentido, Nate.

_ Não sei, cara...Ela estará em Lima para a formatura, lembra? _Isso se você passar nesta prova, Puckerman. _

_ Você ta louco, Archibald? Eu vou para uma universidade em Nova Iorque! Vou detonar nessa recuperação! – o nova-iorquino ri da empolgação alheia – Obrigado pela ajuda, cara! – os dois se cumprimentam e o bad boy corre para o exame.

Duas horas depois, os formandos se amontoavam no corredor diante da sala a espera da correção da prova e da definição do futuro. Puck ainda não havia revelado a novidade sobre o seu ingresso no ensino superior e a provável mudança para a Big Apple, contudo, toda a compostura foi mandada para o inferno ao receber das mãos da professora a nota oito e a confirmação de que teria seu diploma. Os berros ecoam pela escola e a primeira ligação é diretamente para o Upper East Side. Jenny se retira de uma aula de matemática para ouvir _do caipira _a sua aprovação e os agradecimentos rasgados pelo esforço em lhe conseguir a oportunidade de não ser _mais um perdedor de Lima. _Will aparece pedindo calma para os alunos, entretanto, perde o controle ao ser informado das excelentes novidades. Nate parabeniza o amigo, atende com toda a educação o telefonema de Serena, repassa as congratulações do _cunhado _ao mais novo aluno da New School University e aceita com um entusiasmo invejável antecipar os festejos para a formatura ainda na noite daquela sexta-feira. _Nate parecia ótimo, mas não estava. _Não estava ótimo, porque na mesma tarde em que Noah Puckerman comemorou sua passagem de ida para a Capital do Mundo, Nate Archibald assinou sua matricula na Faculdade do Condado de Lima. E diferente do colega de coral, ninguém, além de Cooter e Shannon Menkins, ficou sabendo. Simplesmente, porque Nathaniel Archibald havia desistido e isso não merecia nenhuma celebração_. _

"_**O final de semana promete ser entediante no Upper East Side, afinal, Jenny e Dan Humphrey, Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass e Serena e Eric Van Der Woodsen embarcaram nesta noite para o interior de Ohio. Que a população de Lima esteja preparada, porque eu imagino que não sobrará pedra sobre pedra após a formatura do nosso queridinho Nate Archibald. Xoxo, Gossip Girl"**_


End file.
